Bluetooth
by Malice Slashlover
Summary: Slash. A/H. Edward and Jasper are reunited via a random bluetooth scan on Edwards new phone. What will happen next? Rated M for uh ... yeah...ummmmm
1. Phones and Fellatio

My first story for FF ever. Be warned, it contains slash and plenty of kink, so if reading about two hot naked kinky guys together isn't your thing, you should probs stop reading right now. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a very vivid and kinky imagination.

* * *

><p>It was time to say goodbye. Sadly, I took one more look at my old friend, then pushed open the door.<p>

"I need a new phone," I said to the lady at the counter.

That was 4 days ago. I glance at the shiny new flat screen in front of me and tentatively push the start up button, scrolling through the menus and trying out a few apps. Wow, I can get on Facebook on this thing! I update my status, click like on a few posts from friends, and click exit. Bluetooth? What the hell is Bluetooth? I do a scan.

NokiaC7  
>jASSper<br>MandySmith  
>DontSendMeShit<p>

Oh, I cant resist. I click on the camera, bend over, and take a photo of my ass. Sending the pic to all, I chuckle. Very mature, Doc! I wait and wait but nothing happens. Bored, I flick on the TV and end up watching some vampire movie.

Checking the time on my new phone, I get up and yawn, deciding to head for the shower. The warm water hits my back hard and I turn this way and that, enjoying the massaging jets. My hand lovingly glides over my chest and down to my hardening dick. I cup my balls and roll then gently, just the way I like, but grin as I decide to put off my nightly wank until I'm in bed; I have something new I want to try. The thought makes me harden, but I resist and turn off the shower, stepping onto the towel I've put down instead of a bathmat.

Once I'm dry, I toss the towel into the hamper and stride naked into my bedroom. One of the things I love about living by myself is the fact that I can walk around naked if I want, anytime I want, with whatever kinky thing attached/inserted and no fear of anyone busting in on me. Although, the exhibitionist in me gets a little excited at that thought. I slide under the covers and reach for my new phone to check the time again. What is it with my obsession for checking the time since I got this thing?

The light is flashing to show I have a new message so I touch the screen to check it. Bluetooth message from jASSper? Oh. My. Fuck! On my screen is a picture of a very nice looking cock being stroked by a very masculine and nice looking hand. Below are the words 'Nice arse'. Hmm, so he likes my arse? Well, I do too, and I very much like the look of his rather large and thick hard cock. I lick my lips at it as I decide what to do next. This Bluetooth thing is better than I thought it would be.

Maybe jASSper would like a pic of what I've been trying to do for the past two weeks. I'm getting better at it and I might just succeed tonight (pardon the pun). Mind made up, I place the phone in easy reach, pull the pillows slightly lower down the bed, and lie back on them. Raising my legs over my head, I push them through the metal curves of the cast iron bedhead, rise up onto the top of my back, and try to suck my own cock. Of course I've had a semi since the shower, the Bluetooth from jASSper hardening me a little more, and now, in this position, I'm rock hard.

I don't have to strain quite as much this time. My muscles are more limber from the yoga I've been doing this past month of so, and this time my tongue reaches the tip easily. I lick the slit of my own cock and moan and I automaticaly twitch in response. Oh shit. I can do it now, and its even better than I've been imagining it would be.

Trembling slightly at the thrill of it, I push my neck up higher and suddenly I can feel my own lips around the ridge of my now throbbing dick. I can't help the moan that escapes my throat and at the feel of that moan on the head of my cut cock, I try to push in a little deeper. Fuck, that is the most amazing feeling. I'm sucking my own cock, finally. I can't get it in very far, just a little past the head. 'I just need a little more practice,' I think to myself as I feel my dick twitch at the thought. One hand goes to the base of my cock to pump a little as the other goes for my phone. I generally have pretty good stamina, but the thought of what I'm doing and the feeling it's giving me is getting me close already and I want to Bluetooth the mother shot!

Feeling the head of my dick slide in and out between my pursed lips, I know it will only take a few more strokes of my other hand, and I start clicking pictures. Pumping my fist like a piston, I open my mouth and then I'm shooting my load. A huge amount of creamy white cum erupts in streams from my twitching cock and lands on my tongue and lips as I swallow and moan and pant. Finally undone, I lick the last drops from my slit and suck it in as far as I can one last time before I feel my dick start to slacken. I remain staring at my shrinking cock for a minute, stunned and sated and feeling all sorts of pride and kinkiness. Finally, I remove my legs from the headboard and lower them back to the mattress. Next time, I'm going to try it with my buttplug in.

It takes me a few minutes before I come back down to earth. Savouring the taste in my mouth, I can't believe how amazing that was, until I remember I have pictures of it! Still shaking from the orgasm, I pick up my phone and open the pics. There, in full colour, are four pictures that make my limp dick twitch again. I don't think I've ever seen anything hotter than my dick in my own mouth. Other than the pic of my cum shooting into my open mouth, that is. I slowly flick between the four stills, finally choosing the one I'm going to Bluetooth to jASSper, whoever the fuck he is. The picture I choose is the one where my cum is spurting into my mouth, a tiny dribble running from the crook of my lip. I chose this one as it shows the least of my face and the most of my hard cock. I don't know much about it but I do know that he must live close by if we can connect via Bluetooth. And I'm not sure if I want him to see my face...yet. Before I send it, I change my Bluetooth name to edWOOD, and type a caption under the photo: "I wanna see you cum, too". I send the message and am about to turn out my lamp when the phone beeps.

JASSper has sent me a pic of himself , dark curls falling over his face so i can't see it, slim but built torso, and a tat over his left hip. He is sitting up naked and trying to suck his own cock. Sadly, he is nowhere near close enough to do it. Underneath is the caption: "Teach me, oh master!" And how can I refuse an offer like that? I scrawl my number on the condom box by my bed and take a picture to send, typing: "I tired myself out. Call me at 5 tomorrow". I hit send and fall back on the pillows, looking at his photo. He looks to be about my age as far as I can tell from his body. He has tanned skin, looking as though he spent his life in the sun. And those curls, well, they were my undoing. They remind me so much of Jay. I turn out the light and remember those days of my youth.

_**I'd known Jay all my life, well, for as long as I could remember. We were about seven when we began fooling around. I think it was one night when he stayed over at my place, but I can't remember for sure. I do remember how nervous I always was that one of our parents would catch us and how excited my 7 year old self got when he would wrap his lips around my dick, his **__**blue eyes staring lustfully up at me and honey blonde hair that felt like silk against my groin.**_

_**I've always been kinky. One day when we were about 11, I pulled Bella's pink satin ribbon from her hair and went running off, grabbing Jay's arm. I pulled him into the boys toilet and shoved his pants down. Tying the ribbon in a bow around his hardening cock, I kissed him and told him he mustn't take it off, that I would be the one to take it off later that day. **_

_**When we came back outside, Bella was so mad and I told her I flushed it down the loo, before running off with Jay in tow. I remember his coy looks to me through the next class and then us bursting out the school doors at the end of the day and running all the way to the meadow where I kissed him thoroughly before crawling down his body to undo his jeans. I remember how hot his parcel looked all tied up in the pink satin bow for me, and how I slowly and teasingly undid the bow before licking up from base to tip then devouring him again and again until he came down my throat. Looking back, I think that's when my fixation with cock rings began.**_

Yeah, we were pretty hot for each other and both of us were devastated when his parents moved their family to Texas four years later. We both had two years of school to complete and we vowed we would write. We also made plans for when we could be together again, maybe in college. I don't really know what happened, but we lost contact after a while. He stopped returning my letters and eventually, I gave up. I guess even being so close emotionally, distance just got in the way. I ended up going to med school then working at the hospital with my Dad. And Jay? I have no idea as I never saw him again.

Sighing, I finally turn out the light and tug the sheet up. I close my eyes and try to sleep but it doesn't come. I'm left with an ache in my chest for the boy I once loved. The one I usually try not to think about. I wonder where he is, what he is doing, and most of all, if he is happy, even without me in his life. I whisper "I love you, Jay" to the empty room, and my eyes close and I drift into sleep.

I dream of Jay and I as twinks, just as we were on our last night together, and when I awake, I stroke my morning wood and remember...

_**We are about fourteen and its summer holidays. Jay's parents have gone to a conference for the weekend and our parents agreed I could stay at his place and help keep him company. We are making the most of our alone time. Wrapped in each others arms in his tiny twin bed, we kiss ourselves into a frenzy.**_

"_**Eds," he moans into my mouth, "I need you."**_

_**Grinning, I kiss my way down his body. Going slow but not teasingly, I plant kisses all the way down his chest. My fingers brush the snail trail he is developing and then surround his hard cock. I see the bead lingering in the slit of his hard cock and, looking into his eyes, I softly lick the moisture from him, eliciting a groan.**_

"_**Please," he breathes to me. "Please Eds, suck me. I need you so bad."**_

_**And I need him, too. Wetting my lips, I slide the head in and my tongue caresses the underside of his cut cock. My right hand moves in rhythm with my bobbing head and my left hand slides lower to cup and tug on his balls. He bucks against me - I know what my boy likes. My finger strokes his sack and follows behind to the soft skin behind them. I love how smooth his skin is here, like satin. I continue on to the start of his crack and run my fingers teasingly up and down as he bucks again and moans out another plea. Never breaking the rhythm my mouth has set, I **__**hold my left hand out towards him and he coats my fingers in lube as I look up at him and groan. He looks so hot!**_

_**I slide my hand out of his and, never breaking eye contact, resume my teasing movements. This time though, I go deeper and my slick fingers brush the puckered skin of his hole. He moans and wriggles slightly, trying to encourage me. I decide I don't need any and begin rubbing small circles over his soft puckered hole before slowly, slowly, slipping the tip of my finger inside.**_

_**We have done this before, several times actually. But we have yet to go as far as actually making love. As I feel how tight he is, I once again wonder how it will be possible to fit all of me inside him. I mean, we have both watched porn, but feeling his muscles clamping around the tip of my finger, I just worry that I will hurt him.**_

"_**More, please more..." Jay moans and pushes down on my finger while trying to stay in my mouth. And who am I to argue with my boy when I have him moaning and writhing underneath me? I slide my finger in slowly further, feeling the heat and the tightness, until I can't reach any further. Then I begin to slowly build a rhythm in and out and sometimes twisting my finger.**_

_**Jay groans again as I gently add another finger and, after a while, I begin to scissor them.**_

"_**Oh Jeez, oh Eds, fuck that feels good," Jay smiles his approval as I speed up my movements. I release his cock from my mouth with a slight pop as I concentrate on his face and add a third finger. I can tell he is really worked up now.**_

"_**Jay?" I ask him as he pushes onto my hand. "Um, Jay...do you think maybe we could try now?"**_

"_**Oh fuck yeah! Please!" He smiles at me and I know he knows what I mean.**_

_**With my fingers still moving inside him, I pull myself up to kiss my beautiful boy.**_

"_**Condoms?" I murmur into his lips and he feels around with his right hand for the bedside draw, trying not to break our kiss. Finally locating them, he tears one open and I sit back on my haunches as he places it over my now throbbing cock and reaches for the lube.**_

"_**Jay, if it hurts you gotta tell me and I'll stop," I tell him seriously with a slight frown on my face.**_

"_**I know you will. I trust you. I love you," he says just as seriously and I know that he does. "I want this so bad, and I know you do too," he tells me, smirking and glancing at my hard cock.**_

_**I kiss him reverently as I remove my fingers from him and lift his legs over my shoulders. Then grasping my heavy cock, I align us and hold his gaze.**_

"_**I love you, Jay," I murmur as I begin to push the tip inside him. I gently fist the head of his cock, pumping slowly as I watch his face for any signs of discomfort. As soon as my dick encounters the tight ring of muscle, I feel him tense and I pause, my hand still stroking his hard cock.**_

"_**Shh, Jazz," I murmur gently. " I love you. I love you so much."**_

"_**I'm ok," he tries to smile ."Keep going. I want this. I want to feel you inside me."**_

_**His words make me groan and as I slowly rock my hips forward, I feel myself sliding inside his heat. He is so tight and I tell him so, murmuring words of love and lust.**_

"_**Fuuuuuuccccckkk," I whisper with my head lolling back, as I am buried as deep in him as I can get. My dick twitches inside him but I don't want to come yet. I want to make this good for him too. My fingers go to stroke his cock and I moan at the sight of us finally joined.**_

"_**I can feel every inch of you," Jay tells me softly as he looks up with lidded eyes. He bucks his hips, seemingly unsure whether to thrust into my fist or onto my cock but regardless, I slowly begin to pull out only to push back in again at a lazy, sensual pace.**_

"_**Jay, oh fuck Jay," I gaze at him and bite my lower lip.**_

"_**I know, Eds," he hisses as I angle my lazy thrusts towards his prostate. "It's even better than I hoped. I'm not going to last long if you keep this up."**_

"_**Baby, I just want you to feel good," I whisper to him. Leaning down to kiss him, I remove my hand from his hard cock, trapping it in between us, and gently move his hair from his forehead, caressing his face. Our tongues meet in a sweet and gentle dance that rapidly accelerates. I guess that with this slight change of position, I'm hitting the right spot each time I thrust slowly in and out as his kiss becomes frantic and he pulls us impossibly closer together.**_

"_**Fuck! Oh shit, don't stop, don't stop, right there ….. oh fuck, faster!" he almost yells as I feel his trapped cock twitch and finally erupt between us. And at the feel of his tight arse pulsing around me, I cant help but comply, thrusting harder and faster, pumping in and out so hard that I'm moving us up the bed. All to soon I feel my balls draw up tight and I'm cumming spurt after spurt inside him. It's stronger than any orgasm I've ever had, even stronger than the fist time Jay blew me when it took me a whole fucking 5 minutes to be able to speak again.**_

_**I pepper his face with kisses and when I reach his mouth, I'm smiling so hard it's difficult to kiss him and we both giggle into the kiss.**_

"_**I fucking love you, Jay," I tell him seriously as I rock my hips slowly from side to side, trying to prevent my sensitive, spent cock from shrinking.**_

"_**As I love you," Jay replies just as seriously. "Thank you Eds. Thanks for making my first time so amazing."**_

"_**Amazing doesn't even cut it," I tell him, shaking my head and still rocking into him slightly. "And I hope that's the first of many because I, for one, don't think I could live without being inside you again." I'm amazed that I still have a semi, but considering I can still feel him twitching around me every now and then, maybe I shouldn't be.**_

Sighing heavily, I get out of bed, shower, dress and ready myself to head into work for my first shift at the hospital.


	2. Buttplugs and Blowjobs

**BLUETOOTH CHAPTER 2**

**Buttplugs and blowjobs**

**This could be yours for the bargain price of 85 euros! (replace (dot) with a dot and (underscore)with an underscore lol.**

**www (dot) rosebuds (dot) net/en/rosebuds (underscore) l (underscore) cristal-2-en-85 (dot) aspx#**

**Huge Edward size hugs to my awesome pre-reader, prassacut, for helping with accuracy, and my beta, Mrs. Aggett for correcting my terrible punctuation. This story wouldn't be half as good without both of your encouragement and awesomeness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a rosebud. I don't own twilight, if i did, there would be kink!**  
><strong>_<strong>  
><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

I made it out of the ER about 4.30, only half an hour late this time. It seemed there was always some kind of emergency at the end of my shift and today's was a …. well wow, what can I say? I laugh as I remember the head nurse, Angela's, face when she realised what the man was trying to explain. It seems he was home alone, naked, and 'slipped and fell' on a 6 inch cucumber that happened to be wrapped in a condom. Said vegetable is now firmly lodged and he had to take an awkward cab ride to the ER for some help. Angela scuttled off and Emmett and I were left to the task of retrieving it. I made sure to slip a piece of paper into 'Mr. Smith's' hand with the website of my favourite online store written on it. Unfortunately, being a perishable, we couldn't put it on the 'butt shelf' in Emmett's office but we added it to the vegetable tally. 'Mr. Smith' was not the only one who had ever 'fallen' on a vegetable or object before and the shelf in Emmett's office held an interesting array of items we had retrieved.

Luckily I had always had some sense when it came to butt play. Not to say the odd vegetable hadn't intrigued me, but since med school had a lecture on the topic one day, I'd made it a rule to only purchase proper toys for myself. I was the proud owner of a drawer full. Like I said, I'd always been kinky.

It was Jay who bought me my first anal toy, Rosie. I still owned the small stainless steel plug with the large sapphire jewel on the base. He had saved up for weeks to buy it online for my birthday, keeping it a secret until that night after we had celebrated with my parents and he had taken me out to a movie. He always joked that because the sapphire was the same colour as his eyes, he would always be checking out my butt when I wore it, but I could tell he was more than half serious.

_**I knew Jay had been planning something big for weeks but all he would tell me was to check with my folks if we could go out the night of my birthday and to make sure he was allowed to stay over. We sat through the first half of the movie and I could tell Jay was wound up and excited. As soon as the lights had gone down, he had grabbed my hand and held it on my upper thigh, his fingers grazing my semi hard cock and making me squirm. Barely five minutes later, I felt his warm breath on my neck and he began to kiss and nip at my jawline before I couldn't stand it anymore and turned to meet his soft lips. Our tongues moved lazily in each other's mouths as his hand left mine and he began to run his fingernails over my denim covered cock.**_

"_**Jay, lets get out of here," I whispered in his ear as I ran my fingers through his honey curls.**_

"_**Patience," he whispered with a grin. But I knew it wouldn't take much to convince him.**_

_**Knowing he usually went commando, I unbuttoned his jeans and was inching my fingers towards my prize when he grabbed my hand to stop me and kissed me so thoroughly I was almost seeing stars.**_

"_**C'mon," he said, buttoning his fly and pulling me to my feet. I smirked as I followed him down the aisle and out of the near empty cinema.**_

_**He lead me out to his beat up red truck and we peeled out of the parking lot. Jay turned the heat up and the radio on as he turned left towards my house. I caught him glancing at his backpack a couple of times. Noting the flush on his face, I wondered what he had in there. Shifting into fourth gear, he took my hand in his and brought it up to kiss.**_

"_**Won't your parents wonder why we are home early?" he asked, glancing at me.**_

"_**They're probably already in bed. They both have to be up for early shifts tomorrow," I shrugged.**_

_**Satisfied, he squeezed my hand and I saw him glance at his bag again. Soon we were turning into my drive and just as I thought, the house was dark save for the porch light, which my parents had obviously left on for us.**_

_**As quietly as we could, we tiptoed through the hall and up to my room. As soon as my bedroom door was shut, I had him pressed against it, my tongue in his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, his hands went to my hips and he pulled me closer. Slowing our passion, we kissed and caressed until he pulled back and kissed the tip of my nose.**_

"_**I have something for you," he smiled.**_

"_**Oh yeah?" I quirked an eyebrow." Is it long and thick and pulsing in your jeans?"**_

_**He shook his head, grinning, then raised an eyebrow at me.**_

"_**Well there's that too, I guess," he said, tugging me towards my bed.**_

_**He took his backpack off his shoulders and opened it. Reaching inside, he pulled out a hastily wrapped rectangular box. Kissing me passionately, he handed it to me.**_

"_**Happy Birthday Eds," he smiled at me, showing his dimples.**_

_**I took the box from him and shook it to my ear.**_

"_**Just open it," he told me, blushing.**_

_**I lifted the corner of the blue wrapping paper and peeled it off. Inside was a plain cardboard box with the name "Rosebuds" stamped on it in blue and gold script. Intrigued, I looked up at him while opening the lid. Inside was a stainless steel buttplug with a gorgeous blue sapphire at the base.**_

"_**I thought you might like to try it. I remember how turned on you were after we watched that porno a few weeks ago so I ordered you one of your very own."**_

_**My breathing sped up as I remembered the clip we'd watched online of two hot young guys about our age and how after kissing and stroking each others dicks, the blonde one had turned and bent over revealing a sparkling diamond in his hot young ass. The darker haired **__**boy had removed the buttplug from him and then plunged right into to his opened hole. I'd come so hard inside Jay that night, lasting only a few strokes, much like our first few times together even though we'd been fucking almost daily for months now. I was touched that he'd remembered.**_

"_**Wow," I said, turning it in my hands and feeling it's weight. I leaned in to kiss my boy thoroughly.**_

"_**Wanna try it out for me?" he asked me, a sexy blush colouring his cheeks.**_

_**I nodded immediately and we both fell back on the bed, the cold toy still in my hand. Kissing me thoroughly, Jay lifted the hem of my T-shirt.**_

"_**Off," he demanded through our kiss and we only broke apart to slip the black T over my head. Jay made short work of the buttons on my fly and began inching them down as I lifted his T-shirt over his head, then he stood and quickly removed his jeans too. Placing a knee either side of mine, he lowered his chest to me and slid up my body, causing me to moan. I was so turned on by him and by the thought of the toy that was in my sweaty palm. His hand moved to cover mine and I felt his fingers stoke the stainless steel before he reached over for the lube already on my nightstand.**_

"_**I can't wait to see you wearing this," he whispered through our kisses before sliding down to pay attention to my nipples. Kissing his way down my body, he left a trail of fire in his wake. By the time his lips reached the head of my throbbing cock, I was breathing heavily and running my fingers through his honey curls.**_

_**He lavished his attention on my cock before going lower to suck first one ball, then the other into his mouth. I felt his hand leave my dick and stroke the soft skin behind them as his tongue rose to lick around the tip of my aching cock without actually swallowing it. Looking down, the sight made me groan and I stroked his cheeks and chin, bucking up.**_

"_**Tsk tsk," Jay grinned at me. "None of that, yet," and he popped the cap of the lube open and coated his fingers liberally.**_

"_**Plug?" he enquired and I held it out to him while he covered it in lube. "Hold it for me," he stated, moving my hand to my side and making sure the plug was upright.**_

_**Tossing the closed lube beside him on the bed, his tongue teased my frenulum again and his unlubed hand pulled on my lower leg to get me to raise them. Understanding what he wanted me to do, I lifted my legs and held them up behind my knees, giving him better access. His tongue lavished my hole, swirling around it, over it, and dipping in. Since we'd first tried it, it was one of my favourite sensations. Jay knew this and he took his time, making me squirm and moan before finally caressing me with his fingertip. Slowly, he slipped it inside, only waiting seconds for me to adjust before going deeper then pulling back out slightly to stroke my prostate and turn his finger inside me.**_

_**He brushed my gland and my hips bucked but he stilled me with a look and I felt a second finger joining the first. Scissoring them for a few moments, he added a third finger and stroked my gland again, causing me to moan and push down onto his fingers.**_

"_**You like that?" He asked rhetorically, but I nodded and moaned again anyway as he reached with his free hand for the lubed buttplug I held waiting.**_

"_**On your hands and knees," he commanded, his fingers never leaving my lubed arse. I managed to roll over and comply with his fingers still inside but once in position, I felt them **__**slip from me and a cold solid metal start to slide inside me in their place.**_

"_**Fuck that looks hot," Jay whispered as my arse sucked the plug inside once the larger part was inside me. Jay slowly pushed it further until it was fully seated with just the large sapphire remaining outside my body.**_

_**It felt amazing. Cold and large, but not as large as Jay. It was there but it felt comfortable, soothing almost, to be stretched a little. The fact that I knew Jay was behind me stroking himself only furthered my arousal. I felt his fingers gently stroke my parted cheeks as he **__**surely**_ _**eyefucked me.**_

"_**I want you to see it too," he said, jumping off the bed and hurrying to the small mirror that stood on my chest of drawers. Holding it in front of me, he angled it to the mirrored door of the closet and commanded me to look. What I saw made my dick twitch and my hands involuntarily went to my arse cheeks to spread them for a better look.**_

_**Returning the mirror to the dresser, Jay ordered me to sit on the edge of the bed and, kneeling on the floor, he began to suck my now dribbling cock.**_

"_**Fuck Jay," I moaned, rocking my hips."It feels fucking amazing. I want to get you one too," I told him.**_

_**Smirking, he winked. "Too late babe," he grinned and resumed sucking my length down his throat while his other hand reached between my legs to tap on the plug, causing me to gasp and buck.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked, my addled brain not thinking clearly in its over aroused state.**_

_**He released me with a pop and grinned again.**_

"_**Just what I said Eds, too late," he winked again and my eyes widened.**_

"_**You mean you...turn around," I gasped, finally twigging to what he meant.**_

_**Standing, he turned in front of me and bent over. My hands parted his cheeks and there, nestled between them, was a large green emerald that matched my sapphire.**_

"_**When...how long?" I stammered but it seemed he understood what I was trying to ask.**_

"_**I tried it for a few minutes last night, just to see if I could take it. But today, well, I put it in right before I left to come see you. Made for an interesting time sitting through dinner with your folks tonight though!" he laughed out.**_

"_**Over two hours!" I gasped, my fingers gently grazing the emerald. "Fuck Jay!" I cried, standing up and spinning him around. Now it was my turn to play.**_

"_**On your knees on the bed, boy," I growled, and biting his lip, he complied at great speed. I grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, placing them on the bed beside us and reached for the lube, coating my hard and ready dick.**_

_**Kneeling behind him, I grasped the emerald and slowly turned it inside him, causing him to moan. Asking him to push, I slowly eased it out until the largest part was past his ring of muscles, which did the rest while I gently held the emerald. Once it had fully left his body, I placed it on the tissues and opened his cheeks to see his stretched ring so ready for me. **__**Without pausing, I fed my twitching cock straight into him. He hissed a little as I was quite a bit bigger and definitely longer than the plug had been, but pressed back into me and rolled his hips in small circles.**_

"_**Fuckin' been waiting for this for fucking hours," he said honestly. "Fuck me hard, birthday boy!"**_

_**And who was I to deny my boy? I knew I wasn't going to last long and I told him so, begging him to stroke himself. My hands dug into his hips as I built up a fast rhythm, pumping and bucking into him as he met me thrust for thrust. I felt my muscles clenching around the plug which was preventing my arse from closing as my balls drew up, and my rhythm grew erratic, as I begged him to come for me. I muffled my cries into his shoulder as he began pulsing around me, his internal muscles milking my cock as we came together, more powerfully than ever before. The feeling of being plugged while fucking my boy was the most intense thing I'd ever felt.**_

_**Still seated firmly inside him, I relaxed into his back as our breathing slowly returned to normal. I circled my hips, trying in vain to prevent my spent cock from deflating, and also to feel the internal tug of the plug still seated firmly inside me. Reaching for his emerald one, I studied its sparkling jewel and grinned.**_

"_**So, any reason you chose me the sapphire?" I asked as I gently pulled out of him. He hissed at the loss before arching his back as I slowly inserted the plug back into it's home. "And you're gonna be wearing this for a while to keep my spunk inside that hot little arse of yours," I told him, spanking his left cheek. He moaned and bucked back into my hand.**_

"_**I got you the sapphire because it's like the colour of my eyes," he told me honestly. "When you wear it, whether it's for me or not, you will know I always have my eyes on your arse."**_

"_**And the emerald is green like mine," I stated, nodding. "I will also have my eyes on your arse always. Unless I have my cock in it," I added, laughing. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up."**_

_**I pulled my boxers on and tiptoed to the toilet to get a damp towel for us, noting the house was still silent. The feel of being semi clothed while the heavy plug was hidden inside me gave me a thrill and I knew I would enjoy Jay's present for a long, long time.**_

_**I cleaned us both up and crawled up Jay's body to kiss him. My hand snuck around his back to rest over his plug and his did the same. We fell asleep in each other's arms, both semi hard again.**_

Shaking my head out of my memories, I knew what I had to do. Pulling open the bottom drawer of my dresser, I grinned as I looked over the contents. A couple of dildos, assorted size vibrators, several cockrings in different styles, my leather harness, a couple of buttplugs also in assorted sizes and materials, and finally the box tucked into the corner that contained my first ever buttplug. I picked it up and my fingers traced the raised script 'Rosebuds'. Shutting the drawer, I shucked my shoes and jeans before grabbing the bottle of lube and sitting up on my bed.

Opening the box, I felt the familiar thrill of seeing my old buddy Rosie again. We had had some fun together, old faithful and I. I remember when I couldn't go to sleep without my sapphire jewelled friend firmly lodged inside me. Jay or no Jay, I was truly obsessed with his gift for a long time. I stared into the sapphire that sparkled so much like Jay's eyes. I missed my lover and, to this day, I didn't know what I'd done wrong enough for him to cut me out of his life.

Lying down, I lubed Rosie, caressing the stainless steel that brought back so many memories of Jay, and began to tease myself with a few fingers first. It had been at least two weeks since I'd last felt the need to be plugged and though Rosie was fairly small, I was in the mood to play. My fingers grazed my prostate over and over as I turned them gently inside me. My cock stood at full attention and I knew I was ready for the plug. Slowly, I pushed the tip inside myself, twisting it around to coat my hole with more lube. I pressed it in gently, feeling my muscles accept the small intrusion, and then pulled it out slightly to tease myself. Finally, the widest part was past my ring of muscle and I felt the plug being slowly drawn in by itself until all I needed to do was give it a small push to ease it into it's final comfortable position.

After cleaning the excess lube from around the sapphire, I sat up and wriggled, my muscles clenching around the small intrusion. My Rosie was still so comfortable to wear. I missed the feeling of of having something nestled there and I think my cock did too, by the amount of pre cum dripping from the slit. I pondered sucking myself again but decided a quick fist fuck would be sufficient as I remembered I was expecting a phone call at 5. I wondered if he would call and glanced at my phone to check the time. Shit, I might not have time for a wank after all!

Mind made up, I clicked the camera on and took a photo of my spread ass cheeks, the sapphire sparkling in the centre and sending the message to jASSper via Bluetooth again. I typed out a message 'better give me a few minutes, something came UP', smirking, knowing he would guess exactly what came up.

My phone rang in my hand and I ignored it, tossing it back on my nightstand. I began stroking myself, twisting my wrist on the upstroke and brushing my sensitive head. My other hand was beneath me, tapping on the buttplug every few strokes to heighten the sensation. Just as I was about to cum, my phone rang again and I ignored it, yelling out 'fuck, fuck! 'as my cock pulsed and shot it's load all over my hand and stomach. Milking myself for all I was worth, I clenched my ass cheeks, the heavy plug once again prolonging the sensations.

Spent, I lay there with my softening cock in my hand for a few minutes as my phone rang several more times. Finally, I reached for the wipes I kept handy and cleaned myself up. My phone rang again and I picked it up angrily.

"Hello?" I barked.

All I could hear was heavy breathing and then a sob before a voice spoke softly.

"Eds?"

My heart skipped a beat and then began pounding in my chest. There was only one person in the world who called me Eds.

"J...Jay?

**A/N* Now, now, now, don't go telling me off for leaving you with a cliffie! We all know this is an E/J story and I had to end this chapter somewhere. I'd **_**love**_ **to know what you think of chapter two, so don't be scared to tell me.**

**By the way, i was blown away by the response i got from chapter one. Although many of you were a little timid to review, i had so many story alerts and author alerts! It really encouraged me to make chapter 2 just as exciting. **

**I hope to update weekly so you wont have long to wait each time, but chapter 3 is being a bitch. Chapter 4 is nearly done as it was so much fun to write, but i want to get things perfect for you. **


	3. Reunion

**Bluetooth CH3**

**A/N: Grr, i set out to write kink and plot has crept in. The start of this chapter was a bitch to write!**

**Oh, the song Jasper sings is here, just replace the (dot) with a dot and remove the ( ) **  
><strong>www (dot) youtube (dot) com ( ) watch?v ( ) =-GiuggLN1IE **

**Eventually i will edit this into ch1 A/N but until then here's a little GIF of my inspiration for writing this story.**  
><strong>http: ( ) 28 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com/tumblr_lgwh79teN11qg6xo7o1_500 (dot) gif **

**Thank-you to my awesome pre-reader prassacut and my beta mrs agget. A 'rosie' for both of you. Both have been nominated in the Twifestivals new comp. Please go vote if you haven't already. thetwifestivals (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight or Shortbus, but was inspired to write kinky stories by them.**

I dragged my hand through my hair, probably making it stand up on end. Not that I cared. My heart was pounding and my dick twitching.

"Jay?" I whispered into the phone.

"Eds," he sobbed, and there was a long pause where that's all I heard. I tried to process the fact that it was really Jay on the phone. My head had a hard time believing, but my heart wanted to.

"What...how did... fuck, I missed you," I stuttered out, feeling my own tears running down my cheeks.

"Not half as much as I miss you. Why did you stop writing me?" He asked quietly.

"I never stopped!" I shook my head, glancing at my desk drawer that I knew was full to overflowing.

There was a long pause and I heard him sigh before he spoke again.

"Where do you live? I know you must be close because Bluetooth can..."

"Bluetooth? What?" Then it hit me.

It was Jay who I'd sent the pictures to!

"jASSper, of course Jasper!" I gasped.

"Yeah Eds," he laughed shakily. "I knew it was you as soon as I saw the sapphire a few minutes ago, especially after that fuckhot photo you sent last night, you kinky bastard!"

I laughed.

"Yes, um, we must live close by." My addled brain was still trying to process everything. "So, you really are back?"

"I've just moved back here, from Texas," he said quietly, hopefully.

I knew I was getting ahead of myself but I was daring to hope he might want to see me. He had called me after all. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Yeah, I'm renting an apartment." He paused then, and softly continued, "So, um, where are you, seeing as we must be close by?"

"Shit, sorry. I just can't believe I'm really talking to you, Jay." I realised I hadn't said a word, and I didn't want him to think I was silent because I didn't want to see him when the opposite was true. "I live at 25685 third street," I told him without hesitation.

"No fucking way! What apartment?" He asked excitedly.

"512," I said, confused, but grinning at the excitement in his voice.

"I'm in 416. I'm coming up!" And my ear was filled with the sound of dial tone.

_He lived downstairs?_

My brain was working overtime as I tried to comprehend that it was really Jay I had talked to, Jay I had sent the Bluetooth pictures to, Jay who was really here in my apartment building and would be knocking on my door any minute. I was terrified, I was elated, I was a mess. Hanging up the phone, I rushed to the mirror trying in vain to neaten my crazy hair. It would never work. I gave up and walked to the hallway, arriving at my door just as he knocked. He must have run up the stairs.

I didn't even get the chance to see him properly before he fell into my arms, our lips meeting over and over, our bodies responding as though we had never been apart. Blindly I waved my hand behind him until it found the door to swing it shut. Tears ran freely down our faces and we tasted them in our kisses, but neither of us could pull away to wipe them. His hands crept around my waist, clutching me to him tightly, and mine wove into the familiar honey curls I had always loved. Except they weren't honey coloured anymore. Out of the corner of my eye, I noted that Jasper had dyed them black.

Jazz was really in my arms and kissing me back. Sobs wracked my chest but I still managed to keep my lips on his. Our tongues entwined in each other's mouths, tasting, caressing, and reacquainting with each other. His legs went between mine, his body flush against me, and we ground our hard cocks together, though this was nothing to do with sex and everything to do with love. My hands went to his face to trace the features I knew so well and I wiped the tears that freely fell from his sapphire eyes.

He walked me backwards and into the room and I found myself bumping into the couch. One hand still cupped his cheek, the other ran down his neck and along his lean sinewy torso to rest at his waist.

"Jay, I cant believe your really here," I moaned into his mouth in between kisses. "I love you so much. I never stopped loving you or thinking about you and wondering where you were and why you didn't write back."

He pulled away and, for the first time, I was able to see his face as his sapphire eyes darted searchingly between mine.

"But I wrote you every week, sometimes more," he said, urgently searching my eyes "It was you that never replied, even when I begged you to at least tell me we were through."

Shaking my head, I tangled my fingers in his familiar curls once again, leaning in for another kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him to my desk. Yanking open the large bottom drawer, I lifted out bundle after bundle of letters I had written to him, handing him some and tossing the rest onto the desk and floor.

"These are the ones I didn't send. It had been six months and when you didn't even send me a birthday card, I figured you didn't want me anymore so I stopped sending them." I shrugged. "Oh I still wrote them alright, I just posted them here in my drawer instead," I told him earnestly, finding it hard to believe he never got even one.

"We _will_figure out what happened," he growled as he clutched the bundles to his chest. "But for now..." his voice softened, "I just want to hold you and never let you out of my sight again!"

A feral growl left my throat and I lunged towards him, enfolding him in my arms. The bundle of letters was squashed between us, then fell to the floor us as we kissed as if it was our last. And for all I knew, it could be. My brain still couldn't comprehend that my beautiful boy was actually here in my arms.

"I don't want to wake up," I muttered, scrunching my eyes closed.

"Me neither," Jay chuckled, cupping my chin and kissing me. "But Eds, we aren't dreaming. This is really happening."

Opening my eyes to see his sapphire blue ones, I couldn't wipe the grin from my face.

"You're really here in my arms and kissing me back!" I turned us around and we flopped on the couch.

Landing hard on the seat, my eyes widened. The buttplug! The one he had given me. It was still inside me. It was so comfortable there, and I'd been so distracted that I'd forgotten I was still wearing it. I shot him a predatory stare and grasped his hand, tugging it between my legs and lifting my hips.

"Fuck!" he stated. Now it was his eyes that widened and a smirk lingered on his face.

"Ready, willing, and able," I fired back, knowing he hadn't asked it as a question.

With a growl, he pushed me back against the arm of the sofa and his fingers went to the waist of my sleep pants.

"I have an old friend I want you to meet first," I told him, lifting my hips so he could pull them off me and pull on my legs so I was lying down a little more.

We both groaned as he held my cock for the first time in way too long. His strong fist stroked me firmly up then down as his other hand trailed to my balls then under to feel the large sapphire he knew was there. First tapping sharply on it, then giving it a gentle twist and a little tug, the sensations he created were overwhelmingly good! Playing with Jazz was always soooo much better than playing alone.

He kissed me sweetly before skimming his mouth warmly down my chest, blowing hot moist air on the tip of my hard as rock dick. I couldn't help the groan that left my throat as his tight lips descended ever so slowly along my length. My boy knew how to suck cock and he was putting his talents to good use. Over and over he slowly took me into his mouth, sensually, teasing me, swallowing around me. Finally he began to pick up speed, twisting his head on the upstroke. It felt so good I wasn't sure how much longer I could last, but I wanted it to go on forever.

Running his hands up the back of my thighs, he pushed them up, contorting me, and I wrapped my arms around my legs to hold them for him. My cock slipped out of his mouth and he licked lovingly down my shaft to my balls, paying them some attention before sitting back on his heels. I knew he wanted to see his present nestled in it's home and proving me right, I felt it jostle as he fondled and gently turned it.

"You might need some more lube by now," he reminded me, and I gestured to the desk, telling him there was some in the top drawer.

He told me to stay right where I was and not to move and I snorted. As if I was going anywhere! I was so ready for him, about 6 years ready!

He returned with the lube and a couple of condoms but instead of continuing where he left off, he lowered my legs and kissed me. Our tongues twisted and stroked as we explored each other's mouths before finally coming up for air. Resting his forehead on mine, he began singing in a whisper and I recognised the Ratcat song we used to like.

"I've been feeling oh so sad  
>you were the best thing<br>that I ever had"

I have to laugh when he starts playing air guitar, though. It's such a Jasper thing to do. How the fuck did I live without him so long? I pull him to my mouth, and through my smile, plant soft gentle kisses on his lips. He responds, eagerly meeting them and opening his mouth to mine. And suddenly the room fills with an intensity that is palpable, the laughing and joking of a moment ago replaced by an urgency.

"You have too many clothes on," I pant, reaching for the hem of his T-shirt as he nips along my jaw to my neck. "How attached are you to this T-shirt?" I ask.

For an answer he just shakes his head but I gently raise it up, revealing his toned torso to me. Breaking our kiss for barely seconds, I lift it over his head then undo the five buttons of his jeans fly. My fingers run up and down his chest, feeling the dips and planes. The sinewy muscles of his six pack sing to me; these are new since we last saw each other. So is his tattoo, and of their own accord, my fingers linger there, tracing it. I must remember to ask him about it later.

Finally, I reach for his hard cock. I once read that a cock feels like satin over steel and I can't help but agree as I take him firmly in my hand and begin to stroke. Jasper sighs, breaking the kiss and lolling his head back. Bucking into my fist, a loud moan falls from his lips.

"Fuckin' ughhhh," he groans. I love that my boy is so noisy. It's always turned me on to hear his pleasure. "I need you Eds," he told me, opening his eyes to show the love he felt for me.

"I'm yours, I always have been," I told him sincerely, not breaking rhythm. "Can I taste your Jazz Jizz now?" I questioned, wiggling my eyebrows at him to make him laugh.

"You sure know how to break the mood," he laughed as he pushed my hand away.

Straddling my chest, he only let me taste the pre-cum from his leaking cock with my tongue, before pulling away and settling back on the couch. Raising my legs for me, he planted wet kisses and blew warm breath on them as he made his way down until he was nuzzling my balls with his nose. He planted a kiss on the sapphire that was still in it's home before gently twisting it and sliding it out. I felt the plug slowly leave my body then heard the clunk as Jazz dropped it to the floor.

Busy with his tongue, he blindly swatted the couch until he found the condom, and he held it up for me to open. The feel of his tongue laving me and thrusting inside my opened hole was mind blowing but I managed the task he'd set me as I knew there were better things to come.  
>Jay sat up with a grin on his face as he thrust his cock towards my hand, silently asking me to put the condom on him.<p>

He drizzled lube on my fingers and I readied his dick for myself, wiping the excess on my own hard cock. Sitting back on his knees, he watched my face as his fingers lubed my opened hole. Sure I was ready, he aligned us and slowly filled me all the way to the hilt. He was finally home. Leaning in for a kiss, he held my gaze, a shit eating grin on his face. I couldn't believe how good it was to feel him twitching inside me, so full.

"Welcome home, Jazz," I told him sincerely as I tenderly stroked his face. He bit his lip and I could see nameable emotions flit across his pretty face as he slowly pulled almost all the way out of me only to slide in again.

He built up a slow, sensual rhythm, in then out and sometimes grinding small circles into me, hitting the right spot with each move he made. No words could describe the physical feelings he was causing my body. But the one emotion through out it all was love. Powerful and undying, it was the physical manifestation of our pure love for one another that was sending me sky-rocketing towards the edge.

Jazz's movements became erratic and his pants and moans joined mine as we hurtled towards our culmination.

"I wanna watch you cum," he panted, and my hand moved to fist my rigid cock. The extra stimulation had me teetering on the edge. Watching Jazz slowly come undone was what sent me over, though. Bucking into my hand and meeting his thrusts, my body tensed, my mouth hung open, my eyes blinking as I came hard, shooting thick streams of cum forcefully onto my chest and even my shoulder.

Jazz followed mere seconds later, flinging his head back and roaring my name. I could feel him swell and pulse inside me as I clenched around him, my muscles spasming around his thick cock. Jazz flopped forward onto his arms bucking into me as he emptied into the condom. Sated, he collapsed onto my chest, licking my cum off my shoulder, and we held each other as we came down from our high. In no hurry to leave my body, Jazz's dick remained partly inside me as it deflated and neither of us made any moves to separate. My hands caressed his shoulders and his ran up and down my forearms as the aftershocks rippled through us. Languidly we kissed, caressed, and murmured words of love.

"Fuck, that was awesome," Jazz laughed, finally lifting his head.

"It sure was!" I met his eyes with a shit eating grin of my own.

We lay there in each other's arms, not moving, just idly talking, laughing, and caressing each other. After a while, I asked if he'd like to take a bath with me and we eventually untangled ourselves from each other. Holding his hand, I lead him to the bathroom, but not before picking up Rosie and bringing her in to clean. I was meticulous about cleaning my toys and always took good care of her especially.

Jazz lay nestled in my arms as we soaked in the warm water. I told him about med school and he filled me in on his life as lead guitarist in a band. They had some local success for a few years in Texas but had never got very far and eventually disbanded as they wanted to head in different directions musically. Jasper told me his parents had wanted to move back here and, having no particular plans and the ulterior motive of wanting to try to find me, he agreed to move with them but only on their understanding that he wanted to rent a place of his own. He told me never in a million years did he expect to find me in the same block of units he had moved into and we laughed at the irony.

We puzzled over why neither of us had received our letters, and it seemed obvious that our parents had something to do with it. I was furious and ready to confront them, but at the same time, I didn't want to deal with it right now. I just wanted to enjoy having my boy back in my life. I knew the next time I saw them, we were going to be having a long talk. I wanted to know what the hell was going on!

I had come out to my parents during my first year of med school and while initially they weren't thrilled by my choice, it had always seemed to me that they accepted me for who I was. They both assured me they just wanted me to be happy and safe. I had never had another boyfriend, but I had numerous one night stands and a few casual affairs that lasted a matter of weeks each time. They had been easy and light flings, just acquaintances that satisfied our mutual needs. I wondered if Jay had found love again or had many partners. I wondered if he had made love or fucked them. I didn't know whether I ever wanted to have that conversation with him, but I did ask him if his parents knew he liked men.

Jay told me he had come out to his parents two years ago. Being a gay teenager in Texas had been hard for him. A lot of people in his town were homophobic and bigoted, so he hadn't made it known but to a few of his close friends and eventually, his parents. They told him they had suspected as much and while they weren't at all happy with his choice, they grudgingly accepted it, although Jazz told me things had never been the same between them. I felt sorry that he had to live with a family like that, keeping him at arm's length for something they had nothing to do with and that Jasper had no control over. We are who we are and we love who we love. Nothing could change that, it's just how people are. As strongly as they preferred the opposite sex, we preferred the same one is all.

As the bathwater grew cool, Jazz stood and leaned out a hand to help me up. We dried ourselves with our eyes roaming each other's bodies. I couldn't take my eyes off him and it seemed he couldn't stop looking at me either. I reached out my fingers and ran them along the tattoo on his hip. It was an eternity symbol and the words 'I'm lost'.

"Jay?" I looked up at him. "What does your tattoo mean?"

He sighed and stroked my cheek before replying.

"It means exactly what it says. I'm lost without you, Eds. I have been ever since we parted."

I stroked his tattoo reverently, processing what he had just told me, then leaned in for another kiss.

"It seems we both were," I mumbled, my mouth moving on his.

Pulling back from our kiss, I took his hand in mine.

"C'mon Jazz, let's get comfy." I lead him to my room where he audibly gulped as he saw the wrought iron headboard.

"Fuck, that pic you sent was hot!" he told me. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"First time," I told him proudly. "It seems all my first times were with you."

"And all your next times if I have anything to say about it," he stated, starting deep into my eyes.

"Jay, now that we've found each other again, there is _nothing_that's going to make me let you out of my sight," I said, pulling him towards me and enfolding him in my arms.

He groaned into my kiss and hugged me to him just as tightly.

"You know, you're going to have to teach me how to do that,"Jay nodded to the bed as he broke our kiss.

"It will be my pleasure," I smirked at him. "But that will be a lesson for another day."

We lay on my bed and snuggled into each other. Jazz's hard on bucked into my hip and he raised his lips to mine in an open mouthed kiss. I pulled him closer, pushing back into him and rolling us over so he was underneath. He slid his hands along my back and shoulders, wriggling and writhing under me as I bucked and rocked on top of him.

This was one of the things I really loved about us. We weren't afraid to move our bodies. The other guys I had fucked were into 'wham, bam, jackhammer' type sex. With Jazz and I, we made it an artform. My boy knew how to move his hips.

Jay scratched down my back and grabbed my arse in both his hands, squeezing me hard. He raised his hips in a small circle as he ground his hard cock against mine, seeking more friction. I was going to have bruises tomorrow, but I just didn't care. My tongue left his mouth and I nipped at his chin, rose to plant another kiss on his lips, then I slid down his body.

Ignoring his cock bucking into my stomach, I straddled him with my knees and bit his shoulder hard. My tongue ran over the mark I'd surely left, then down to his nipple and I licked and grazed my teeth over it before doing the same to his other. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me against him as his cock slid behind mine and nestled in the crack of my arse. He raised his hips, rubbing it up and down, brushing my hole as he squeezed my cheeks and held me open.

The air was filled with panting and heavy breathing as we sought the friction we needed. I slid further down his body and took his belly ring in between my teeth, tugging gently, then nipped and licked along his happy trail, as I worked my way to his hard cock. I looked up at him, grinning as I licked up his length, watching his eyes darken. Quickly, I pushed back up to kiss him, just briefly and with an open mouth, then turned and laid my cheek on his groin. Lifting my head, I took him into my mouth and worked him with my best techniques.

This was all new to us again, being together, fucking. I didn't want to disapoint him. I mean, head is head, but some head is better, some take it to a new level, and that's what I wanted to do for him. Slowly, tortuously slowly, I took him into my mouth, my tongue sliding along the underside of his hard cock until he couldn't contain his hips from bucking into my mouth. I picked up the pace and twisted my head around while holding him by the base.

"Yeaaah," he groaned. "Oh, you suck my cock awesomely."

I couldn't help but be spurred on my his compliment. I spat on my fingers for lube and circled his waiting hole before slowly pushing but not entering. Damn it, I knew I was going to have to stop and get the lube from my bedside table. Groaning, I pulled my lips from him and opened the drawer. Hmm, lube, condoms and my long rubber dong. This could be fun. I took them out and shut the drawer.

Hovering over Jay, I leaned in for a kiss. He pulled me to him and rolled me over, trapping our hard cocks between us.

"You in the mood for a little play, hey? I thought you might like my cock inside you and not some toy though?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Actually, the dong was for you at first, then I planned on fucking the daylights out of you," I laughed.

"Hmm, I like plan B better," he said, and took my lip in his teeth.

"Mmm, plan B," I mumbled, wondering what that might be.

Jay slid down and kissed the head of my cock, teasing me, licking along the ridge and paying special attention to my sensitive underside. He took the lube from me and drizzled some on his fingers, grinning his widest grin. I felt his tongue slide down to my balls and he drew first one in, swirling around with his tongue, then the other into his mouth. His fingers were circling my waiting hole teasingly, before pushing two in and curling them around. Once he had me moaning and ready, he withdrew and distracted me with an intense kiss. It surprised me when I felt the head of the toy at my entrance, pushing and retreating, teasing me, then finally slipping inside. He pushed the long toy in then pulled it out a little, leaving just the head inside me and rotating it. Kissing me, he pushed it all the way in, the wide handle ensuring it wouldn't ride up inside me.

Jay rolled us over so I was on top, skillfully tugging on the dong. My hard cock faced down, rubbing along his crack as we kissed. I raised up on my elbow and pumped some lube on my fingers to ready him. Jay put the condom on me and raised one leg over my shoulder so we were almost scissored. Slowly, I pushed inside him, watching his face carefully, lovingly, and stopping to kiss him when he winced. He was still so tight, after all these years. It struck me how nervous he looked and I cupped his face to ask him.

"Jay, are you alright?"

"Yesss," he hissed. "I'm just not used to it is all. I want this, Eds. I fuckin' want you inside me so bad."

It reminded me of our first time all those years ago. But we had both done this heaps of times together, not for many years, sure, but... hadn't he been fucked since?

"Haven't you done this in a while?" I asked him, angry I hadn't prepared him better. My eyes darted from one of his eyes to the other, concerned.

"No," he bit his lip. "No one has fucked me since you." He looked away, not wanting to voice his unasked question.

"Jazz, look at me," I told him softly. My cock twitched inside him when his eyes finally met mine.

"This might not be the right time to have this talk." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me and Jazz joined in, his shaking body doing nothing to help my throbbing cock seated inside him.

I kissed him thoroughly and rocked my hips side to side, enjoying the sensations it gave my dick.

"But Jazz, seriously," I murmured. "I've only let two guys fuck me since you. Both times I was drunk, and both times I regretted it." I decided that now was not the time to go into details, but I wanted him to know the truth. I knew someday I would tell him everything, that _I _had fucked plenty of them, meaningless sex and only for a release, but for now that's all he needed to know.

"I just, I never felt this way about anyone else. It's always been you, Ed's," he told me.

"Exactly," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him again.

As I rocked against him, moving side to side, Jazz began lifting his hips, slowly encouraging me to move inside him. With a slow, measured stroke, I gently withdrew, keeping my lips locked on his and just as slowly, I inched inside him again. His hand went to my ass, pressing me down as he bucked up and his eyes shut as it began to feel good for him. And for me, it was mind blowing. I was finally making love to best friend, my lost lover, and hopefully my future.

I knew I wasn't going to last long, but I wanted it to never end. I reached for Jay's cock and began pumping him, twisting my wrist on the upstroke and brushing his sensitive head.

"Oh fuck," he moaned. "Yeah, just like that." And with a few more strokes, he came, spurting over my hand and his stomach.

The feel of him clenching around me and the sight of his face as he came sent me over the edge as I continued to thrust into him, bucking and circling my hips. Finally spent, I lowered his leg and collapsed onto his chest as he stroked my back with his nails, drawing random patterns down my spine. We kissed gently, lovingly, as he continued to twitch around my now deflating dick.

Eventually, I rolled off him and disposed of the condom. He gently removed the rubber dildo from me and I brought in a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean us up. We fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke several times to Jay's kisses or his arm hugging me tighter, but it was the best night's sleep I'd had in so long. If I had anything to say about it, this was the first night of the rest of my life.

**I love Jackson, but im obviously not much of a fangirl. I wanted my Jay to have a tattoo on his stomach near his hip. Looking for inspiration, i came across a photo of Jackson and low and behold he actually has the perfect one for my story exactly where i wished! Just the words 'I'm lost'. (I just added the eternity symbol.) **

**A bit of fun below, pic is NSFW or kids ; )**  
>www (dot) demotivationalmaker (dot) comsaved (underscore) posters/poster (underscore) ytpq4irzhz (dot) jpg

Don't worry, next chapter contains more kink than this one did. But the guys have just reunited so they had to have some lovin' first.  
>Same time next week ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4 **

**A/N: All credit to the Roseanne show for the line about etiquette for setting the table. It was too good not to borrow.**

**I was interested to hear that a lot of you liked the addition of some plot to this kinkfest, so i will extend on it - a little.**

**Thanks, as always, to my pre-reader prassacut and my beta mrs. aggett. Both are nominated in several categories for the twislash festival (voting ends August 3) **  
><strong>https: ( ) spreadsheets (dot) .google (dot) com/spreadsheet/viewform?hl= ( )en_US&formkey=#gid=0 so if you haven't read their stories yet-do! This story wouldn't be here without their input, I can't thank them enough!**

**Also voting begins on 16th for TLS Lyrics and Lemons comp and I hear there is at least one slash story entered so go check it out at :**  
><strong>www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net~ ( ) tlslyricsandlemonscontest **  
><strong>I think you vote from TLS, the link is on the FF page.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but i do own an Edward Cullen belly button ring and a tin of twilight band-aids.**

Waking up with Jay in my arms that first morning was surreal. I was still processing the events that led up to this moment. I couldn't help but gaze at him sleeping, noting the similarities and the small differences that had changed his face in the years we had been apart. His dyed black curls framed his pale face, giving him a grungy, goth look that made my morning wood twitch. My eyes roamed what I could see of his body, his muscular arms so different from the lanky boy I used to know but still so...him.

I wondered again how much we had both changed. Would we be too different to continue where we left off? Would we still share the same passion for each other? If last night was any indication, the answer was surely yes to that one.

Jay stirred in my arms, a grin on his face even as he slept. My fingers traced his biceps, feeling the smooth planes of his muscles, relishing him just being here, naked in my bed. Eventually, I realised Jay's eyes were open and he was gazing up at me. Awe, surprise, amazement, elation, and finally lust. I saw it all in his wide dimpled smile.

"Mornin'," he smiled at me with a slight Texan twang in his voice. Mmm…sexy!

"Sleep well?" I grinned back at him.

He nodded as his morning wood bucked into my hip and he raised his lips to mine in an opened mouth kiss.

"Best sleep ever," he mumbled into my mouth with a grin.

We kissed for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to stop. Kissing, touching, talking, laughing... everything. It almost felt that if I left his side to go pee, which I badly needed to do, he would disappear. I didn't trust that this was real still.

"Eds," Jazz whispered into my neck, which he had just attacked and I'm pretty sure left a hickey behind as evidence, "I have to go pee."

I laughed and untangled my legs from his, rising off the bed. I held out my hand for his, and we walked naked to the bathroom together. Jay lifted the toilet seat and we both peed into the bowl, which was no mean feat as we were both sporting semis, and just glancing as his fat cock was definitely not helping matters.

I bit my lip as I contemplated the best way to ask Jay for what I wanted. In the end, I just slid open the bottom drawer of the cabinet and took out one of my spare enema kits. They were relatively easy to pilfer from work, being a doctor. I was well aware of the importance of hygiene, and, not to get all clinical on him, but If we were going to fuck, and we _so_ were, I'd prefer us to do it safely. Besides, it would make it more pleasant for both of us.

"Me first?" Jay asked, looking at the tool in my hands and nodding his agreement.

"I'll go put the coffee on, so you can take your time," I smiled, relieved.

Once the coffee was made, I knocked at the bathroom door.

"Just finishing up," he told me and not a minute later, he opened the door.

I took the large bowl from the sink cabinet and filled it with warm soapy water, kissing Jay while waiting for it to fill. I squeezed the pear shaped bulb, filling it with the warm liquid before handing it to him. Jay took it from me with another kiss and sat on the toilet. I watched as he lowered the tool, inserting it and squeezing the bulb to release the warm water, cleansing his colon of the residue waste. His eyes were closed in pleasure as handed the bulb to me. I refilled it and inserted it for him, squeezing gently as he kissed me, knowing we were going to bring each other so much pleasure when this was done. Once he was clean, he flushed the toilet as I prepared some fresh water and my usual bulb for myself.

I sat on the toilet and Jasper pushed the bulb gently inside me, and squeezed. I felt the warm water enter me, enjoying the feeling of being so full and clenching to keep it from trickling out, as Jazz kissed me. Our kiss was deep and we were both panting when the water finally left me and Jasper finally stood to refill the bulb. Once I was clean, I washed the bowl and the douche bulb, leaving them on a towel by the sink to air dry.

"Another coffee?" I enquired once we were done.

"You read my mind," Jay sighed, leaning in for another kiss.

"Get back into bed and I'll bring it in," I said, slapping him on the bum, a big grin on my face.

I filled the bottom half with water, added the coffee grinds to the insert and twisted it firmly, placing the percolator on the stove. Yeah, I was old fashioned and I still preferred my old stainless steel one to the new automatic types they sold, even though I'd singed the handle on mine so it was a little melted looking. I took out two mugs and lined them up on the bench. The sight of those mugs gave me daydreams of lazy weekends, sleeping in and fucking, and...

Shit, I was getting ahead of myself. What if Jazz didn't want ... I had to stop this train of thought. I didn't want to get hurt. I knew exactly what I wanted, and if he didn't feel the same way, I didn't know how I would cope. He had told me he did, and part of me wanted to believe, but I had spent so many years believing that Jay didn't want me anymore that the part of me that hadn't received his letters was still ruling my head. I still wondered If Jasper had really sent letters to me this whole time. I knew we would have to discuss it again, and soon. I told myself I'd just have to enjoy every moment we had together and see how the future panned out.

So it was with a maudlin feeling that I carefully brought the coffees in and set them on the bedside table.

"Eds?" Jay was looking up at me quizzically.

I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging at the ends in my usual habit. I tried to smile at Jay, but knew it didn't reach the corners of my mouth. Climbing into bed, I snuggled into his side under the covers.

"I love you, Jay." It was all I could think of to say. And I meant it from the bottom of my heart. I knew that if he let me, I would show him every day of our lives.

His hand snaked around my back and his lips met mine as he pulled me to him.

"I love you too, Eds. Always have and always will."

I pulled him on top of me, needing to feel his weight on me, his body encompassing mine. Silently we kissed, our hands caressing, our cocks grinding into each other. I swear this man could milk me dry. And I was up for trying. Why yes,... I _do_ believe I was...

"Jay, drink your coffee. I believe your going to need it." I smirked.

Jazz gulped and was off in me in a flash, reaching for his hot coffee.

"Careful now, we can't have you burning your mouth," I warned. "I'll be needing it on my cock as soon as your done."

We drank our coffee as fast as we dared, giving each other loaded looks over the rims of our mugs.

Finally Jay took my empty cup from me and placed them both on his bedside table. He learned in for a coffee flavored kiss, and, rolling on top of me, we bucked into each other. Jazz sat up and took both our cocks in his hand, stroking us up and down. It felt pretty fucking amazing to be mashed so tightly with his. I loved it when Jay took control. Usually I was the dominant one, the one to call the shots. At work, I had to be the one in charge, given my position there. If I picked up at a club, I was the one in control. Back in high school, we had shared the role, and both were something we enjoyed when the mood struck.

Jay reached over me for the lube, taking my dick into his left hand and barely losing pace. Once he had some some on his fingers, he slid lower to take me in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and twisting his head around me. His left hand tugged on my balls while his right began to tease my hole. Gently he pushed a finger in, twisting it around and brushing my prostate with the pad of his finger while his other hand stroked the smooth skin behind my balls. He worked in another finger, scissoring them inside me then curling them around to focus on my prostate again. He slowly took my hard cock into his mouth, sending me into sensory overload. Rather than me milking his cock, Jazz had turned the tables and was milking me instead.

My whole body tensed as I came hard, shooting my load down the back of his throat and he swallowed everything I gave him. Prostate massages were always guaranteed to give me one hell of an orgasm and boy had he done his job well! My orgasm went on and on. Jasper sat up with a satisfied grin once my cock began deflating. Oh, I was going to have to up the ante now!

"On your back with your arms on the headboard," I ordered once I had recovered enough.

Jazz complied and I rose off the bed, giving him by best 'don't move' glare. I left the room and went to the kitchen, opening the bottom drawer. Duct tape, pegs, and I knew exactly which toys I wanted to use for this.

I returned to find Jasper in the same position. Damn, It would have been fun to have had to punish him. I leaned over him on the bed, kissing him gently in contrast to what I had planned. Reaching for his hands, I took one and wrapped his wrist with some old sheeting before staring on the other. I did own handcuffs, but that was not what I felt like using. Improvising was a specialty of mine. Once his wrists were somewhat padded, I circled them together with the grey duct tape, making sure I didn't cut off his circulation. I attached his wrists to the bed head and moved on to his ankles, repeating the process.

"Are you ok?" I asked Jasper, checking I wasn't going too far with this.

"Fuck yeah, " he whispered.

I gently raised his legs, spreading them wide, and began to tape each leg to the headboard. I placed a firm pillow under Jay's raised hips and sat back admiring the view. Stroking down his opened legs and grabbing a handful of his arse, I slowly slid my fingers along his perineum. I aimed to tease.

I sat back admiring the view, teasing him, stroking his perineum but not touching his balls or his waiting hole, which clenched every time I neared it. As I teased him, I took the carefully whittled piece of raw ginger and circled his hole with it once, twice, three times, before gently inserting the tip. This was something I had played around with and I knew the sensations could be intense but I was ready if it got too much for him. Softly I blew on the little nub, knowing it wouldn't take long for the tingling to begin.

Sure enough, it didn't take long before Jasper gasped and started wriggling. I had him restrained firmly, so he couldn't really do much.

"Oh my god," he muttered.

"Feel nice?" I asked.

"What... what is it?" he asked me.

"It's ginger. Ever heard of figging?"

"Yeah, but I've never tried it."

"Do you like it? If it gets too much, I can take it out."

"No, don't take it out yet," he begged me. "Fuck, I need you to touch me though." He moaned needily.

For an answer, I held up the clothes pegs I had brought with me, intending to try them on his balls and nipples, but he shook his head no.

"I don't think I could take it now, Eds," he told me. "Sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for something you don't want to try," I told him with an angry edge to my voice. Didn't he know I only wanted to give him pleasure? There was no way I would force him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"I know," he whispered.

"Okay, let me take it out and wash my hands; ginger doesn't feel so good on your cock." I warned him with a grin. I knew from past experience not to get the ginger anywhere near the head of my dick. That shit stung.

I removed the piece of ginger and took the long ice cube from the dish. The ice cube tray I had in my freezer made long, thin pieces of ice, suitable for placing in drink bottles, but I liked to use it elsewhere too.

Looking at him contorted beneath me, so willingly submissive and trusting of me trying something new, gave me a feeling of satisfaction. I knew that as much as I liked it, he was enjoying it too.

I teased Jasper's puckered hole with the ice, making him struggle futilely to get away.

"Shh," I stilled him and slowly inserted it a little over halfway, making him gasp.

"I'll be right back," I promised, heading to the bathroom to wash my hands thoroughly.

Returning quickly, I took his hard cock in my hand, giving it a firm downwards stroke as I licked around his bulbous head. I paid particular attention to the sensitive underside, noting his hiss of pleasure. The ice was melting, trickling from his ass onto the sheets, when I gently pushed it in further. It didn't matter. What's another wet spot when we would only change the sheets anyway?

"Its so cold!" he told me, squirming, "I like it."

I smiled at him before taking his cock all the way deep into my throat and swallowing around him, making him buck and moan. I knew he was close and as I pulled off him I hollowed my cheeks, twisting my lips around his almost purple head. I plunged back down, taking him deep once again as I felt him pulse and I swallowed his load.

Once he had stilled, I sat up and kissed him, sharing his taste with him. My cock was begging for attention again as I began stroking myself and put on the condom. I raised his legs around my waist and entered him smoothly, taking my time to pause and feel him so cold and tight around me. When I finally began to thrust into him, I took him hard, my balls slapping against him with each deep stroke. He moaned and tensed as a dry orgasm rippled through him, nothing left for him to give me but foam.

My rhythm faltered as my balls drew up and the telltale throb of my impending orgasm approached. I looked down at my cock as it plunged over and over into Jasper's willing ass until I couldn't take it anymore and I came hard. My knees threatened to buckle as I held still and I grabbed onto the headboard for support.

Regretfully, I reached for the scissors and cut his legs free of the binds. Jasper assured me his hands were fine where they were, but I just smirked and cut him free, massaging his limbs. I knew he enjoyed being restrained. Jasper pulled me to him and I lay there, panting into his neck.

"That was a fucking marathon!" Jay exclaimed, stroking my back. .

"A fucking marathon or a _fucking _marathon?" I joked into the pillows.

"Same deal," he grinned.

We lay in bed most of the day, talking, laughing, and fucking again. Morning stretched into afternoon and Jasper had just swallowed my load again when the phone rang. I was surprised to hear Emmett's voice booming down the line.

"Eddie, watchya up to, man?

"Not much, " I answered, grinning at Jay and glancing down at my spent cock. "Just got a visitor. Remember Jay?"

'Jay? As is Jasper Whitlock Jay?" Em asked.

"One and the same," I told him.

"Well fuck man, I haven't seen him in years! I was going to ask if you wanted to come out for a beer? Bring him along."

"Hang on," I told Emm and covered the phone. Jay agreed readily; he and Emmett had always got along. We used to hang out often before Jay left for Texas.

"Em, you still there?" I checked.

"Yeah, so are you coming?" he asked.

"Sure, give us an hour. Should we pick you up?" Emmett's jeep was in for repairs. Seems he wore out the suspension. Again.

"Yeah, that would be great," he confirmed.

I hung up the phone and Jay grinned at me.

"Lets go shower and get ready." I slapped him on the bum.

"Oh, you're so gonna pay for that," Jay grinned as he jumped up.

We raced into the bathroom like teenagers again, shoving each other in a bid to make it through the door first. Fuck, I had missed this. Just being able to joke around and play.

We kept our hands mainly to ourselves, although I couldn't stop thinking about the suction handles I had, stowed in the bathroom cabinet. I figured I could bring them out when we had more time to play. We were showered, dressed, and ready to leave quickly so we managed to arrive at Emmett's pretty much on time.

"Just be careful not to touch the walls," I warned Jay as I knocked on Emmett's door. He gave me a confused look.

I felt I owed it to explain to him that our old friend Emmett had a thing for girly magazines and wanking. The front room was filled with evidence of his man-mache'. Magazines, well bits of them, were practically man-glued to the floor and even the walls. It didn't smell like sex at Emmett's house, it smelled like wank. Emmett was a depraved man, and he didn't seem at all embarrassed by it, claiming it was a natural reaction to seeing hot chick's bazonkas. I had learnt a long time ago that bazonkas were EmSpeak for breasts.

A shirtless Emmett opened the door while hopping on one foot, tugging up his fly. He held out a hand to Jay, who eyed it warily.

"Its alright man, I showered. Jeez!" Em said, clapping him on the back. "Jayman, how've you been?"

"Good, but I'm really glad to be back," Jazz answered, smiling at me.

If Emmett noticed the look, he didn't comment.

I avoided showing Jay the front room by suggesting we all go out to The Fork, a local bar that had a great selection of beers on tap. Emmett pulled his grey T-shirt over his head and slipped on his boots before closing his front door and we hopped in my Volvo to drive the few blocks. Of course, Emmett knew I was gay, so he wasn't really shocked when I took Jay's hand in mine over the gear shift.

"You too?" was all he said quirking an eyebrow at Jay. Without going into detail, he told him we had been involved back in high school and that I was his first. Now Emm looked a little shocked, I guess he didn't realize back then. I was glad to know we had been so good at sneaking around.

We found a table outside and ordered our beers. Sitting next to Jay, I couldn't help but keep some part of my body touching his. My hand on his thigh, my foot rubbing his, holding his hand, or tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. If I wasn't touching Jay, he was touching me. Emmett and Jay made small talk about school and what they had been doing since. It was a really nice afternoon, but by the end, I was dying to get Jay home so we could be alone. Those thoughts were ended when Emmett spoke up.

"Lets get something for dinner. I'm starved!"

"Gotta keep the protein up," Jay quipped.

"Oh, I think I swallowed plenty enough protein this morning," I grinned. "but a man cannot live on cum alone, as much fun as it would be to try."

Surprisingly, Emmett didn't have a come back for us. He simply quirked a eyebrow and changed the subject, telling us he had a hot date this evening and going into great detail. We really didn't want to hear about the lady in question. It always surprised me that, given the state of his house, he had girls hanging off his every word. He claimed it was because of his good looks and charm. I had to admit he was good looking, tall and slim with a built body and a cute smile, but sadly I knew Emmett was as straight as they come.

We decided to head back to my place anyway, for an early dinner, and started cooking a pasta. Emmett could eat two dinners any night of the week and he told us it would help him not look like a pig for his date if he had a snack first. When it was almost ready to serve, Jay took some large bowls from the cupboard I gestured at, and Emmett slid open the cutlery drawer.

"I know the etiquette, it's knives and forks on the left and vibrators on the right, yeah?" he quipped.

Vibrators. Now he was talking! My mind conjured up all sorts of plans for the rest of the evening, and none of them included eating dinner with Emmett. Still, I knew we would need to keep our energy up, so dinner was probably a good idea.

The pasta really was delicious, although the sight of Jasper sucking it from his fork with exaggerated movements made me have to keep adjusting myself. Jasper knew what he was doing to me, the tease, and I vowed he would pay.

Emmett invited us to the party he was having next Friday night, promising it would be a big one, and we accepted happily. It would be good for Jasper to catch up with our old friends.

We finished our beers and cleaned up, chatting about people we used to know. Having Jasper here already seemed so comfortable and normal. Just doing the day to day things that people do, like cooking or washing dishes, was so much more fun.

"Maybe I'll go downstairs and get Alice and a few things," Jay said as we finished our third beers.

"Who's Alice?" I asked. Truthfully, I was a little worried.

"Alice. My Epiphone," he looked at us like we should know what he meant. "My guitar, guys," he rolled his eyes. "BB King has Lucille, I have Alice," he shrugged.

Jay had been an amazing guitarist. I remembered how much he had liked playing old blues songs and how he raved about Mississippi John Hurt and Robert Johnson. When we were back at high school, he could play almost any request. I bet six years had only improved his skills and I was dying to hear him play for me now.

"I'd love to stay and listen but maybe next time dudes," Emmett told us, slapping a hand on both our backs. "I've got a hot date to get ready for, remember?"

We said our goodbyes and Jasper walked Emmett out. I was beginning to get a little worried by the time he returned. He knocked on my door about half an hour later and I greeted him much as I had the day before, minus the tears. Had it only been a day?

When we finally broke apart, Jasper bent down, picked his backpack off the ground, and stood his guitar against the wall. I could see how much he cared for it by the concerned way he picked it up, as if he might have damaged it in the hard black case during the one foot drop to the floor.

He took it out of it's cover reverently, sat on the couch, and began to play. I recognised the first song he played, a Mississippi John hurt song he used to sing to me, about mermaids flirting or something, but the second song was new to me. When he started singing, I was blown away by the strength of his voice and the melodic picking of the guitar strings.

"That was amazing," I told him in awe when he finished the song.

"I've picked up a few new tricks," he shrugged.

"You can be _my_ housewife, Jay! And, I'd love to hear you play some more," I told him honestly, kissing him over his guitar.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought a few things over," he changed the subject, put down the guitar, and pointed to his bag.

"Of course," I told him, wondering why he had bothered to ask. "Let's make some space for your stuff in my room."

"What about in your toy drawer?" he asked me, smirking, as we walked down the hall. "Although, I might need a drawer of my own." He lifted the bag to his shoulder.

Now that sounded interesting...

I pulled out some clothes from one of my drawers and crammed them in with the rest before turning to look at him. Jasper had emptied the contents of his bag on the bed. A pair of underwear, a t-shirt, a pair of sleep pants, and a pile of sex toys. I could make out several plugs and a dildo, but what made my dick twitch was the spreader bar.

I really wished I didn't have to go to work tomorrow... 

XXX

**A/N If I didn't explain figging, douching, or you don't know what a spreader bar is - google it. Or ask me in a review, LOL. **

**I have been wondering how many of you have done a bluetooth scan on your phones, just incase anyone interesting is close by. I'd love to hear of any interesting names you find. True story, I once did a scan and the name 'don't send me shit' came up. I was at the mall at the time so I didn't get to send them anything. Damn shame that!**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about the story so far.**

songs:  
><strong>Mississippi John Hurt- let the mermaids flirt with me <strong>

**I wanna be a housewife- Jay Brannon (*sigh* when he smiles I want to be a gay man) **  
><strong>www (dot) youtube (dot) comwatch?v=lNxzFPTA1y4**


	5. The Assacologist

**Bluetooth Ch5**

**The Assacolologist**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight's ass. If I did, there would be kink.**

**AN: Jasper is talking to me, finally. I know some of you wanted a JPOV so here is **_**part**_** of it, along with some answers about the letters, by request. **

**Big thanks once again to my awesome pre reader prassacut and beta Mrs. Agget. A Jasper sized bottle of lube for both of you. **

**No thanks to the online thesaurus for only having 17 words to use instead of ass. See if you can find them all.**

Monday JPOV

I knocked on the front door of my parents' new house. Sure, I had a key, but this place didn't feel like my home, and I doubted It ever would. Actually, I hadn't felt at 'home' living with my parents since long before we moved to Texas, and now that we were back, I was even more uncomfortable around them. They hadn't done anything to try to change the situation and I knew that after today, things between us would get even worse. I was here to confront them.

Unfortunately, Edward had to work today. Neither of us wanted him to leave this morning. In the end, I'd kissed him thoroughly and promised to let myself in with the spare key he handed me, and to be there when he got home. He looked at me like I might disappear If he left me, like It would be as though I'd never existed. I tried to assure him I was no mirage. As soon as he left, I lit a cigarette for courage and planned what I would do today.

It had been an amazing few days...the best weekend I had spent since I was forced to leave his side all those years ago. Being with Edward again made me feel like I was truly alive. I had barely coped the first year after I'd left. I wrote him a letter every week, sometimes more, and every day I checked the mail box but I never received even one letter from him. I was heartbroken. To be honest, I'd never completely healed. My heart had never let me love another. Not to say I hadn't tried; I'd had numerous one night stands once I discovered there was a gay bar in the next town. But, I'd never let any of the guys I'd pick up touch me. And definitely no kissing. I was only there for one thing, and I made sure they knew it.

My mind wandered back to the night I'd received his first Bluetooth photo. I didn't own much and It hadn't taken me long to set up my new apartment. I'd spent the first two nights on a mattress on the floor, but that night I'd decided to set up my bed. I had just put the clean sheets on and lay back, enjoying being at normal bed height, when I noticed my phone was blinking, indicating I had a message. I didn't know anyone in the neighborhood, so at first when I saw it was a Bluetooth, and the sender was 'nokia9', I thought It had been sent to me by mistake. But I opened it anyway. I'm not sure what I was expecting to see, but It definitely wasn't a guy's ass, and a hot one at that! Smooth and firm and not hairy.

I looked at the picture a while and my hand slowly stroked my chest and made it's way into my pants. It had been a while since I'd picked up a john, many weeks before we had left Texas actually, and really, I was horny. All this self love didn't really cut it, but it was my only option right now. I began stroking myself. Once I was nicely hard, I took a photo and studied it. I decided my cock was quite nice, and I hoped whoever this nokia9 guy was that he would appreciate such a fine looking picture. I typed in 'nice ass' and sent it before continuing with my wank.

Minutes passed and I'd cum hard over my hand and abs to the thought of this anonymous, ass photo sending guy, who apparently lived close enough to Bluetooth pics to me. About ten minutes later, I got a reply. The name had been changes to edWOOD but I guessed it was the same person, unless the whole town was into sending dirty pics to their new neighbors. I opened the message.

Fuck. _Fuck!_I stared at the new picture and my cock immediately hardened. The guy looked fairly young, I couldn't see much of his face but he looked about my age if I could guess by his body. But it wasn't his body my eyes were fixed on. He was lying on his back with his legs tucked over his head and his cock dangling over his mouth. His tongue was licking the tip and great globs of cum were shooting through the air and had landed on his lips. It was the single most erotic thing I'd ever seen. I wanted, I needed to meet this guy. If I could learn how to do this, I would never have to leave the house!

I tried, really I did. I leaned down but I was no where near able to reach even the tip of my cock. I took a photo of my sad attempt, typing 'teach me oh master' and sending it via Bluetooth. Not a minute passed before another pic arrived and I opened it excitedly. This time it was of a box of condoms with a phone number scrawled on it and the words 'I tired myself out. Call me at 5 tomorrow'. Oh, I would be calling him alright!

The next day I waited impatiently for 5pm, but a message arrived a few minutes before. My jaw dropped and my heart started pounding when I saw the sapphire plug and put two and two together. edWOOD was surely Edward, my Edward, my lover, my best friend. I didn't have to think, I called him straight away. The phone rang out and I dialled again and again. I was sobbing by now. Did he not know it was me? Was he toying with me? What the fuck was happening?

Finally... finally he answered, barking out a sharp 'What?' All I could do was sob for a moment before I set out a shaky, "Eds?"

When I found out he lived upstairs, I raced out the door, not stopping to lock it. I fell into his arms and it was almost as though those six years had never happened. Sure, he looked a little different, more muscular, and there was something different about his face that I couldn't put my finger on. But he was still the same Edward. My first and my last.

And the letters. He had bundles and bundles of letters for me. He told me he had written every week too, but stopped sending them after I didn't write back. But I had written to him! I sent him a letter a week, even had one half written on my desk telling him about the move. Something was up, but neither of us cared at that very moment.

When he pulled me to the couch and his eyes grew wide, I didn't know what was going on, until he took my hand and placed it on his jean covered ass, that is. Even through the material, I knew what he had under there. The plug, my gift to him on his birthday six years ago. I was thrilled that he still had it, that he still used it. It made me feel that a part of me had been with him all along and I just didn't know it.

And the sex. Damn, the sex...The first time I fucked him, I'd nearly come undone in seconds. It took all my strength to hold out and make him cum first. And when it was his turn, he looked so pissed at himself for not taking more time preparing me. Our brief confessions about partners we'd had during our time apart was a little uncomfortable, but he made me laugh by telling me it might not be the right time to discuss it while his cock was inside me.

Last night was, like I told him, a fucking marathon. When he taped me to the headboard, it was six years of fantasies come true. Mainly though, I was just grateful that he still loved me. He told me he did, and I felt like I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Edward Cullen still loved me and I loved him back just as hard.

I shook my head to clear it and let out a deep breath before knocking again. The door opened and there stood my father. My red necked, bigoted, small minded father who had never even tried to understand me, his only child.

"Son," he nodded, glaring at me. "What brings you here?"

As if a son would need a reason to visit his parents.

"Just stopped by to see mom and have a chat with both of you," I told him straightforwardly. "Is she home?"

Dad nodded and gestured with his head to come in.

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome, Dad," I said sarcastically as I stepped over the threshold. He just grunted in reply.

I found Mom sitting on the patio, her standard gin and lemon in a tall glass, even though it was barely noon. I kissed her on the cheek dutifully and took a seat as my father sat next to her.

"Why Jasper," she drawled, looking me up and down. "What brings you here looking so...satisfied?"

"I've come to ask you a few questions." I got straight to the point. "About some mail I never received."

The look that passed between them made it obvious they knew what I was talking about.

My mother took a sip from her drink and my father shot me a dirty look as he ran his hands though his hair.

"If you're talking about the letters from that fagboy Edward, then you needn't bother," he growled.

"Yes, those are the letters I'm talking about. What the fuck did you do with them?" I tried to speak calmly although I was livid. My fingers clenched into fists. I wanted to take him down.

"Knew this would come up sooner or later," my father muttered. "We never should have come back here."

"We read the first few and were so disgusted that we paid for a post box in your name, and had them destroyed," my mother replied, waving her glass absently.

"What the fuck?" I asked, getting to my feet. "Those letters were addressed to me. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Language," my father warned in his threatening voice. "Don't you fucking speak to us like that, you nancyboy. I told your mother not to call you that wussy name the day you were born and look what happened. You made it clear you like cock, and I, for one, think we left it too late to take you away from that faggot. Or maybe it was you that was corrupting him?"

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath to calm myself. I had to know the whole truth and now. I didn't give a fuck if I never saw my parents again after today.

"Simple Jasper," my mum replied from behind her glass. "We knew he was trying to corrupt you and make you into a faggot too, so we moved to Texas."

"You knew?" I asked.

"You think we didn't hear those disgusting moans coming out of your room every time he stayed over? Why do you think we stopped letting him stay?" My father asked, looking repulsed.

"But I loved him."

"Pffft, love? Love? Love is for a man and a woman, nothing else. You disgust me, Jasper. Sodomy is a sin."

"No," I replied calmly. "What is a sin is that you refuse to even try to understand your own son or even contemplate that someone may care for another regardless of sex or color or creed." I knew my father felt the same way of immigrants, Jews, and anyone who didn't believe in the same things he did.

"If that's the way you feel then you know where the door is," my Mother said, sipping her drink calmly.

"We let this get way out of hand. Shoulda packed you off to that psyche hospital the day you told us you were gay," my father told me calmly. "Your mother seemed to think you would grow out of it, but I always knew you were a lost cause. Shit, you don't even like grid iron."

I didn't know what the fuck that had to do with anything. I was a decent person and I was their son. They should support me, no matter what.

"Did the Cullens know too?" I asked deceptively calmly. I knew I would be leaving this house and never coming back, so I wanted answers to every one of my questions before that happened.

"Yes," my mother answered. "They did the same thing we did, got a post box for all Edward's mail and had it destroyed."

"Although the last few times we've spoken, they kept trying to convince us that it is acceptable to have a poof for a son," my father chimed in.

Well that was all I needed to know. I looked both of my parents in the eye, turned, and walked out of their house without another word. To me, they were both dead. I knew I would never look back.

I hopped into my beat up old red truck and drove back to the apartments, feeling relieved that the truth was finally out. Edward _had _sent me letters, he _did_love me, and we had the rest of our lives to make up for the wrong our parents had done us.

I didn't want to bother him at work. I knew he would be as livid as I was once he found out the truth, but as an ER doctor, he needed to be there with a clear head. Lives were at stake, and he would find out the truth soon enough. So I decided to set up a little scene and surprise him.

********************************************************************************************************  
>EPOV<p>

I was stuck in traffic and I couldn't wait to get home. I'd managed to leave on time today and even grabbed a latte for the road, knowing that I was going to be driving in peak hour traffic, but it still annoyed the hell out of me. During lunch break I had confronted my father, and he confirmed that he had thrown out every single goddamn letter Jasper had sent me. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I couldn't believe when he started to apologise to me and I cut him off mid sentence, walking out of the room. But I was determined not to waste anymore time thinking about that today; Jasper was back in my life and to hell with both my parents.

The light turned amber just in time to make a quick left down a side street so I could cut the corner without having to wait at the stupid traffic lights. I needed to get home to Jasper so bad!  
>I reached for my phone to take another look at the fuckhot photo he'd sent me. Yeah, the hospital was out of range of Bluetooth. Naked Jasper. In my bath. That sexy dimpled grin and the light in his eyes...ung! Not safe for work took on new meaning once Jasper came back into my life.<p>

Finally, our block of apartments came into view and I parked in my designated space. I've never hurdled the stairs so fast in my life. I'd only been back at work for one day but I swear the time away from him had felt like a week. I grinned, jogging past the door to his flat, knowing he would be in mine.

I unlocked my front door and bolted for the bathroom. No Jasper. Walking back out, I glanced into the living room. The sofa had been turned around and pushed aside and the six chairs from the dining table had been lined up against the far wall, evenly spaced. The coffee table was stacked neatly with magazines and a potted plant, and had been placed in front of three of them.

A massage table that I sure as hell didn't own was off to the side near the fire place, and beside it stood Jasper. Dressed in my scrubs. A wicked grin lit his face as he greeted me.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," he drawled, smirking at me. "I'm Dr. Whitlock, your assacolologist."

"Don't you mean proctologist?" I asked

"Nope, I prefer assacologalist," he grinned. "I see you're early for your 5PM appointment. Would you like to read an out of date magazine while I prepare for your examination?"

Fuck. Me.

"Uh, sure," I grinned, playing along.

"Perhaps you could fill out this form I prepared earlier?" He inquired, handing something to me.

I read the questions he'd scrawled on a piece of notepaper and laughed. Do you participate in anal sex? Do you swallow? Just how many buttplugs do you own? Do you think Dr. Whitlock is the most fuckhot doctor you've ever seen?

"Now, now," he said, shaking his head. "We take our patients' privacy very seriously, Mr. Cullen. All answers will remain in confidence."

"Uh, yes, yes, fifteen or so, and fuck yeah!" I answered, while he pretended to take notes.

"Well, Mr Cullen, if you will strip and lie down on my examination table, we can proceed with your exam."

I was out of my clothes in seconds. He licked his lips watching my semi hard cock as I strode towards him and kissed him forcefully.

"Welcome home, Eds," he grinned.

"Hi Jazz," I laughed.

"Now," he mock coughed. "If you would just lie face down on the table, we can proceed."

I lay down as he had asked, and he wheeled in the trolley that I usually kept in my bathroom. Only instead of my toothpaste and shaving creme, it now held a large pump bottle of lube, latex hospital gloves, and an array of my 'toys' neatly placed on a towel.

Oh, I was so going to enjoy this!

Jasper, oops, Dr. Whitlock, began by giving me a full body massage. He squirted some massage oil on his hands and as he rubbed them together the beautiful scent of sandalwood wafted towards me. He remembered. Sandalwood had always been one of my favourites.

Starting at my shoulders, he began by rubbing large circles with his thumbs, gently relaxing my tired muscles. He massaged both my arms all the way to my fingers, stretching them out and gently squeezing them on the way down. Then he began easing the knots out of my back. I hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. He briefly ran his palms over my bottom before starting on my thighs.

"Haven't you forgotten something, Doctor?" I asked him, looking up.

"All in good time," he replied, grinning. Ugh, those dimples killed me!

Kneading his way down my legs and calves, he came to my feet. I'd always been ticklish, and Jazz knew this well, but he didn't take advantage like I expected him to. He just massaged firmly, paying particular attention to the area above my toes and my heels but avoiding the ticklish arch.

When he was done, I turned my head towards him, eyes shut.

"That was awesome," I told him gratefully, lifting my head for a kiss as he bent down to meet my mouth.

"I'm not finished yet," he whispered in my ear and stood up.

His palms ran firmly down my arms, then I felt long strokes down my back all the way to my bottom.

Moving lower down the table, he stroked firmly down the sides of my cheeks, moving slowly toward the middle each time but never brushing the crack. Leaning forward, he planted a soft kiss on each globe before rubbing soothing circles, larger and larger, until he was parting my cheeks with each go. He was driving me crazy and I wanted to beg him for mercy by the time I finally felt his palm run all the way down my crack and almost brush my balls.

He stroked firmly down my crack then finally parted my cheeks, pausing, and I guessed eyefucking me, but continued to tease by rubbing circles around the top again and out to the sides. Jay kept up the torturous teasing, stroking my bottom everywhere, parting my cheeks, sometimes pausing to look but never actually touching my hole. By the time he did, I was so worked up that I'd had to shift many times to make my dick more comfortable.

Jasper moved from my side and I heard the snap of the rubber gloves as he put them on. I opened my eyes to find him drizzling lube on them and he moved the tray to a closer position.

The fingers of one hand parted my cheeks as the other ran down the cleft of my ass. One lubed finger circled my puckered hole but withdrew to tease up and down while he still held me open. He asked me to sit up on my knees, arching my back, and began to step things up a notch. Warm lube drizzled down my crack as he held me open. His gloved fingers teased my hole again and again before he finally inserted his fingertip then circled once more, dragging my flesh to the side.

With the side of his hand, he tapped my opening a few times, the little bit of pressure making me arch my back for more. Jay's index finger finally entered me and I moaned as he turned it slightly inside me, just a little shallower than I wanted and needed it to be. The sensations he was creating were driving me wild.

"Damn gloves," Jay laughed. "I don't know how you wear them all day!" He ripped them off, tossing them into the bin.

"You would too if you had to give a vaginal exam," I rolled my eyes and we both burst out laughing.

Leaning in for a kiss, he whispered, "I'm not done with you yet, not by a long shot." He slapped me hard on my rump, making me shudder.

Jay's hands ran reverently over my bottom again. Parting my cheeks, he leaned in and lovingly tongued my waiting hole. Flattening it, then penetrating me and swirling it around, knowing how much I loved it when he did this for me. I arched my back, writhing, giving him better access and let out a string of profanities as he fought to hold me still. His tongue laved me, circling, penetrating then retreating, only to begin again as a low keening sound left my lips.

Jay reached for the lube and drizzled some over his fingers. Once again, he pushed his fingertips inside me, swirling them around, dragging my skin to the side. He teased my hole over and over then finally pushed easily through my ring of muscle and brushed my prostate. I arched my back and my mouth hung open; it felt so fucking good.

Placing his other hand firmly on my back to hold me still, he did it again then retreated to circle and stroke up and down my parted crack. He leaned in and licked around my puckered passage and inserting his finger, pulled me open to him to taste me again. I felt him stretch me further as he withdrew his tongue and inserted a second finger, circling it inside me just deep enough to brush my gland again.

Teasingly, he withdrew a finger, playing with only one before adding the index finger of his other hand. Gently stretching me open, I felt his warm breath and then his tongue exploring as deep as it could reach. I groaned and writhed under his ministrations.

His fingers left me and I heard him fumble on the trolley top as he laved my skin. Jay stood up and pumped some lubricant onto one of my smaller size dildos, readying it for our play. His fingers trailed lightly over me, still writhing in my need for more. I felt the dildo rubbing down from the top of my cleft, deeper, until it brushed my waiting hole. Then slowly, slowly he pushed it in until it encountered my ring of muscle.

I put up no resistance as he rotated it just inside me, deep enough to tease, before withdrawing it to rest just outside me. Groaning in need, I pushed back onto the toy, feeling it glide smoothly in. Jasper pushed it deeper, filling me as far as it would reach, and stilled, playing with the flared base so the vibrations would travel up to the tip.

Smoothly, he withdrew it only to plunge back halfway, twisting the base of the dildo in circular motions wider and wider, moving me gently from the inside. Filling me again, he pushed the toy in as deep as it would go and tapped on the base, again sending the vibrations through the toy. I could tell his hands left me as the dildo began to slowly slide out on its own and I heard the trolley jostle, knowing he was reaching for something new.

The dildo was gently slid back in place and I felt a vibration inside me at the same time I heard the hum. He had turned on the vibrator and held it firmly against the flared base of the dildo. It pleased me when he removed the dildo and replaced it with the cool latex of the new toy, and I was on tenterhooks waiting for him to turn it on. He teased me with the gentlest setting before turning it to a stronger one, always varying the depth at which he inserted it. I owned several vibrators but my favourite was the one that had a pulse setting as well and I was elated when he turned the pulse function on. The randomness of the timing always had me on edge. And I was on the edge already without him even touching my cock.

Just as I thought this, one hand ran all the way down my rear to stroke my perineum and cup my balls. He rolled them, tugging gently, pushing the toy in firmly, then stopping the vibrations all together. My muscles clamped on the vibrator, trying to keep it from sliding out as Jasper reached for my rigid cock. Gripping it tightly, he lowered it so it was between my legs as he firmly stroked me up and down. His other hand began easing the vibrator in and out of me in time to his sure strokes.

"You're so hard for me already," he whispered into the silent room and I whimpered in reply.

Leaning in and pulling my cock under me slightly, he licked the precum from my now throbbing dick. A trail lingered between the head and his tongue. I groaned and tried to hold still when I finally felt his tight lips around me, sliding as deep as he could manage in this position.

"Now, I need you to soften for this, Eds," he told me, removing the vibrator. "I want you to think of something that will help."

My cock didn't like it when his mouth left it and I didn't know what he was going to do to me, but I thought of what Bella had once done when we were in high school, grabbing my wrist and shoving it into her pants. It was my usual technique for deflating a hard on as the memory of her smell always guaranteed a fast flaccidity.

Once he saw my cock deflating, Jay reached for it again and before I could get any harder he drew it up behind me and inserted the tip into my readied hole. One of his palms held the base of my dick down and the other was gently rocking me into myself.

Fuck. Me! Yeah! This was something I had tried a few times but never in front of anyone else. I knew I was long compared to some, and I had never been more thrilled for the blessing than the first time I discovered I could do this. It couldn't reach inside me very far, but it was inside me and that's all that mattered. I knew now that Jay matched me kink for kink, but wow, I was blown away that it was him making me do this.

"Fuck," I stated.

"Hmm, so it seems," Jay replied. "You look so hot right now, Eds. That looks so fucking kinky."

His hand left my shaft but he was still flattening me from the base and I slid out, instantly hard as a rock.

"Mmmm, fuck me Jay, please!" I begged him.

"I don't think my poor massage table would cope." he mused. "Come on, let's get a little more comfortable."

But when I made a move to get up, he pushed firmly on my back.

"Not quite yet."

Jay lubed up one of my largest buttplugs and I felt it gently slide into place. Well as gently as a large, hollow, Doc Johnson could be slid into place. I felt his fingers moving inside it as he groaned.

"Fuck, you look amazing stretched like that. I can fit all my fingers inside you."

"Yeah, feels pretty fucking amazing too," I agreed readily.

Gingerly, I rolled over and got off the table. Jasper kissed me thoroughly and my cock twitched, knowing it was finally going to get what it needed.

He sent me in ahead of him, with a slap on my ass, telling me to get comfortable and he would be in in a minute. Lying on my side, I fondled the plug inside me. Yes, it was a thrill that the plug was hollow. I'd often thought of making a little kit to carry inside. I could put some lube, a couple of condoms, and some wipes inside and roll a condom over the base. Instant travel kit. I wondered how amazed Jazz would be when I showed him I was all prepared. Ah, but that was an idea for another time. Right now, I wanted nothing more than his hard cock moving inside me.

I heard the sound of running water and Jasper moving about. 'Ahh, good boy,' I thought, realizing he was cleaning my toys. It didn't take long before he appeared in the doorway with them. He shot me that fuckhot grin I loved and was at my side in an instant, leaning in for a kiss.

Standing back up, he made short work of the hospital scrubs. We both knew what we needed and the time for teasing was over.

I rolled onto my back, pulling him by the hand, and he climbed on top of me, rubbing his hard cock against mine. My hands twisted in his curls as we ground into each other, groaning and kissing roughly, his tongue fighting with mine for dominance. His fingers scratched down my sides with a pleasurable pain as he reached lower to cup my ass, squeezing it roughly. He pulled on my leg and I wrapped it around him, anchoring him to me, thrusting my cock against his.

"Fucking gonna fuck you so hard," he growled, squeezing my ass roughly and scraping it with his fingernails.

He sat back and raised my legs, planting my feet on his chest and scraping his nails down my legs. Reaching for my buttplug, he twisted it slowly and together we removed it. He sat back on his knees, slapping his thighs.

"Get over here and sit on my cock," he demanded.

I scrambled up, wrapping my legs either side of him and took his lower lip between my teeth. He held his hard cock for me as I impaled myself easily on him, causing us both to groan. His head lolled back as I rose and fell, over and over, then ground myself on him, circling my hips.

"Look at me," I demanded and he opened his eyes.

He attacked my lips brutally as I ground myself back and forwards on him. His hard cock was slick inside me as I began rising up and down on him again. He reached for my dick and I all but groaned. After all our foreplay, I was not going to last long.

He sensed I was close and he squeezed my cock hard, tugging me faster, pulling me to orgasm.

"Gonna make you cum so fucking hard," he grunted.

A few strokes of his fist later and I was. I shot streaks of white creamy cum all the way up his chest, grinding into him as his cock hit me right where I needed it. He pulled me towards him, lifting his hips over and over, bucking up into me as I rode out my high. My used ass clenched around him as he thrust up hard each time, lifting me with each powerful jerk of his thighs. Jay's thrusts grew erratic as he pulled me down harder on top of him and he stilled, yelling out my name as he came deep inside me.

He fell against my cum streaked chest, grasping me around my back and over my shoulders to hold me in place as he came hard. I could feel him throbbing inside me as the cum jetted into the condom.

My addled brain wished we had gone bareback. I wanted to feel his flesh against mine. I wanted _him_inside me, not the condom. I wanted to feel his cum warm and trickling from me after. I wanted us to be one.

We held each other, panting for air, as I continued to rock against him. Finally he lowered me to my back, his cock softening, and I whimpered from the loss as it left me. He lay on top of me, stroking my biceps as we came down from our mutual high.

"That was epic," I told him breathlessly and he nodded his head against mine, unable to form words.

"I'm not a doctor, but I know how to make you feel better," he quipped, and I managed a chuckle.

"You sure do, Jay, you sure do."

XxX

We must have fallen asleep because I woke to find him still lying across me, his head on my chest. I was pretty sure it was almost glued there by my dried cum. My hand snaked into his hair and rubbed over his scalp as I lay remembering our evening. Jay was full of surprises. I had always been the kinkier one, the one most likely to take charge. I guess my boy had grown.

I grew a little melancholy at the thought of all the time we had spent apart. I had hoped we would still have the same passion for each other and I was proved right, but I worried that maybe we were different somehow. Really, I just hoped we would still work.

Jay snuggled into me as he stirred before waking up. His eyes rose to meet my gaze.

"Sleep well, Dr. Whitlock?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Don't you know it," he quipped, grinning my favourite dimpled grin.

**A/N: So? What did you think? I'd love some feedback. I know you**'**re** **reading so please review and let me know your thoughts. Want more JPOV? I may or may not have an outtake I'm working on.**

**For those who don't believe self fucking is doable, NSFW NSFK...**

www (dot) xtube (dot) com/watch (dot) php?v=iAXgg-J838- (7 second short version)

pornesque (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/6877861348 (about 5 mins, this guy is really into it!)


	6. Apologies and Answers

**A/N: Seriously? I have 90 reviews and it's my first story? You guys rock! I'm so glad you are liking this kinkfest. I tried to reply to everyone. If I missed you, I'm so sorry.**

**Finally, I have figured out how to add Mina's banner to my profile page so check it out. She surprised me with it a while ago. Isn't she brilliant! I love it!**

**Thanks to my prereader, prassacut, and my beta, Mrs. Agget. I couldn't do this without you! **

**Relax your Neck by Jay Brannan (the only song I know of about fellatio)**  
>http ( ):www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v= ( ) eUeoJIGt6A8 **(song starts about 50 secs in)**

**P.S. OMG! I was reading a quote from Jackson, and his guitar is called Annabelle. Told you I'm a terrible fangirl, not knowing that!**  
><em>"I couldn't do without my guitar, Annabelle. When I picked it out, I thought, 'This is a great sounding Southern Resonator, and it needs an appropriate Southern girl's name'."<em>

**I didn't write Twilight, obviously, blah, blah, don't own anything, blah blah...just read and enjoy.**

Jasper must have woken before me because the smell of freshly brewed coffee roused me from a deep sleep. I opened my eyes to find a mug wafting under my nose, and Jasper's wide smile as he stood there holding it. He placed it on the bedside table as I stretched and sat up.

"Mornin," he smiled, jumping over me to belly flop on the bed.

"Morning," I replied, pulling him to me for a kiss. "Last night was amazing. I don't know how we could top that."

"You could top me?" he smirked.

I groaned at his poor attempt at humor, but it changed to one of need when his hand wrapped around my dick.

"You're insatiable, and I love it," I said, and kissed him.

"I think we could fuck on the hour every hour and I'd still want more," he told me.

"You up for trying?" I inquired.

"Fuck yeah! You got a watch?"

"You really think you could cum 24 times in one day?" I asked him and brought my lips to his.

"Not sure, but I'm willing to find out," he answered into my mouth.

I ground my erection into his. Damn, I felt like one of Pavlov's dogs. One look from Jay was all it took for me to start getting hard. As I held him in my arms, his body flush against mine, my fingers traced his lips. I brushed the hair from his face as I leaned in for another kiss and this time, we both moaned. I could kiss Jay all day and still want more. I felt the touch of his lips all the way through my body as a tingle ran down my spine and my toes curled. It almost made me want to cry like a baby, the love I felt for this man. I swear he owned me, body and soul. I silently vowed to show him my love every day of our lives.

Jay ran his fingertips along my back so gently, with so much tenderness. How could I ever doubt he felt the same way for me? The sharp contrast between his seduction of last night and the passion we were creating this morning was astounding. Last night, he had been powerful in his need. It had been rough and dominant and I will never deny that I loved it, but this tender side we were showing each other only strengthened my love for him. I realized that we could be both tender and rough with each other, as the mood struck. Ah, the things we could do together.

My erection was hard against his thigh and I couldn't help but buck into him in my need for friction. Jasper gripped my hair and his other hand squeezed my ass hard. As I rolled us over so I was on top of him, his legs parted and wrapped around my waist. The feel of his hard cock against mine, both of us rubbing together, had us slick with precum. I needed to be inside him, and soon.

Finally managing to tear my lips away from his, I reached over Jasper for the lube on the bedside table. Jay held onto my hips, not letting my cock leave his. He bucked into me as I blindly swatted the table until my hand finally found the bottle and placed it on the bed. I kissed him again then slid down, tracing his chest and torso with my tongue. On the way, I toyed with his nipples, making him writhe against me. They were always so sensitive to my touch. My other hand slid to play with his belly ring, gently sliding it.

"Fuck that feels good," he whispered.

"You like that? You like me playing with your ring?"

Jay snorted. I knew I had meant it innocently, but I playfully ran my finger down his happy trail and along his cock to the tip. Jay bucked his hips as I reached for the lube and coated my fingers. I teased the ridge of his cock with my tongue and just as my fingers entered him, took it into my mouth.

This time, I made sure to prepare him well. When he couldn't take it anymore, he begged me to fuck him. I wiped the excess lube on his hard cock and hovered over him, leaning in for a kiss as I aligned us. We kept kissing as I entered him slowly, giving him time to adjust. Jay wound his leg around my back and pushed me into him, silently telling me he needed me deeper. When I was buried to the hilt, It took all my strength to pause and let him adjust. I could feel how tightly he was clamped around me, muscles fluttering, as they pulsed around my intrusion.

When Jay bucked into me, I knew he was ready and I slowly withdrew. Our foreheads rested together as I slowly eased out of him until only the head of my cock remained. Something reminded me of our very first time together, and I tried to take it as slow this time as I had then. I truly felt bad for not preparing him better the other night. I wanted to show him, without words, that I loved him and would take care of him.

As the ridge of my cock slid past his prostate, Jay groaned and pushed back into me. His noises were spurring me on, and It was a raging battle inside me to take this slow. I kissed him softly, reverently, as we slowly made love.

"Faster," Jay hissed, frustrated by my slow pace, and I sped up my rhythm a little.

"Eds," Jay said, cradling my cheek, "you aren't going to break me or hurt me, please...harder."

I thrust into him full hilt and stilled, grinding in circles as I gazed into his sapphire eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. I know I ….the last time...I didn't..."

"Edward," Jay said firmly, "I need this. The other night was amazing, the best in six fucking long years. I need you to fuck me properly."

"I'm trying to make love," I said, blushing as I hid my face in his neck.

"This is love," he told me, arching his back. "You know as well as I do. But I need you to know I want more," he confirmed.

I nodded my head into his shoulder and began to pick up my pace. Just being inside him again was the most fucking amazing experience. He was so tight, and he wanted _me_, needed _me_to do this properly. He had told me he also had never let anyone else fuck him. I had seen how small his 'toys' were, so it was no wonder he was so tight. I knew he deserved my best and I was going to show him what my best was.

I changed positions and rose up to my knees as my hand grasped his cock and began stroking it in time to my thrusts. As I fucked him, I rolled my hips, pulling my cock out then pushing it all the way back in deep. Jay's legs locked around my waist and he moved in sync with me, arching off the bed as I gave him what he needed.

Trying to look at his face, his dick, and my cock rocking in and out of him all at the same time, I knew I wouldn't last long. I had to make him cum before I did.

"You look so fucking hot right now Jay," I half whispered, twisting my wrist gently at the upstroke and trailing my other hand over his inner thigh.

"It feels so good," he groaned. "Not gonna last long."

Jasper lifted his head up and kissed me forcefully, ramming his tongue in my mouth. He pushed me back on the bed as he sat up, never breaking our connection. As he straddled me, kissing me still, he began to rise and fall on my cock. It felt so good to have him on top of me, his whole weight on me, and his tongue in my mouth.

His heavy breaths washed over me as he sat up and I began to thrust up into him, bucking my hips in a continual motion as curses fell from my lips.

"Touch yourself," I begged him. I used to love watching Jasper wank while I was inside him, and the sight before me didn't disappoint as I continued to thrust my cock in and out of him at speed.

A few strokes of his cock later, I felt him pulse around my dick as he stilled and came in spurts over my hand and his abs. He stroked himself through it, as I held him tightly by his hips, still rocking myself into him.

The feel of him clamping around my cock and the look on his face as he came undone hastened my own release. I felt my balls draw up and grew impossibly harder before I thrust up one last time, spilling my release inside him. His fluttering muscles milked me and my eyes closed as my head fell back, slackjawed.

Jasper fell to my chest and I stroked his back as I softly kissed him. His legs tangled with mine and his toes stroked my foot as we both grinned into our kiss. Jasper pecked my lips, smiling broadly as he held my face gently in his hands.

"That was awesome!" he laughed, gazing into my eyes. "Can we do it again?"

"You'll have to give me a minute," I laughed back, pressing him closer.

"Seriously Jay, you're so tight! Don't you use your plugs very often?" I asked him.

"Um, kind of, I mean..." Jay looked embarrassed. I guess shy Jasper was back.

"Come on, you've just had my dick in your ass and your embarrassed to talk about a few toys?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I'm just not used to talking about it, is all." He took a deep breath and I stroked his thigh for moral support.

"I do play with them, usually just Maria though, and you know she is small."

"Maria?"

"Yeah, you called your Rosebud Rosie; I call mine Maria." He shrugged. "Do you think it's kinda weird we both chose girls' names for our toys?"

"Maybe it's like boats and instruments," I burst out laughing."Yes, it's a little weird, seeing as I'm not attracted to females _at all_!"

"Me either," he shrugged. "I have had friends who are girls, but I've never wanted to sleep with one."

I nodded in agreement.

"So, yeah, the Rosebuds are pretty small," I steered the conversation back to toys. "How long do you usually wear it for?"

"Sometimes an hour, sometimes overnight," he shrugged. "Depends on how long I can take it."

"What? You've never gone plugged during the day?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Well, I've wanked with one in during the day, of course, but I haven't tried to wear one out of the house or anything."

"Would you try?" I asked. It would be so hot if Jay was ready for me anytime I wanted him. Not that I minded preparing him, not at all. Just the thought that I could bend him over and take out the plug, just use a bit of lube and we would be fine...

"Um, what are you suggesting?" He asked, a gleam in his eye. "You want me to try it for you?"

"Fuck yes! But I want you to try it for yourself, too," I told him. "It's a pretty cool feeling, going out in public wearing one."

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, tomorrow," I grinned..

It was nearly evening when we woke for the last time. I stretched and got out of bed, leaving a sleeping Jasper sprawled under the covers. When I checked the wastebasket, there were at least 7 condoms I could see, all neatly tied off in a knot at the top.

I went to the kitchen and started the coffee before rummaging in the fridge for the eggs. Jasper came in as I was cracking them into a bowl and he kissed me sleepily before turning to make the coffees. Once the eggs were done, we devoured them like the ravenous men that we were.

With his mouth full, Jasper smirked, "Gotta keep the protein up!" He reminded me of his quip in front of Emmett.

"Well, some got wasted. When I checked the wastepaper basket, there were at least seven condoms in there." I shook my head in mock sadness.

"No wonder we're so hungry," he grinned.

We left the kitchen as is and took our coffees into the living room.

"Play for me?" I asked, nodding to Jasper's guitar.

He picked it up and sat next to me on the sofa, tucking one leg underneath him, and began to play.

"_To be adept at oral sex,_

_you gotta lose your gag reflex._"

He sang and I laughed. He played me several cover songs and one of his originals before I went to refill our coffees.

When I returned with our mugs, he carefully placed Alice back in her case and sat back on the sofa, pulling me to him for a kiss.

"Ready for bed?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

This man would be the death of me, and I loved it!

The shrill ring of the phone woke me the next morning from a deep and satisfied sleep.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Edward, darling, I'm so sorry, we need to talk. Please don't hang up the phone," my mother rushed out, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes, we do need to talk," I agreed, stretching and accidentally knocking Jay in the forehead.

"Please, darling, come over for lunch. Your father mentioned you had met up with Jasper so please, could you bring him along? We need to apologise to the both of you."

"Hold on a minute, Mom," I told her, and whispered what she had told me to a sleepy Jasper. He bit his lip as he nodded his agreement. The look on his face pained me.

I could hardly believe it when Jasper had told me about his confrontation with his parents. How could they treat their own son that way? Sure, my parents and I had a shaky start when I first came out to them, but we had resolved the issue. They were human enough to understand that being gay wasn't something I had any control over. It was how I was, and they accepted that. They told me they just didn't want to see me get hurt. Both my parents were well educated, enough to keep an open mind about people and differences of opinions.

After hanging up the phone, I pulled Jasper to me for a hug. There was nothing sexual about it; we just needed to hold each other.

"She said she was sorry," I whispered. "I really think she is."

Jasper just held me tighter. Eventually, we decided taking separate showers would be safer, knowing that we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other. While I got in, Jasper jogged downstairs for some clean clothes, promising to bring back his suitcase so he wouldn't have to keep making the short trip.

We were ready to go in no time. I kissed Jasper as I unlocked the passenger door for him, then made my way to the other side. I switched on some music but the mood in the car seemed sombre.

"I guess it's a good idea I didn't make you try the plug today," I grinned, breaking the tension.

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that," Jasper laughed. "Yeah, maybe another day."

We settled into a comfortable silence and arrived deep in thought. I took Jasper's hand in mine as we walked up the front path and knocked at the door. As soon as it opened, my mother, in tears, flung her arms around both of us.

"I wanted to wait until we were inside, but I have to tell you how sorry I am," she said. "It was so wrong of us."

We hugged her back, and I nodded into her neck. It was obvious she felt really bad about what they had done.

Mom let us go, wiping her eyes. She ushered us through to the kitchen where my father sat at the table with his cup of Earl Grey tea. He stood as we entered, his furrowed brow relaxing as he set eyes on us.

"Jasper, its been so long. How are you?" he asked, extending his hand.

"I'm very glad to be back, sir," Jasper told him, returning his handshake.

"Please, sit." My father gestured to the seats opposite him.

My mother brought two mugs over and pured us both a cup of Earl Grey before she sat down.

"Boys, we have some apologising to do," she began, glancing at my father, "and some explaining, too."

Jasper nodded politely but I bit out "You sure do!"

My father sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he no doubt worked out how to begin.

"Boys, I'll get right to it. A few months before the Whitlocks left for Texas, Jasper's parents came to us with their suspicions that the two of you were more than just friends. At first we didn't believe them, but after closer observation, we realised they were right."

I started to interrupt but my father held his palm up, silently asking me to let him finish.

"You were both so young. We didn't want you to make such life altering decisions about your sexuality so early..." he petered off. "When Mr Whitlock found the job in Texas, it seemed perfect. They were adamant that there was to be no contact between the two of you, and after the Whitlocks discovered a letter addressed to Jasper from you, Edward, they rang us. Well, how do I put it politely? They asked us to make sure you stopped sending them. We knew there was no way to watch you 24/7 but we told them we would do our best. After the next one arrived, they told us they were getting a post office box in Jasper's name and would destroy any letters that were sent, and suggested we do the same."

I met Jasper's sad eyes. Both our parents were involved, but it was now looking like Jasper's had been the ones to insist on our separation. It wasn't fair back then, and it wasn't fair now, that the Whitlocks were so ignorant, so intolerant of anything different to them. I knew for a fact that my parents had broader minds and my mother went on to explain.

"Jasper, Edward knows our views but Carlisle and I want to make them clear to you, too. We have no objection to your lifestyle in the slightest. On the contrary, we have never seen it as an issue. The only issue for us was that Edward was so young to be choosing his sexuality." She came around the table and placed a hand on Jasper and my shoulders.

"We really hope one day you will forgive us for trying to end your friendship. In hindsight, we realize we should have discussed things with you and not sided blindly with the Whitlocks. I'm really sorry, Jasper. I well know their attitude to homosexuals, but we need you to know that we are on your side. No, wait, that came out wrong. We are on the side of freedom to choose whoever you want to love; we have no biases."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper nodded his head seriously. "I cant lie and say it doesn't hurt that my parents are so against something I have no control over, but I am really glad to know Edward has your support."

"Both of you have our support," my father told him firmly, noting Jasper's hand in mine.

We talked long into the afternoon and by the time we left, I think we were all feeling a lot better about the way things stood. I understood my parents' opinion that we were too young back then, but I didn't share it. However, I was eternally grateful that they were so supportive of our relationship now. They could both see how happy I was to have Jasper back in my life, and they made sure to tell him that he was welcome anytime he wanted to visit.

Jazz and I decided to pick up a pizza for dinner on the way home and took it back to my place to eat. We sat on the sofa together, drinking beer and talking. Talk turned back to sex toys and we went to my room to take a look at what Jasper owned.

Apart from 'Maria', Jay owned a small clear latex plug, a medium sized one, a long flesh coloured dildo, a small plastic vibrator, and a larger jelly one. Looking them over I thought that the medium plug would be fine for sleeping in as it had a narrow rectangle shaped base, a big enough girth and small enough neck to ensure it wouldn't slip out or need a harness like the smaller one he owned would. I took Jasper's hand and lead him to the bathroom so we could both douche before bed.

When we were both done, we lay on my bed, naked, just talking and kissing and touching. Jasper handed me the lube and rolled to his hands and knees. I ran my hands over his body, stroking his back, his ass, his thighs, and his balls. I gently prepared him until I had three fingers working him and he was pushing back on my hand. When he knew he was ready, Jasper climbed onto my lap, his erection hard against mine as he took us both in his hand. We kissed passionately as he stroked our cocks. Finally, he sat up on his knees, aligning us, and slowly sat down, impaling himself on me until he was seated on my thighs.

He set a fast but sensual pace, alternating between grinding on me and rising and falling. Having him take control make my dick impossibly harder, but I knew my orgasm was fast approaching. I held him poised above me, as he stroked his hard cock, and bucked into him over and over in short rapid strokes as my balls tightened and three large spurts of cum jetted into the condom. Jay held me as I came down from my orgasm, still firmly seated on my cock.

"We have to lose these condoms," I told him, nibbling along his jawline.

"I couldn't agree more," he smiled. "Do you think you could organise some tests for us?"

"First thing I'll do tomorrow," I assured him.

I reached for Jay's buttplug as he held the base of my cock and slowly lifted off me so I could insert it.

"It feels good, but not as good as you being inside me, though," he grinned when it was in.

I kissed him and removed the condom from my spent cock, tossing it in the wastepaper basket along with the others. I settled back on the pillows but Jasper had other ideas than sleeping. He hadn't cum yet, and he was now wearing the buttplug.

Crawling down my body, he planted wet kisses as he went. He tenderly kissed the head of my spent cock and my balls, then tapped my calves, asking me to bend my knees. It didn't take long to prepare me and soon, Jasper's condom covered cock was at my entrance. Damn, I couldn't wait until we had no need to use condoms.

His warm breaths trailed over my face as he slowly eased his way inside. Jasper's eyes closed and he bit his lip as he held the base of his cock and plunged inside me over and over. His hand trailed to my chest and he stroked my pecs and abs as he started to build a lazy rhythm. It had been a long time since I'd fucked anyone while plugged, but I well remembered the sensations. I held my hands against his chest lightly, his movements causing my fingers to brush his nipples and he moaned his enjoyment. My spent cock twitched at the sound.

Jay leaned down so he was flush against me and my legs automatically curled around his back, drawing him tighter to my chest. I kissed him deeply, our tongues fighting for dominance as my hand snuck behind him to brush against his buttplug. I felt his breath hitch and his thrusts became erratic as he neared his climax. With a long moan into my mouth, he came, pulsing into me and tightening his hold on my arms.

Finally he stilled, kissing me, and holding the base of his cock, he withdrew and removed the condom. I curled into his back, pressing my semi hard cock against his buttplug and wrapping an arm and a leg around him. Moments later, we drifted into a satisfied sleep.

**AN: Did I shock you? 'Where's all the kink gone?' I hear you all say. Well, don't worry, the boys haven't gone soft, they just needed some lovin' during this emotional time. Let me know what you think.**

**Fun links:**  
><strong>http:  uncyclopedia ( dot ) wikia ( dot)com/wiki/ ( ) World_Autofellatio_Championship**

**http: /i1111 (.) photobucket (dot) com/albums/h478 ( ) /MaliceSlashlover/chlamydia (.) gif**


	7. Fucking Trees

**A/N: Okay, RL has gotten in the way, and I'm a little late in posting. Sorry guys! **

**Thanks to my pre reader prassacut and my beta Mrs. Agget for their invaluable help. Tree sex for both of you!**

**This chapter is for you both, especially Penny who says "Fuck FF!" I have worked extra hard on this chapter to try to change her mind. **

**I didn't write Twilight. If I did, there would be butt plugs.**

- As I hurried out of the hospital, I decided to forgo my usual latte for the road, jogging straight to my car instead. An idea had been formulating in the back of my mind all day, I had something I wanted to try with Jasper. I only had one stop to make before I got home, and it didn't take me long to find exactly what I was looking for.

Entering the apartment, I stashed the unmarked paper bag as I called out a hello to Jasper. Finding him in the kitchen, I took him in my arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"I missed you today," I sighed, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Me too," he said and hugged me tighter. "Damn work! How did it go?"

"Oh the usual..." I trailed off, kissing his jaw. "Jasper? I've been thinking..."

"What about?" he laughed, angling his head to give me better access.

"How would you like to try something new?"

"Always!" he stated with a smirk.

"Okay, wait here for a few minutes. I have some things to prepare," I murmured into his ear before biting the lobe.

Jasper took a shaky breath as he sat down at the table. I made my way to the paper bag I'd stashed and brought it safely to my room. I collected what I needed from the bottom drawer of my dresser and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I placed everything neatly on the bed, looking it over. Eventually, I packed the things we would need into my rucksack, leaving only one object on the bed. I stood directly in front of it as I called Jay in.

JPOV

I knew Ed was up to something by the gleam in his eye when he asked if I wanted to try something new. I waited impatiently in the kitchen while he was busy in the bedroom. Little J already stood at attention in the anticipation of what was to come.

He took longer than I wanted him to, but Eds finally called me into his room. He gave me _that_grin and took me in his arms, kissing me hungrily. His hands trailed down my torso to palm me as he nibbled at my neck. I was a panting mess by the time he fondled my cock through the denim and undid the buttons of my fly.

"Are you still wearing the plug?" he asked.

"Come and find out," I challenged him with an eyebrow raised.

His hand snaked around my hip to the crack of my ass and he slid his fingers along until they encountered the base of the butt plug. He jostled it for a moment before placing his hand over the base, thrusting it in deeper as I was pulled to his chest. His fingers dug into my ass cheeks as our kiss became heated.

"I'm pleased you are taking to this so well," he whispered then kissed me forcefully.

My cock ground into his as his mouth moved over mine. His other hand slid under the waistband at my hip as he pushed my jeans down to pool at my feet.

"I like it more than I thought I might," I replied in between kisses.

"I brought you a present," He said after a minute, and kissed my cheek gently. "Well, it's for my pleasure too," he corrected.

"Mmmm, what is it?" I asked breathlessly and he knelt down to help me out of my jeans as I steadied myself with a hand on his head.

He gestured towards the bed before planting a kiss on my engorged cock.

There, still in its hard plastic wrapping, sat a large black butt plug. I grinned happily.

Holding my hand, he walked us to the bed and picked up the package.

"Its a hollow Doc Johnson, similar to the one I own," he informed me.

"It's pretty big," I noted, gulping.

"I think you can take it," he told me. "But if you can't yet, then that's okay."

"I want to try it," I told him eagerly.

He cut the package open with the scissors that lay next to it and, removing it from its wrapping, he handed to to me to examine.

"You've been wearing the other one all day?" he asked and I nodded.

"Why don't I go to the toilet and douche, then we can try it," I suggested.

He nodded his agreement and we kissed for a few minutes before I retreated to the bathroom.

It was hard to focus on my task with my cock so damn hard and needing attention, but I did what I needed, ignoring my aching erection to the best of my ability. My cock twitched as the plug glided over my prostate when I removed it. I felt the loss as I bent and took out the bulb from the cupboard under the sink. I heard Edward moving about in his room and wondered what evil plan he had for me. Knowing Edward, simply plugging me with the new toy was only the tip of the iceberg.

Once I was clean, I laid the bulb on a washcloth to air dry, and washed both plugs. The one I'd been wearing all day looked so small compared to the new toy, I thought, as I dried them both and returned to Edward in the bedroom.

Eds kissed me and had me lean over the side of the bed. I did as I was told, fully expecting to feel either Edwards tongue or his cock at my entrance but was surprised and somewhat disappointed to feel the rubber tip of the new plug instead. It stretched me wider than I was used to but It didn't hurt.

"I was hoping you would fuck me first," I told him disappointingly.

"Don't worry. You'll have my cock in your ass plenty of times before the night is through," he assured me. "Turn around."

I complied and found Edward kneeling, licking his lips as he faced my cock. I groaned as his tongue snaked out to lick the sensitive underside of my head. He teased me, looking into my eyes as he licked around my frenulum, make me groan in pleasure. He took me into his mouth and bobbed his head, twisting it side to side before lifting off me.

"Please Eds, more," I moaned.

"Oh, I have big plans for you," he grinned, reaching for my discarded jeans.

I was disappointed. Why was he putting clothes on me when all I wanted was to climb into bed naked so he could fuck me senseless?

"Get your coat. I'm taking you someplace special."

'The only place I want you to take me is right here," I told him honestly, pointing to my ass.

"I promise, you wont be disappointed," he smirked.

Edward led me out the door and down to the basement car park. He had his rucksack with him but he would tell me none of his plans. We drove for no more than ten minutes before he pulled the car over to the curb outside a large park. Edward grinned at me and got out. As I shut my door, I saw him remove a picnic blanket from the boot.

Children were still playing in the late afternoon sun as we walked up the path.

"You're taking me and my new plug for a picnic?" I asked with a sad sigh.

"Of sorts," he laughed, "only there's no food."

Edward led me past the playground and down the path towards a thicket of trees that separated the park from a sports oval. With every step, I was aware of the large plug jostling against my prostate.

I took Edward's hand as we walked through the trees, feeling almost lightheaded from the sensations, like I was not quite in my body, and I was tingling all over. We walked a little way until the trees began to grow closer together and we had to go single file. Not much further in, Edward stopped and seemed to be trying to get his bearings. He led us slightly to the right of our previous path.

We pushed aside a large bush and stepped beside a low tree branch into a tiny clearing made by an almost uprooted tree. The trunk was growing sideways and large tangled branches created the clearing, maybe two metres across. One especially large branch formed a makeshift seat and Eds placed the picnic blanket over the limb before sitting on it. He dropped his rucksack to his lap as I took in the scene.

"I found this not long ago while walking Mrs. Cope's dog while she was on holiday. Jake ran off and I found him sniffing around this tree."

"It's amazing," I told him, in awe of the secret place so close to the oval.

I sat next to Edward on the large branch and we kissed for a while. After several minutes, Edward removed my t-shirt and, reaching into his rucksack, he pulled out a video camera.

"I really want to film us together," he told me.

"That would be hot!" I exclaimed, nodding my agreement.

Edward placed the camera on the trunk of the tree, pressing the record button, and started unbuttoning my jeans. I pulled him to me for another kiss as he stroked my denim clad thighs.

"Turn around," he told me softly as he began to remove them.

I stepped out of my jeans and turned around, lifting each foot as Edward put my boots back on, then bent me over the branch. Edward raised my arms above my head, whispering in my ear how hot I would look cuffed as he clamped the padded metal over both wrists. He had the handcuffs looped over a branch so I was able to bend slightly at the waist.

His fingers stroked my chest and down over my buttocks as he nipped at my neck. All too soon, his hands left me and I heard him open the zip of his rucksack. When he came to my side, I could see he was holding a roll of gaffer tape and a Fleshlite. Slowly, he pulled the start of the tape down as he gazed into my eyes. I had no idea what he was going to do, but I was keen to find out. Edward slowly stroked my aching cock, making it harden as he kissed me. I was so turned on already and he had barely touched me. He slid the pre lubed Fleshlite onto my cock, pumping it deliciously along my length. Once again he pulled away, but I realised he was cutting a long piece of the gaffer tape with the same scissors from earlier. Edward pushed me forwards gently until the Fleshlite rested on the blanket. Then, he began to tape my encased cock to the tree.

Once I was in place, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I know you trust me. I also know you will tell me to stop at any time if this becomes too much." He gently nipped my neck as he removed the large butt plug, then stood behind me, rubbing his engorged cock against my naked ass cheeks.

Edward arms loosely encircled my waist as he held the plug in front of me. Looking down, I noticed there was an unlubed condom stretched tautly around the base of the hollow buttplug. I watched as he removed it, shaking out several condoms and sample packets of lube. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me when I realised I had been wearing the perfect sex kit without even knowing it. I thought I'd felt some weird vibrations before and now I knew why!

I felt Edward's grin against my cheek and his deep rumble of a laugh along my back.

"You like my surprise?" he asked.

"Mm, very clever," I replied.

"I think you'll like it more in a moment."

Edward placed the buttplug, lube, and all but one of the condoms on the tree branch and I heard the rip of the foil as he opened it. His hand snuck out for a packet of the lube as he got himself prepared.

I turned my head to kiss him as his fingers entered me from behind. I was so ready for him, but the extra lube would make this sweeter. His soft lips met mine in a sweet kiss that accelerated as his tongue swirled in my mouth. I pulled on the handcuffs in my longing to touch him.

Edward broke our kiss and gently pushed me forwards, sending the most delightful friction to my cock. He parted my cheeks and I felt the head of his cock teasing my entrance before he pushed slowly inside. I was so ready for him; he was able to slide gently inside me until he was fully seated. Slowly, he pulled back out only to ram back into me, the force making my cock slide along inside the Fleshlite.

I really wanted to touch him but I was restrained. Edward held me around my waist so every time he pulled out of me, my cock slid out of the tube a little. Every time he plunged back in, my cock also slid into the Fleshlite. I muttered unintelligible curses as the sensations overwhelmed me. When Edward started playing with my nipples, it took all my willpower for me not to cum. He kept up his relentless pace as I was pushed into the tree over and over, my cock still sliding in and out of the Fleshlite. A few powerful strokes later and Edward cried out as he stilled and came, his cock pulsing into the condom. We sooo needed to get rid of those condoms!

As I felt him pulse inside me, he pinched my nipples again and kept up his thrusts. My cock glided inside the Fleshlite and I came, hard, shooting several spurts into the toy as I cried out in ecstasy.

Edward slumped against my back as we both caught our breath.

"Holy fucking...that was amazing," I mumbled and Edward nodded against my back.

"Ah, do you think you could uncuff me?" I squirmed and Edward shook his head no.

"No?" I asked.

"Not yet," he mumbled before straightening up and slowly pulling out of me.

He kept his weight firmly on my lower back, keeping my cock pressed into the Fleshlite. My arms were beginning to ache from their unnatural position but my cock remained half hard at the thought that Edward wasn't finished with me yet. I stayed in the position he had put me in as Edward removed his condom, dropping it carefully beside his rucksack to dispose of later.

"But.." I protested.

"Do I have to gag you?" Eds grinned and I laughed. I knew he would only push me as far as I was willing to go and if I really wanted him to uncuff me, he would do it in an instant.

I watched as he opened another sample packet of the lube and squeezed most of the contents onto his fingers.

"Hold this," he told me, placing the packet between my teeth. As I bit down, I snorted, amused by the lube gag.

Edward stood behind me again, his dry hand caressing my back and ass. He parted my cheeks and I felt his cool moist fingers teasing my entrance. Slowly he pushed two fingers inside me, gently turning them to caress my gland. My eyes shut and I moaned as he continued to twist his fingers again and again, stroking my prostate with each curl of his fingers. I'm not sure who was moaning more, me or Eds as he watched his fingers moving inside me. My cock hardened fully inside the Fleshlite as the sensations Eds' fingers were creating grew more intense.

"Eds," I groaned, dropping the packet of lube from my mouth. "Please, you have to take the cuffs off me, _please_!"

"Of course," Edward replied, standing quickly and turning the key in each one.

I rubbed my wrists as I was freed. The cuffs were padded, but they still hurt a little. Eds kissed me as I untaped the Fleshlite, giving myself a few pumps with it first. It really felt good, almost like being inside of Edward. I wished I had thought to buy one during the six long years we had been apart.

We kissed for a little while, rubbing our hardening cocks together. Finally, I broke away with a smile on my face.

"My turn," I grinned. "Hold out your hands."

Edward complied silently, holding both wrists out to me. I clamped one of the cuffs around his wrist, pushing him back gently to sit on the blanket covered branch. I bent and kissed him thoroughly, raising his hands over his head and securing them with the cuffs looped over a low hanging branch of the tree.

Standing back, I admired the view. Edward, naked and cuffed, his hard cock standing at attention as he breathed hard.

"My, my, my," I smirked, realising his mouth was at the perfect height for me to shove my cock into it.

I stroked myself a few times and traced his lips with it, pulling back when he opened his mouth for me.

"Uh uh, not yet," I told him, shaking my head no, and pulling away still stroking my cock. "You want me in your mouth Eds?"

"Yes, fuck yes," he groaned.

I traced his closed lips again, spreading my precum over them and pulled back so he could lick them clean.

"Good boy," I praised him. "Open up now."

I fed my cock into his mouth, into the back of his throat, pulling back slightly as he gagged.

"Mmm mmm," I shook my head no. "Don't you remember the song I sang you yesterday? I think we need to work on your gag reflex. Relax your throat for me, Eds."

I tried again and this time he opened up for me and I was able to push past his reflex until his nose was almost buried in my pubic hair. He hollowed his cheeks as I pulled out a little only to slid back in again.

"Yesss," I hissed. "That's it, Ed's. Take it, take my cock down your throat."

It would have been so easy to cum when he groaned his enjoyment, sending vibrations through me. I thrust into his mouth, altering my depth to suit my pleasure, and he took my cock into his throat without gagging each and every time. It felt great to be in his warm wet mouth, but I wanted to cum in his ass instead. I withdrew completely and kissed Edward, tasting my pre-cum in his mouth.

I undid one of the handcuffs so I could remove him from the branch, before locking his wrists together again. Asking him to turn around, I indicated he should lie face down over the blanket. I opened a packet of lube with my teeth and coated my fingers and his puckered hole. As I penetrated him, he let out a moan of enjoyment, lifting his hips to encourage me deeper. I prepared him well before slipping a condom on.

With one hand forcing his head down, I used the other to rub my cock around his entrance before slowly easing my tip inside him. I gave him time to adjust before gently pushing forward until I was fully seated. Edward let out a groan and arched his back as I scraped my nails down his spine, bucking into him. I leaned down, pressing my body into his and kissed the back of his neck as I circled my hips.

"Fuuckk, I'm not going to last long," I warned him before lifting myself off him and starting up a fast pace.

I slowed and circled my hips, grinding into him a few times then thrusting in as deep as I could. Slowly I withdrew, leaving just the head of my engorged cock inside him before sliding back inside his heat. My balls drew up as I picked up the pace again, throwing my head back and placing a hand on the center of his back for leverage. As I opened my eyes, I noticed the camera, still recording our session and the thought of it plunged me over the edge as I came undone, spurting inside the condom as Edward gripped me tight as a glove.

I groaned as I rode out my orgasm, slowly withdrawing completely only to plunge back inside Edward's tight hole. Finally spent, I collapsed over Edwards back, my head hanging down. He craned his neck and we kissed sensually as I ran my hands down his arms. Having him cuffed like this had really turned me on, almost as much as I had enjoyed being restrained myself.

After a few minutes, I pushed myself up, feeling a little lightheaded after just having cum and hanging almost upside down over Edward's back. I pulled out of Edward, tenderly kissing his cheeks, and removed the condom as he struggled to stand. I joked with him that I'd like to keep him cuffed but reached for the keys to undo him and massage his wrists. They didn't look sore. I knew he had had me restrained longer and in a more painful position but I wanted to look after him.

Edward turned off the camera and we sat together on the blanket covered branch to watch. It looked so erotic, seeing us together like that on film. I noticed Edward becoming hard again and my own spent cock twitched as I watched him take me on the camera.

The sun was beginning to set on the summer's day as we packed up our things and put our clothes back on. Edward put the large butt plug back in me, minus the condoms and lube this time. We slowly meandered back to the car, hand in hand.

We stopped for some take away Chinese food on the way home, figuring neither of us felt much like cooking. Sitting together on the lounge eating our meal, we watched ourselves on the big screen TV. I knew this was something we would watch many times together, and quite possibly add to as well.

After our dinner was eaten, we ran a hot candlelit bath. Edward removed my buttplug and we sank into the warm sudsy water together. Lying back against against his chest, his arms enfolded me. There was truly no other place I wished to be right now than in his arms in the warm water, totally relaxing with the only person I had ever, and would ever, love. Now that I had truly broken relations with my parents, I realised I would be quite alone if It hadn't been for reuniting with Edward. Finding him again meant I had found a lot of my old friends too, and my thoughts turned to Emmett's party which was to be in a few days.

It would be great to see the my old school friends again. I wondered how Edward would feel about going public.

"Eds?"

"Mmm?" he answered lazily.

"Do all the old gang know you're gay?"

"Of course," he replied, hugging me a little tighter.

"So things will be cool at Emmett's party?"

"You mean am I going to tell everyone you're my boyfriend? Just try to stop me, Jazz. Although, knowing Emmett and his big mouth, no doubt they all know by now," he laughed.

I smiled and relaxed back into his chest, relieved. I had just wanted to be sure.

"Good," I told him with a laugh, "because I want everyone at that party to know you're off the market."

"Mmm, a jealous streak?" he enquired. "I didn't know that about you."

"What?" I snorted. "You don't remember when Jessica asked you to the prom?"

I sure remembered. I'd been livid when Edward told me he had accepted her invitation. He assured me that he had no interest in her other than a friend, but just wanted to go to prom. I knew we couldn't exactly go together as we were keeping our relationship secret, and had been so jealous that I tried to sabotage their evening. Edward had ended up having to change a tire on his car - in the dark and wearing his tuxedo - and was late to pick Jessica up.

"Yes, I do recall that evening," he told me dryly, pulling my face to his for a kiss. "But I remember what happened afterwards more clearly."

Ah, now that was a happier memory. Edward had climbed in my window and we had spent the rest of the night having make up sex. With that thought, I stood up and reached for Edward's hand.

"Care to reenact that night?" I asked, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm not sure I feel like changing a tire in the nude," Edward grinned, glancing down at his cock.

"Who said anything about changing tires? I'm talking make-up sex," I laughed, reaching for a towel.

"Well, we haven't had an argument, but who cares about details?" With that, we both made a mad dash for the bedroom, trying to beat each other through the door.

Edward made love to me sweetly and gently this time. When we were done, he filled me with my small buttplug. He took me several times during the night and after each time, he replaced the buttplug and went to the bathroom to wash the spare. I couldn't wait until we didn't need to use condoms and he could fill me with his cum each time. We would sure have to repeat tonight as soon as we were both tested and clear.

**Ch8 is well underway. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. RL and miscommunication got in the way, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Sooo, what did you think? I love hearing what you did/didn't like. Even though I'm writing this purely for myself, it helps me to make it better with your input.**  
><strong>Until next time, mwah! <strong>  
><strong>M<strong>


	8. Testing 1,2,3

**Ok, I'm late posting again. Truth is, I got distracted by a cyber orgy, so at least I was gettin' some somehow. Mmmmmm!**

**Thanks as always to prassacut and Mrs. Agett. You rock! **

**Please check out this pic before you read. It will make more sense if you do. Just imagine one strap at the front instead of two.  
><strong>www (dot) sub-shop (dot) com/ProductImages/2745a (dot) jpg

**Do I really need to keep writing disclaimers? I didn't write Twilight; you can tell because there are no buttplugs or cocks. So there!**

JPOV

Edward snuggled closer, causing me to stir and wake up from a delicious sleep. I had been exhausted after the day we'd had, not to mention all the sex. Eds had woken me several times during the night for more. He was insatiable and I loved it. His shift started at 9 so, unfortunately, we didn't get to sleep in. As I stretched my legs out, I remembered last night properly and the fact that after each time we'd made love, Edward had been sure to replace my plug with a clean one in his insistence that I sleep plugged. Not that I complained, at all. My morning wood got harder as my ass clamped around the small intrusion. Ed bucking his cock into me didn't help matters.

"Morning Jay," Edward murmured and kissed my neck.

"Mornin' Eds." I turned in his arms, pressing my erection into his. Mmm, the sensation of the plug when I bucked into him was delightful.

Edward groaned as we kissed then he finally pulled away.

"I have to work today," he complained.

"Its okay. It's only 7am," I told him, glancing at the clock on his nightstand and pulling his head back to meet my lips.

I entwined my fingers with his and brought his hand around my waist and over my bottom. Edward's breath hitched as I let go of his fingers and took his wrist, pushing it lower until he found the base of the buttplug. His tongue swirled in my mouth as he gently twisted the plug, sending the most delicious sensations through me. I was really enjoying the thrill of being kept filled. It was something I hoped we would continue with.

Ed trailed his other hand down my chest slowly then ever so gently down my erect cock. We kissed as he continued to touch me with just his fingertips. He circled my slit and gently traced the ridge of my cock, making me groan.

"Shower?" he mumbled in between kisses and I nodded my agreement.

We stumbled our way there, silently agreeing not to break our kiss and trying not to laugh as we navigated the doorway. It was so much fun, just being with Edward this way. I knew we had sort of regressed in our need for each other and were acting like the 17 year olds we used to be. If I had any say on the matter, we would never grow up and would always need each other this way.

Edward fumbled with the glass screen door and managed to turn on the taps while his mouth was still on mine and It was only once we were under the spray that we finally broke apart laughing. I soaped up Edward and rinsed him lovingly, paying attention to every part of his body that my hands could touch. Once he was clean, I met his eyes and grinned as I slowly knelt in front of him.

With a wink, I took him into my mouth as his head lolled back, breaking our stare.

"Look at me," I demanded, my hand stroking him languidly from base to tip.

Edward groaned and his eyes met mine again as I licked around the ridge of his cock, paying most of my attention to his frenulum which was a little more pronounced than my own. When I took him into my mouth, Ed's hands began to guide my head and his hips rolled. With what I was doing to him, it didn't take long until he was cumming in my mouth.

Really, I was surprised he had anything left to give me but I swallowed his load and kissed his balls gently before standing up. Edward was panting when he pulled me to him, kissing me hard and ramming his tongue into my mouth. When he reached for my hard cock, I brushed him away. He would be late if we continued and besides, I had plans for us. I knew I could wait.

While Edward got dressed, I made him a freshly brewed coffee in his travel cup. I sent him on his way with a kiss at the door and when he looked back at me from the hallway, I simply grinned and winked. He sighed and turned away, walking down the stairs.

Once he had left I sprung into action, douching, replacing my buttplug, then dressing as fast as I could and swallowing the last of my lukewarm coffee. I glanced at the clock. Yes, I would make it in time if I left right away.

Sure that Edward's Volvo had long left the street, I jogged out into the morning sun to my beat up truck. It didn't take me long to reach the hospital, but once inside, I knew I had to be careful. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I made it to the waiting room with minutes to spare, opening the newspaper to hide my face until the nurse called my name. She lead me to the examination room and informed me that Dr. Cullen would be with me shortly.

I had just enough time to remove my clothes and sit on the hospital bed before there was a short rap at the door and Edward entered. I lowered the newspaper I had brought in and grinned.

"Hello, Dr Cullen. I believe you have a prostate exam to perform?"

"Jazz! What are you doing here?" he asked, stunned.

"I booked in for those tests we discussed and also a prostate exam and semen analysis. I think we have about half an hour appointment? I told them I thought I might have a low sperm count," I laughed.

In two strides, he was by my side kissing me.

"That was very naughty, Mr Whitlock," he smirked, catching on. "But I can't say I object to your sneaky plan."

"So doctor," I drawled, "what test should we perform first?"

"Although your cock looks a little um, engorged, and I _would _like to give it a thorough examination, I think the prostate exam would be an ideal start," Eds grinned, pushing my shoulder gently to get me to turn over.

When he saw the buttplug still in place, I heard his breath speed up.

"There's something about seeing you plugged that just turns me on," he sighed.

"There's something about wearing one that does the same for me," I laughed, wiggling my bum.

Edward washed his hands carefully in the sink then removed the plug, placing it in a kidney dish on the hospital trolley.

"I love watching your ass when I've just taken the plug out," he groaned, placing a finger in my fluttering hole.

"How about you do this exam with your cock?" I asked him breathlessly. "There are condoms in my jeans pocket."

I pushed back against him, keen to have him inside me. I had come prepared for today. The pocket of my jeans contained several condoms and lube. If we were going to get tested, we were going to make this fun.

Edward hastily retrieved them and I told him of my plan. I wanted us to both wear a condom while he fucked me. That way, we would both produce a sample at the same time. We had to make it quick though. The last thing I wanted was for someone to walk in and find Edward in a compromising position. That could be seriously bad for his career. I really didn't want to get Edward in trouble, however, I knew I wanted to get tested by him and not some random doctor or, god forbid, his father!

"Ive got to take a swab first to make sure it isn't flawed."

"Okay," I agreed easily. As long as it was Edward touching my cock, I didn't really care.

"Did you follow the nurse's instructions? You haven't had a piss in the last 2 hours, have you?"

"Nope. I followed them to the T," I assured him.

Edward prepared the sample bottles and the little swab sticks, neatly labeling everything with our names. He was going to take samples for his test as well as mine. He had me sit on the bed and held my cock. I missed the feeling of the plug as I sat there. I had grown so used to it in the last few days that it felt odd to have nothing there.

Edward gently inserted the first swab into the eye of my cock. It was an odd sensation, a little uncomfortable and not all that unpleasant, but Edward did his best to be gentle. Swiftly, he placed the swab in the marked jar and reached for the next one.

"Some guys feel a little pain the next time they take a piss, so let me know if you do, okay?" he asked me, concerned.

I nodded in agreement as I bit my lip. I couldn't decide whether I liked the sensation or not as he did the second swab, or whether it was just because my dick was in his hand. It was an interesting feeling, though.

"It's a good idea if I do a swab while I'm doing your prostate exam too," Edward grinned. "Although, I can assure you I have examined it thoroughly in the last few days."

"Oh, I think it needs another examination," I laughed.

Edward glanced at the clock and frowned. We only had twenty more minutes of my appointment left, and we had to be quick or we risked getting caught. I undid the waist of his scrubs for him as he finished sealing the samples in their correctly marked receptacles and kissed me. He shucked his scrubs as he reached for the condoms.

"Leave your lab coat on," I demanded and he grinned at me.

"Doctor fetish?" he inquired.

"Only when you're the doctor," I laughed.

I sat up on the bed as he rolled a condom on me and then himself, then inserted the swab, swirling it around. Once it was neatly placed in its correctly labeled specimen bag, he slicked himself with some lube before climbing on the bed behind me, aligning us and slowly pushing forward. I turned my head to kiss him once he was fully seated and leaning over my back with a sigh.

"Fuck Jasper, I can't believe we are doing this here," he whispered.

"I know," I replied, pushing back into him. "And we have to be quick, too," I reminded him.

Edward sat up on his knees, pulling me up so I was straddling him backwards. He bucked into me as his hand reached around to grasp my hard cock, giving it a few tugs.

"Stroke yourself," he demanded, latching onto my hips.

I rose up as I took my cock in my hands, stroking it as I sat back down on him. I set a fast rhythm, rising and falling and grinding into Edwards crotch. The hospital bed began to move, rolling on its casters. With every brush of my prostate and every muffled groan from Edward, I felt my orgasm approach quicker.

"Ugh, fuck, I'm gonna cum," I mumbled as Edward nipped at my neck, watching me over my shoulder. He directed my movements, urging me faster with his hands on my hips.

The hospital bed rocked back and forwards in time to our thrusts, this time bumping against the metal drip stand and the small bedside table, actually sliding it about a foot or more from where it had been against the wall.

A few tugs later and I shot my load into the condom, embarrassingly fast. I guess doctor Cullen really _was _a turn on for me.

Edward lifted me up to hover over him, holding me securely around my waist as he bucked his hips, thrusting into me with a furious pace. I could feel him panting hot breaths on the back of my neck as he pounded into me. I snaked my arm up behind me and into his hair as I turned my head, pulling his lips to mine, losing my balance slightly as the bed moved on its wheels beneath us in time to Edwards thrusts.

Edward kissed me back and then stilled, eyes shut, as I felt him pulse and spurt inside me. He groaned and bucked into me, riding out his orgasm as I watched his blissful face. Spent, he collapsed into me, resting his chin on my shoulder and breathing hard. I felt him shiver against me once or twice before he finally opened his eyes and grinned, meeting my lips for some more kisses.

"Shit, we have to get cleaned up," he panicked, pushing me off him gently while holding the base of the condom. He climbed off the bed, sliding it gently back into place and re aligning the bedside table as I knelt on top.

"I know, we better hurry." I glanced at the clock as I knelt and removed my condom too. "Um, I'll hold these while you get your clothes back on?" I suggested, taking the condom from him.

"Don't get them mixed up though, remember mine is on the left," he grinned. "Although, it would be fun if you had to come in and be tested again."

I laughed, trying to work out ways I could sneak another appointment in soon, but then again I had doctor Cullen all to myself at home. Maybe I should make use of that. My brain ticked over with ideas of him bringing home some medical supplies for us to play doctors and nurses with.

Edward took the buttplug from the kidney shaped bowl and washed it carefully in the sink. He spread some more lubricant on it and had me lean over the hospital bed as he slid it back in place.

"Fuck, my dick is twitching again already," he grinned, adjusting himself. "You know how much I love to see that plug in your ass."

"I think you've told me that once or twice," I grinned.

"I'll probably tell you a few more times, maybe every time I see it," he shrugged with a smirk on his face.

Edward dressed quickly and took his condom from me, carefully squeezing his sample into the correctly marked jar. When it was sealed, he did the same for my one as I dressed myself. I had just pulled the tee shirt over my head and was about to button my fly when there was a quiet rap on the door. Edward glanced at me before answering.

"Come in."

"Dr Cullen, your next patient is ready for her tests," the nurse informed him.

"I'll be right there," he nodded his acknowledgement and she left the room.

Edward finished preparing the tests as I did up my boots.

"Ok, fun parts over," he gave me a small smile.

"I'll try to be brave," I sighed. All my life I'd hated needles. And having blood taken was definitely the worst.

I took a deep breath as I sat down, my head turned towards the wall.

"I'll try to be gentle," Edward murmured as he swabbed the crook of my arm.

I tried not to flinch as the needle went in. I was sure that the accelerated heartbeat from my fear helped the blood rush into the vial and within a minute, Edward held a cotton wool ball to my arm as he withdrew the needle.

"All done," he smiled and leaned in to kiss me gently. "You were very brave."

"Do I get a lollipop?" I joked.

"Aww, sorry but I'm all out," he shook his head. "Although, if you're waiting for me at home, I may give you something to suck on when I get back."

"Looking forward to it." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ive got to go," Edward whispered, kissing me tenderly.

"I know, its okay," I assured him. "But I sure hope you aren't going to do any 'tests' on anyone in the same way you did to me!"

Edward laughed.

"Well, seeing as my next patient is female, I don't think you have anything to worry about." He kissed me again, then took my hand to stand up.

"The test results should be back in a week," he told me, glancing at his watch. "I'm going to have to take my blood sample later though, I'm a little late for my next patient."

"Next time I'll book a double," I grinned and he picked up the kidney dish containing our samples.

We kissed our goodbyes quickly before he opened the door, Edward whispering that he would see me at home.

As I left the clinic, I watched him hand the tests to the nurse to take to pathology, and usher in an elderly woman. I couldn't help but grin at him and he met my eyes with a grin of his own. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him enjoying the tests he was about to perform after all.

I bought myself a latte at the hospital canteen on my way out. Edward was right, they did make a damn good coffee here. None of the food appealed to me though, so I decided to drop by the store on my way home. I drove down the sunny street with a grin on my face. This morning had been so much fun. My dick twitched at the thought of Edward dressed in his lab coat. The only thing better than that was if he was wearing... I took a glance in my rear vision mirror before pulling into the left lane. I was going to buy Edward a cock harness.

I found a place to park and walked down the street, feeling like a fugitive. I wasn't used to going in to sex shops, and this one was in the middle of the street, sandwiched between a bakery and a hardware store. There was only one sex shop near where I used to live in Texas and that's where my fear of entering and leaving came from. One day, I had a near miss and strolled out only to find my mother talking to a friend directly across the road. Neither of them had seen me, but I had been terrified ever since. If she saw me now I really couldn't give a fuck, but the nervous feeling still remained.

Once I got in the door I was fine, and I went straight to the harness section. There was so much to choose from but I already knew in my head exactly what I wanted Edward to wear for me. And there it was, the 'seven gates of hell'. The belt part of the harness went around the waist and attached at the front and back to a strip of slightly thinner leather with a metal ring about two inches down on each end. The front ring encircled the balls and joined the 'seven gates of hell', made up of seven silver rings attached by strips of leather, to enclose the erect penis. The largest ring, circling the balls, was connected to the silver ring at the back by two leather straps that hugged the crease of the legs. There was also a tiny ring at the tip that you could clip a leash on to.

I had no idea why they had named it the 'seven gates of hell'; it looked like heaven to me. Edward would look so hot wearing it under his lab coat. I had it gift wrapped in red tissue paper before it occurred to me to buy one for myself. It would feel great wearing it while plugged. I paid the clerk and snuck out of the shop, feeling even more like a criminal than when I entered, seeing as I was now carrying a plain brown paper bag. It was almost like how I felt everyone knew I was wearing the buttplug the first time I'd worn it out in public.

I jumped back in my truck and drove to the nearby supermarket to pick up some supplies. Milk, bread, big box of condoms, lube, and ingredients to make a pasta for dinner tonight. That should do it.

As soon as I got home, I opened the bag containing the two harnesses. I wanted to try mine on now, and I thought how horny Edward would be when I gave him his present and revealed my own. Removing my shoes and jeans, I sat on the bed turning the harness in my hands to look at it properly. I slowly stepped into it, placing the rings over my hardened cock. It fit me perfectly, the final ring resting just under the prominent ridge of my erect cock. Once I'd done up the buckle, I walked to the bathroom to take a look.

Turning this way and that, I admired how my cock looked, sheathed in the silver rings and leather, and how I could still see the butt plug firmly in place when I looked over my shoulder. The leather belt encircled my waist and a round silver ring was attached to the back that followed the crease of my legs to connect to the largest ring circling my balls. I was sure Edward would be pleased too.

I glanced at the time and realised I had better start the pasta as Edward would be home soon. Naked except for the harness, I walked to the kitchen and began preparing our meal. Doing something so ordinary, so mundane, while naked, harnessed, and plugged sent shivers of delight up and down my body and straight to my cock. The seventh ring, nestled just under the sensitive head of my cock, was delighting me as I worked. By the time Edward arrived home, I would be a horny mess. Yes, even more so than usual. Quickly I prepared the pesto sauce and a salad, leaving just enough time to race to the bathroom to don Edwards towelling bath robe.

Just as I sauntered back to the kitchen, I heard Edward's key in the lock. Detouring to the living room, I picked up his gift wrapped present and met him at the door.

"I'm so glad you make house calls," I grinned, leaning in for a kiss with the present in one hand behind my back.

"Mmmm," he replied into my mouth, pulling away to add, "but only for my favourite patient."

I couldn't help snaking my other hand around his waist as we kissed and he heard the crinkle of the tissue paper in my hand.

"What are you holding?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

"Present," I stated, continuing our kiss.

He grinned and kissed me back until distracted, I dropped the gift to the ground behind him.

"Hang on," he said pulling away. "You got me something?"

"Yeah," I smirked, leaning down and retrieving the dropped present. I handed it to him, telling him to open it.

He took my hand and lead me to the sofa.

"Hmm, something smells good by the way," he said, inhaling the scent of pesto.

"Maybe we should have dinner first," I grinned, pulling him up. "I think my gift might distract you and I'm starving."

"What's distracting is seeing you in my bathrobe," he grinned back at me, running his hand down my chest where the robe had parted. I was careful to keep the bottom half of my bathrobe firmly shut so Edward wouldn't get a peek at my present before he had finished his meal.

He slipped off his shoes as I smiled at him but pulled away, determined to feed his appetite before I fed his '_appetite_'. I plated our pasta and tossed the dressing through the salad while Edward buttered some crusty bread. We sat at the table and ate quickly. Edward wouldn't stop complimenting me on the homemade pesto sauce I'd made. Really, it was so easy to make with a mortar and pestle, and the dish was one of my staples. We chatted about his day, and Emmett's party the following night. Just as I stood and reached for Edwards empty bowl, the hem of the towelling robe caught on the corner of the table, revealing my new harness. I heard Edwards sharp intake of breath as his eyes opened wide and a sexy smile graced his lips.

"Jasper," he whispered.

"Damn," I laughed. "I guess my surprise is spoiled now."

"Wow, that is a pretty nice surprise, and two in one day? You can surprise me anytime you like, Jasper," he told me, dragging his eyes from my cock to my face.

"Well, now that you've stopped looking at my package, here's one of your own," I joked, handing him the wrapped gift.

Edward took my present with a grin and opened it impatiently. He laughed when he saw the harness.

"Thank you, Jazz. You do have good taste." He leaned in and kissed me.

"I know you have the three ring one, but I think the seven ring looks hotter." I told him, and he lifted my robe to take another look.

"I'd have to agree with you on that," he told me, gently stroking my harnessed cock.

"So, are you going to try it on?" I smirked.

Edward stood, grinning at me, and undid his scrubs, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of his pants and Into the harness, as I carefully threaded his erect cock through the seven sliver rings. Just as I thought, it fit him well, the final loop resting just under his engorged head. Edward moaned as the cold metal surrounded him.

"Fuck, it feels better than my three ring one too," he told me appreciatively.

"How about we do a little filming tonight?" I suggested.

"Sounds fun," Edward grinned, pulling me towards him until our cocks touched with a clink of metal and kissed me tenderly.

Edward undid the belt of the towelling robe and slid it off my shoulders. I glanced over his shoulder at the food we had abandoned on the table, then lightly grasped his hips, walking us slowly to the bedroom. I undid his harness with a sigh.

"I hope you will wear it a little longer next time," I told him sadly.

"I assure you I will," he whispered breathlessly, his lips almost touching mine.

Edward undid the buckle of my harness, sliding the rings gently off my cock. I was so hard that it was difficult to squeeze through the small rings but each one felt delightful sliding past the head of my cock. He walked me backwards to the bed and we sat kissing. I lay back, taking him with me and rolling us onto our sides. Edward's legs entangled with mine, our cocks, slickened with pre cum, rubbing together. I could never get enough, but I pulled away, nipping at Edward's earlobe before reaching for the brown paper bag.

"I'm going to tie you up now. Roll onto your knees," I told him, pressing the record button on his camera.

Edward moaned and did as he was told, placing his chest on the two pillows I arranged. My fingers ran along the yellow rope, savoring the slight burn. Edward placed his wrists together on the small of his back and I tied him well. Tight enough so he couldn't move. I dragged my fingers down his spine until I got to his bound wrists, using just my fingertips to caress his hands and down over the rise of his ass. I kissed each cheek and his bound wrists before opening the bedside drawer for the condoms and lube.

I squeezed some onto my fingers, drizzled more on his waiting hole, and began preparing him. He accepted one finger easily so I began with a second, curling them inside him and stroking his prostate. By the time I had worked in a third finger he was pushing back onto my fingers. Edward started moaning as I worked him with my other hand, stroking him so his cock was pulled back behind his thighs.

I rolled Edward onto his side so his back was against the headboard and placed a pillow behind his head so he was craning his neck. I kissed his lips and turned around, lining my cock up with his mouth. I knew he wouldn't be able to touch me with his hands bound behind his back, so I would have to set the pace. Licking up the underside of his cock from his balls to the tip then taking his length in between my lips, I thrust slowly into Edwards mouth. He hollowed his cheeks in an effort to keep me from sliding out as I bucked my hips, feeding my cock down his throat but there were a few times when I slid out, groaning loudly, and had to patiently start the process again.

Edward moaned around my cock as I swallowed around him. I alternated between deep throating him and pumping him from the base when he wouldn't fit into my mouth. The sounds he was making as he did his best to pleasure me while I was pleasuring him were hastening my impending orgasm. I wanted us both to last but It was so hard to keep from cumming down his throat.

I wet my fingers and started teasing his puckered hole. Two fingers slid in easily and I curled them, stroking his prostate and causing him buck his hard cock deeper. My cock slid out of his mouth and I groaned and fed it to him again, keeping a hold of his. Suckling his balls, I curled my fingers inside him again, this time keeping my hips pressed to his face to ensure I wouldn't slide from his lips. Edward writhed around, and I used my elbow to try to still him, but to no avail. His balls drew up tighter as I continued to stroke his prostate in time to the movements of my mouth.

It was hard to focus on pleasing him with what he was doing to me with his mouth though. Edward had nearly no gag reflex tonight and he took me into his throat over and over. The thought of his bound hands, the feel of his mouth on mine, and his hard cock in my hand, was all too much and I felt my balls draw up and my dick grew impossibly harder as I came, jetting streams down his throat as he swallowed everything I had to give him.

I withdrew my fingers and turned around, pulling him towards me on the pillows and kissing him passionately. I entwined our legs, with mine on top of his, pulling him closer. One hand curled around his head and the other hand on his cheek, squeezing as I passionately tried to show him how good he had made me feel. I trailed my hand down his face and over his torso to grasp his hard cock, tugging the skin up and down, dragging it over his purple head. I pumped him harder, squeezing gently and twisting my hand and he groaned.

"Fuck I want to touch you," he growled into my lips.

"Not yet," I moaned. "I'm not untying you yet."

Edward tried to buck into me but I held him securely between my legs as I did my best to touch him the way I knew he liked. A few strokes later, I felt him grow impossibly harder before he pulsed in my fist, shooting streams of cum over my hand and abs. I slowed my strokes, milking him of every last drop, squeezing the last of his cum from his purple head as he lay panting. He breathlessly tried to kiss me, still breathing hard as I raised my hand to his cheek again, pulling him closer to my mouth.

We lay entwined for a few moments before I ran my hand down his arm to his wrists, still tied behind his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

With eyes still shut, his answer was a grin.

"Perfect," he mumbled.

After a while, Edward groaned and opened his eyes.

"Can you untie me now?" he asked.

I took pity on him and nodded, kneeling over him and untying the knot. Gently, I took each wrist and massaged his whole arm soothingly.

It was only as I was drifting off to sleep in his arms that I remembered the video was still recording. I simply smiled and snuggled in closer. I couldn't wait to watch it with him in the morning.

**A/N: Did you like it? Let me know what you think. Next stop, Emmett's party!**

**I'm not sure what my posting schedule is right now, but I will still be posting each week, unless life gets in the way...or cyber orgies :) **


	9. Buzz Me

**I totally forgot to tell you last update, that Bluetooth was mentioned in Newton's Outfitters, so to say thanks, I'd like to give a shout out to them today http: ( ) /twificpics (dot) com/newtons ( ) /2011/08/slash-round-up-july-2011/**

**Thanks as always to my amazing team, prassacut and Mrs. Agett. I salute you (with my hard on) *mwah***

*************************************************************************************************************************************EPOV

We were naked in my bed again by mid afternoon. We'd both already cum once each and Jasper was lying half on top of me while we were just talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company as I had the weekend off. I could feel Jasper's cock hardening against my thigh before he straddled me and took both our cocks in his firm grip, stroking as we kissed and groaned and got each other all worked up.

"Lube," I managed to mumble as the fingers of his other hand teased along the crack of my ass.

Jasper leaned over me to open the drawer in the bedside table before he suddenly sat up.

"Ooh... what's this?" He asked me, lifting out the unopened package that I'd forgotten was sitting next to the lube in my drawer.

I shook my head; I had wanted to save it as a surprise.

"Mmmm, five function remote control vibrating buttplug," he read and studied the skin coloured device in the sealed plastic.

"Yeah," I grinned, noticing he seemed to like the idea. "I might have to try it out on you sometime around here. After all, if Bluetooth works, this should have no problems reaching you when I need you."

"Ed's," he said, tossing it back into the drawer and crawling over me with the lube in his hand, "I've just found you again. Don't think I'll be leaving your side for a second!"

"Wait," I reached over, stopping his foot from closing the drawer. "How about you wear it tonight?"

Jasper looked at me with a small smile on his face that grew as he processed my request.

"To Emmett's party? Only if I get to choose what you wear," he grinned, showing his dimples.

"Ok, deal." I accepted easily.

Little did I know what he had in store for me.

"But that's two things!" I protested later, as he held up the Seven Gates of Hell as well as Rosie.

"It's a party. Rosie will look so pretty sparkling in you," he said.

"Yeah, but why the harness as well?" I asked.

"Like I just said, it's a party. Your cock needs to look pretty too," he grinned.

"Are you telling me I have an ugly cock?" I asked with a smirk.

"You know your cock is the nicest I've ever seen, but we gotta dress up for parties, right?" he told me.

Laughing, I gave in. It would be fun to have a little secret from everyone.

We managed to haul ourselves out of bed and into the shower in time to have a light meal before we left. I was driving so I didn't plan on drinking much, but knowing Emmett's parties, it was best to have something in your stomach.

As we drove past Emmett's house looking for a parking space, we could tell that the party was already in full swing. If the number of cars in the street was any indication, Emm's party was the place to be tonight, and as we walked back, we saw people spilling out on the sidewalk. Music was pumping and the sounds of laughter and loud conversation were just a noisy babble.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked Jay.

He grinned and pushed me against Emm's neighbor's fence, kissing me and grinding his hard on into mine.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," he grinned.

I knew tonight would be interesting.

A group of girls staggered out onto the street as we approached the front gate, giggling and holding champagne glasses, teetering on their high heels in their drunken state. We just grinned at them and shook our heads 'no' as they tried to proposition us. Stepping over some guy lying drunk on the path, I put my hand in my pocket, checking the remote control was safely in there. I pressed one of the buttons just for a second or two and glanced at Jasper.

He faltered mid step with a funny look on his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked him innocently.

"Why did I agree to this?" he muttered under his breath.

I took his hand and laughed as we walked up the steps to the front door.

"I'll try to go easy on you," I grinned, pushing him against the doorway and kissing him hard.

Some guys walked out and one wolf whistled at us, making Jasper pull away. I just gave them the finger over my shoulder and kissed along Jasper's jaw.

"Don't let them put you off," I murmured in his ear. "I'm sure there is plenty worse going on inside."

We kissed until a booming voice distracted us and Emmett's meaty arms surrounded us from the side.

"Can I join in, or is this a private party?" he grinned, the alcohol obvious on his breath when he kissed us both noisily on the cheek.

"Emmett, you know you're always welcome to join us. Anytime. Right, Jasper?" I joked, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

I knew Emmett was straight as they come but It was always fun to tease him, and a guy had to live in hope, right? After all, the man was buff. I loved Jasper with all that I was, but If Emmett ever decided to walk on the wild side, I would take him up on his offer in a Jasper let me, that is. Or even better, if he was there too.

**"**Honey, your more than welcome to join in," Jasper drawled, kissing Emmett's cheek and looping his arm around Emmett's neck, including him in our hug.

Emmett laughed nervously. I'm not sure if he expected us to be so keen. He loved to tease but I had learnt long ago that it didn't take a lot to embarrass him if you knew exactly what to say.

"You never know boys. Get a few more bottles into me and I might just take you up on that," he said, looking glum.

"Aww, what's the matter Emm? You're never lost for a date." I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, remember that girl I told you about, the hot date I had? Turns out her boyfriend was a little jealous. Damn near punched a hole in the restaurant wall, the neanderthal," Emmett told us, truly looking a little worried.

"I've never known you to get scared off by a possessive ex," I told him. "Did you come to her rescue?"

"Yeah. I broke his nose and gave him a black eye, but it backfired on me," he shook his head sadly. "She was all over him, checking I hadn't hurt him too bad. Guess they had unfinished business after all, but damn, she was hot."

"Never mind, Emm," Jasper whispered. "From the look of those girls that just turned up, I think there will be someone here to cheer you up by the end of the night."

Emmett turned his head and broke out in a grin at the two girls in mini dresses who were both staring open mouthed at us. He slapped us both on the back telling us to make ourselves at home and sauntered over to the new arrivals, humming 'If I were Gay" by Stephen Lynch.

"Ladies, so glad you could come!" we heard him say loudly.

"Same old Emmett. Nothing phases him for long," Jazz grinned. "Shall we?" he jerked his head, asking if we should go inside.

I nodded and took his hand in mine, sneaking the other one into my pocket to press another button. Jasper blushed and gripped my hand a little tighter, but otherwise gave no indication anything was amiss.

We stepped over a couple making out on the floor and dodged the beer bottle that someone was waving about, deep in discussion, as we made our way down the crowded hallway. I noted the door to the front room was firmly shut. I guessed Emmett hadn't had the decency to clean up so had just decided to lock it. I smelled pot, and glancing in the next doorway, we saw a bunch of stoners lazing about on the divan and floor, surrounding a hookah. I raised my eyebrow at Jasper and he shook his head no.

"I think I'd prefer a drink, knowing what you have in store for me," he grinned.

"Might be a good choice," I said, sliding my hand into my pocket again as Jasper closed his eyes in anticipation. Noticing, I grinned and decided to wait and catch him off guard instead.

"You fucking tease," he whispered, realizing I wasn't going to push the button.

"Yep," I readily agreed and he shoved me playfully into the wall.

"C'mon, lets go see if there's anyone we know here yet," I laughed.

Jasper nodded, looking a little nervous, so I thought I'd reassure him. Leaning in close, I whispered in his ear.

"Remember, I told you I'd take it easy on you. Do you think you need a safe word?"

"How about _stop_!" he laughed.

"Yeah, that will do, but it will be a little weird in the middle of a conversation," I grinned.

"I trust you, you will know when I've had enough." he told me, placing his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

Kissing him back, I was tempted to just drag him back home and make love all night, but I knew it would be good for Jasper to reconnect with our old friends. He hadn't seen anyone in years and I knew we would both have fun tonight. There was plenty of time for fucking after the party.

With a little sigh, Jasper pulled away. I gently placed one more chaste kiss on his lips and smiled, tugging on his hand and leading him from the room.

The next two rooms on either side of the long hallway were both filled with drunken party goers and different loud music pumped from speakers in each room. I couldn't see anyone I knew in either of them, and they both seemed a little rowdy for our tastes, as we hadn't even had a drink yet. Continuing on, we finally squeezed our way through the throng to the large open plan living room/kitchen.

Emmett had set up a bar on the island bench that separated the living room from the kitchen. We navigated our way through the noisy crowd, who were currently dancing to a Ramones song in the middle of the room. Avoiding the fist pumps to the lyrics 'Hey Ho, lets go', we made it to the bar without getting accidentally pummeled.

"What'll it be?" I asked Jazz, reaching for a bottle of gin and a glass.

"Gin and bitter lemon for me too," Jazz nodded and I poured us a glass each.

I scanned the room and found some familiar faces, nodding hello as we made eye contact. Emmett knew so many people, and I recognised some from previous parties, but I was searching for our old friends, ones that Jasper would know too.

We took our drinks past the kitchen and through the open patio doors to see who was outside. Jasper broke into a wide grin as he recognised a group of our old friends sitting around the outdoor table.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Jasper Whitlock," James stood, extending his hand.

"James, good to see you!" Jasper exclaimed, giving him a man hug while still keeping hold of my hand. "I believe you still owe me $20 from that arm wrestle I won back in high school."

"Damn, you have a good memory," James laughed. "But skipping to another state means you defaulted on the bet."

James had been the bad boy of the school, a notorious grafitti artist and the one to see if you wanted to buy any drugs stronger than pot. I noticed his bad boy image still remained as he was wearing ripped jeans and an old school punk leather jacket, complete with metal spikes.

Sitting next to James was Paul, clad in black denim and a snug black tee. He had been a volatile boy back in high school, who was pretty much always in detention for fist fights. Neither of them were really bad at heart and we had always been firm friends. Both had my back more than once in the years we had known each other, jumping in to stop me getting injured in fights even though I could hold my own if needed.

"Jasper!" Called a higher pitched voice, and I recognised Angela Cheney with her arm around Ben. I hadn't seen either of them since their wedding four years ago, and from the look of Angela's belly they had been busy.

"We're expecting our fourth," Angela grinned rubbing her large baby bump and smiling at Ben. Those two had been together forever and I wasn't surprised they had quickly jumped into family life.

"Three boys," Ben added, "We are hoping for a girl this time."

"Congratulations," Jasper told them, shaking Ben's hand and kissing Angela on the cheek. She really was a sweetie.

"So what brings you back to town?" asked Leah, snuggled into Jake's side.

"My folks decided to move back and I thought I'd come with them," Jasper replied squeezing my hand.

"It's good to see you again." Jake grinned, glancing at our hands he added, "Edward looks happy you've returned."

"That I am," I agreed, giving Jasper's hand a squeeze back.

"Grab a seat," James nodded to a couple of empty seats and we placed our drinks on the table and pulled our chairs close together.

I moved my chair closer to Jasper's casually placing my arm around his shoulder.

"So, Emmett wasn't bullshitting?" Paul remarked.

"Shut it, Paul," Angela hissed.

"No, Its ok," Jasper spoke up, "Yeah whatever he told you is probably true."

"Although just what did he say?" I asked laughing, "Knowing Emmett he may have stretched the truth."

"He told us you two were together and had been since high school," Paul answered.

"Yep," we both answered together, laughing.

"Jeez, how come we never knew?" James looked a little shocked, "Would've given me more of a reason to... " he faked a shadow punch, laughing. "Nah, man, you know that it wouldn't have bothered any of us?"

Everyone nodded their agreement but Jake piped up "Unless you tried that shit on me!" with a laugh.

"Big burly dickheads were never my type." I laughed. I knew he was just teasing.

It was good to know that my friends had stuck by me, well most of them.

"So, what have you guys been doing since I left, fill me in." Jasper changed the subject.

As the conversation continued and everyone gave Jasper the brief rundown on what he had missed and what they were doing now, I was grateful they seemed so happy that Jasper was back. It was just like old times, after all we had spent the majority of our lives together back at school. I knew now that Jazz had been pretty lonely since his move to Texas and I was happy he was accepted back into the group like he had never been away.

Jasper was talking to James and Paul as I snuck my hand into my coat pocket and pressed another button. He stopped mid sentence, continuing in a slightly higher voice after a second or two. Once he started talking again, I lifted my finger off and pressed the pulse button. Jasper audible gulped, but did a better job of containing himself. This was fun.

I decided to ease up on him and clicked the off button, striking up a conversation with Ben and Angela.

As we talked, Emmett staggered out of the patio doors with a drink in one hand and one of the girls we'd seen arrive on the other.

"Birdy num num, this party may get wild but I can guarantee you no elephants," he slurred, plonking down on one of the spare seats and pulling the girl onto his lap.

She looked as drunk as he was as they laughed hysterically and the girl pretended to look for her shoe.

"This is Tanya, Tanya this is everyone," Emmett introduced her and we all said hello.

"Whats so funny about that old Peter Seller's movie anyway? I just don't get it." James scowled.

"'The Party' …..It's a classic!" Emmett looks shocked for a moment but his attention quickly turns to his new 'girlfriend' and he kissed and groped her while she giggled.

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper and he shook his head.

"He hasn't changed a bit." he grinned.

"Hey Emmett, we haven't given you your birthday present yet." I called to him, draining the rest of my drink.

Jay pulled the wrapped gift out of his coat pocket as Emmett looked up.

"Here catch," Jay grinned, throwing the wrapped present to him.

Emmett caught it with one hand while the other remained wrapped around Tanya's waist.

"Aww, thanks guys, you didn't have to get me anything." Emm told us, opening his gift on the girls lap.

"Just wait till you see what it is before thanking us," I laughed.

Emmett made short work unwrapping the badly wrapped gift and once opened, he held the package up, his eyes going wide. Tanya's eyes widened too as she realised what he was holding in front of her.

"X rated ring toss?" Emmett read, clearly shocked.

Everyone burst out laughing as they looked at the photograph on the front. One man was bending over with a buttplug extended with black dowel from between his cheeks. Looped around the dowel score pole was a yellow quoit with another two resting on his back. A second man held one extended ready to throw.

**"**I'm not into that shit, really I'm not," Emmett blushed as Tanya gave him an odd look. "These guys just like to tease is all."

"You don't have to be the goal post, Emm," Jake piped up.

"You wanna play ring toss with me?" Emmett slurred, kissing his girl.

"You never know," she told him softly, "I might just take you up on that,"

Emm's jaw dropped.

"Best present ever, guys," he told us with a grin.

"Want a refill?" I asked Jasper, picking up my glass.

"Sure, I'll come with you," he smiled.

"Don't drink all of Emmett's birthday scotch," Paul called after us and we heard another round of laughter as we walked inside.

We made our way to the bar. If it was crowded before, then I didn't know what to call it now. We literally had to squeeze past people in order to make our way there. The stereo was pumping a Radio Birdman song and most people were dancing in the living room. It was going to be hard to make it back outside when we had our drinks.

Jasper surprised me though, by leading me away from the bar to the side of the room. A slower song had come on and he held me close as we gyrated to the beat. In all the years I'd known him, I don't think we had ever danced together before. With his hard cock grinding into my hip, I felt frustrated that I could get no friction seeing as he had made me wear the Seven Rings of Hell tonight.

Damn him! Why had I listened to him again? Oh that's right, mainly due to the fact that he was going to be wearing the vibrating butt plug for me for the first time.

Leaning in to kiss his waiting lips, I wrapped my left arm around his waist and pulled him tighter to me. His eyes closed as we kissed and I took the opportunity to sneak my right hand into my pocket and press one of the buttons at random.

Jasper's eyes shot open as the vibrations rippled through him. This time I didn't press the off button, instead winding my arm around his waist and kissing him thoroughly. He moaned into my mouth when a few minutes later I changed the setting. His hips thrust into mine in time to the pulse he must have been feeling and I took pity on him.

"Whats say we find a quiet place," I murmured hotly into his ear before nipping the lobe.

"Yesss," he hissed, "But, um, where would we find a quiet place around here?"

I was brought back to reality as I realised we were in a room full of Emmett's friends. The bathroom? Nah, too tacky. The front room? Tacky for a completely different reason. The walk in pantry? Too obvious. Damn, where could I take him? 'Cos I really, really wanted to take him. Hard and fast actually. I guess the bathroom was the only place we could get some real privacy, but I hated the thought of it, it was so unromantic. But then again what I wanted to do to him was pretty unromantic.

I pressed the off button on the remote, grabbed Jasper's hand and led him through the kitchen and out into the hall. The bathroom was busy, so we waited outside, unable to keep our hands off each other. Two other couples were nearby, and I hoped they didn't have the same idea that we did or we would be waiting all night. Maybe I should just take him home? I felt a little guilty that we hadn't spent that long outside with our old friends though. A quickie would do then we could go back out and talk to them.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and three girls walked out laughing and talking. Why the hell did they always go to the bathroom in groups? Hell, the only reason I would take Jasper into the bathroom is for what we were about to do now. To my relief the other couples seemed to be happy just kissing in the hallway and we were next in line.

As soon as the door was locked and closed behind us, Jasper had me up against it in a flash. We kissed as he made short work of the buttons of my fly. He roughly pushed my jeans down and took a hold of my metal covered cock.

Lowering himself to his knees he teased me, taking the exposed head of my cock into his mouth only as far as the first metal ring. Fuck, why the hell did I let him convince me to wear this thing? I fumbled with the buckle but Jasper stopped me with one hand, and teasingly licked the pre cum from my leaking slit. Eventually he pulled away and undid the buckle himself, gently easing my engorged cock past the rings and the larger one over my balls.

"I salute you with my hard on," I laughed as it slapped against my groin.

"Well, I'd better return the favor," he grinned, standing and making swift work of removing his jeans.

We kissed passionately before I placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down gently.

"Now, where were we," I asked him.

"About here?" he asked kissing my bellybutton. "Or was it here," he licked wetly to my hip.

"No, I think you were here," I told him, gently pushing on his cheek to the base of my dick.

"Yes," he whispered, sending a shiver through me as he licked me from base to tip.

Jasper wasted no more time and took me into his mouth as I guided his head. He looked up at me through his lashes as he took me into his throat and swallowed around me. My eyes shut and my head hit the wall at the sensations he was creating rippled through me. I felt tingles in my belly and my hips began to move of their own accord, for as deeply as he was taking me into his throat, I wanted more.

"Shit, did you bring any lube or condoms?" I asked him.

"Damn, no, I thought you did?" he replied, slowly pumping my cock.

I groaned in answer and the back of my head hit the wall again.

"It will be just like old times." Jasper grinned, licking teasingly around the head of my cock.

Oh yes, we had given each other many sneaky blow jobs in bathrooms as teenagers.

I loud sigh left my lips as Jasper took me into his throat again, swallowing around my sensitive cock.

He began stroking his own cock as I changed the setting of the vibrations to a pulse. His hard became a blur as he chased his release.

As my balls drew up tighter and my cock grew impossibly harder there was a loud banging at the door. Jasper never slowed his motions as I shakily called out. "Just a sec!"

Jazz moaned around my cock as I began to pulse into his mouth, fisting his hair tightly and guiding him even faster. A strong orgasm rippled through me just as my addled brain realised there was a party going on just outside the door. It would have to wait. I shot four big pulses of cum down Jasper's throat as he struggled to swallow all I gave him, all the while pumping his own cock.

Once I was spent, I felt weak, my knees barely supported me as I pulled Jasper up to kiss him, moaning at the taste of myself in his mouth.

"Fuck Jasper," I whispered, resting my forehead on his. "That was fucking mind blowing," I clung to him for support.

Jasper ground his cock into mine and I took him firmly in my hand.

"The things you do to me, I cum so hard when you suck my cock down your throat," I whispered hotly in his ear, stroking him.

"I would have preferred to fuck you, hard and fast while I squeezed your hard cock and made you cum," I gave his cock a hard squeeze for emphasis as I stoked him faster.

His only answer was a whimpered 'yes'.

"But for now, I'm gonna make you cum just from my hand, stroking your delicious hard cock that I want to taste so badly, and you are going to chose one of these buttons to press." I bit his ear gently and placed the controls firmly in his hard.

"Do, it," I ordered, "Choose another button right now,"

Jasper pressed a button and thrust his cock into my hand at the change of vibration. I took the opportunity to slide my hand around his waist and down his hip to squeeze his clenching ass.

"You like that?" I asked "You like my hand pumping you tightly while that little toy whirs away deep in your ass?"

Jasper whimpered and nodded. I knew he was close, as his cock twitched in my palm and his breaths grew more laboured.

"The do it again, press another one of those interesting buttons." I demanded.

Weakly Jasper pressed another button. It happened to be the only one I knew, the highest speed. I kept up my fast pace, tugging the smooth skin of his cock over the head, alternating my rythmn and occasionally making it slap against my belly.

Just as the banging at the door began again, Jasper threw back his head, eyes shut and roared out my name. His cock pulsed into my hand as we ignored the pounding on the door.

"That's it Jazz, give me all you got," I whispered, aiming his cock towards my naked stomach in time for the first spurt of his warm cum to land on me.

"Take it out, turn it off," he yelped as his orgasm overtook him.

"No," I hissed in his ear, "you _will_leave it in." After all it's not like I could just take it out and put it in my pocket or something. Damn that would take some explaining, having a 6 inch bulge to match my 7 or so inch erection! But I did take pity on him and took the controls from his hand, pressing the off button. Jasper whimpered as he tried to compose himself.

Not a minute later, someone pounded on the door again.

"Hang on, we're coming!" I yelled and we both burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down our faces as we tried to put our clothes back on. Jasper tried to frown at me when he saw me hastily shove the seven rings of hell into my pocket, but burst out laughing again at the pun I'd inadvertedly made.

Eventually we composed ourselves and I gave Jasper a quick kiss before opening the bathroom door.

Two girls stood open mouthed as they watched us leave the bathroom hand in hand.

We walked back up the hall and made our way through the kitchen and outside to sit with friends again. Both with goofy grins on our faces and no drinks in our hand.

"Dude!," Emmett said "I don't even wanna ask where you just went for half an hour."

"Making up for lost time?" Jake laughed.

"I think its sweet," Angela said rubbing her belly.

"I'm going to go blind. Man they'd both be knocked up by now if they could," Emmett replied covering his eyes as I gave Jasper a chaste kiss on the cheek, and a round of laughter from everyone ensued.

"I don't want no kid around." Jasper looked at me wide eyed.

"Its alright, Jay," Mike replied patting him on the shoulder. "I don't know if you did sex ed in Texas, but I promise you that it cant happen.

"No, but I've sexed Ed plenty since I've been back," he replied laughing and Emmett hid his eyes groaning.

"I'm blind, and now I'm deaf!" he joked.

Eventually James brought us both another drink from the kitchen and we sat around talking and laughing with our friends. Angela and Ben left around midnight, claiming they had to drive their babysitter home, but I could tell Angela looked pretty tired. Leah and Jake left about an hour later and we decided to move our group inside.

Jasper and I danced to a couple of more songs together and he whispered my ear that if I stopped teasing him with the vibrating plug he would make it up to me at home. I pretended to think about it for a while, but I knew a good deal when I heard one, and I agreed with a grin.

We all moved into one of the rooms down the hall and sat around on Emmett's sofa while he played us requests from his cd collection. The crowd had thinned out but there were still alot of people there and Emmett was in his element.

Around 4am we decided to head home. I didn't have to work so we would be able to sleep in. We said our goodbyes and promised to catch up with the gang soon at our favorite bar. We walked back to our car quickly in the chilly morning air, hoping to make it home before the sun rose.

Although he was tired, Jasper was still wound up, and all the way home he kept talking about the others and how much he had missed them, how they had or hadn't changed. It was good to see him so happy, and I planned to make sure we would organise another night out with them soon.

Once we got home, we both douched, cleaned our plugs, undressed and crawled under the covers. Jasper lay on his back and I snuggled into his side with one leg over his and my arm around his chest. It had been a long day and the last thing I processed as I drifted off to sleep was the birds chirping in the tree outside my window and Rosie clenched between my cheeks.

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
>I have a OS to rec today, by sue273, It's brilliant. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7296282/1/The_Time_Travellers_Husband#**

**Yes, it's real! Xrated ring toss: www (dot) sportsheets (dot) com/the-x-rated-ring-toss (dot) php**

**If I were gay (Emmett sings this)**  
><strong>www (dot) youtube (dot) comwatch?v=DgAYFVHwY_c&feature=related**


	10. Teach Me?

**Long A/N, sorry: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm really late posting. I couldn't get in the Bluetooth mood for a few days. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Next chapter will probably be up in 2 weeks instead of one.**

**I was elated to find out The Lemonade Stand gave Bluetooth a shout out today! Go take a look, The Slashbox always has great recommendations if you are looking for something new to read. http:/ ( ) tehlemonadestand (dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/slashbox_9 (dot) html**

**Also, I have a great rec for you. "The Debt' by DelphiusFanfic. A new story featuring Emmett and Edward. It's seriously hot and has a great plot. Go check it out and leave it some love.**  
><strong>www (dot) fanfiction (dot) nets/7313780/1/The_Debt**  
><strong><br>Big thanks to my prereader prassacut and my beta Mrs. Agget (Happy Birthday!), as well as Lori Fanfic for the Emmett/dishwasher prompt that I snuck in at the end. Hope you like it :) And thanks to the peeps I was chatting with on Facebook the other day, you guys may notice that I managed to include that plot bunny I had. Sorry we hijacked your message, mkmmsm!**

Ch10

We both slept in the next morning. Emmett's party had been fun, but I was used to getting up early for work so I really enjoyed the sleep in. Not to mention waking up Jasper with the slowest pulse setting on the vibrating buttplug.

He groaned in his sleep and ground his morning wood into my thigh as he awoke. A smile lit is face as he pulled me closer, seeking more friction.

"Mmm, you should wake me up like this every morning. Much better than the alarm clock," he moaned, pulling away slightly so he could stroke his cock.

I leaned in and kissed him, running my hand over his biceps, along the plains of his chest and abs then lower, past his furiously pumping fist to fondle his balls. Jasper moaned into my mouth, his tongue caressing mine as I stroked his perineum. I could feel the vibrations of the plug and and him tugging at his cock through the soft skin separating his ass from his balls.

"Sounds like a good plan," I grinned, holding his cheek and kissing him.

I stopped caressing him and turned to pick up the remote control. Jasper's eyes followed my hand as I stroked the buttons. Now that I was holding it, instead of it being in my pocket, I could make out the words written under each button. Low, medium, high, pulse, and rolling. I didn't think I had tried the rolling one on him last night, so, looking him in the eye with a wry smile, I pressed the button.

Jasper squeezed his cock and let out a long moan as his hips writhed on the bed in time to the rolling vibrations, which started at the lowest setting, gradually increasing in pace until reaching high, then slowing down again.

"Oh fuck, turn it on high," he begged me after enjoying the teasing motion for a while.

I pressed the right button and Jasper's right hand became a blur as he stroked himself faster and faster, moaning and arching his back.

"Fuck, fuck!" he cried out as he came hard, cum shooting over his abs and a dollop hitting his chin. Jasper whimpered as his hand slowed its frantic pumping, squeezing the last of his cum from the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck, please turn it off," he begged me when I changed the highest setting to the lowest. "Please?" he begged me.

When I turned it off, Jasper lunged at me, kissing me forcefully, his tongue demanding entrance. I pushed his hand down my chest and squeezed his fingers so we were both gripping my cock.

"How about we go shower and douche?" Jasper asked.

"How about you suck me first?" I retorted, gripping his hand tighter and pumping faster.

"I'll make it worth the wait," he promised me in a whisper, kissing me, his tongue stroking mine. "I promise."

I kind of did need to shit, so sighing into his kiss, I nodded my agreement, winding my hand into his hair. I loosened my grip on my cock and Jasper slid his hand out.

"I have to use the bathroom," Jasper said with a grimace. In truth, he looked kind of embarrassed, which I found odd. Weren't we close enough to tell each other we needed to shit?

"Yeah, I have to too," I agreed.

He hunted on the floor, rifling through our discarded clothes from last night. I was puzzled when he picked up my jacket, but when he pulled the Seven Gates from my pocket, I sighed. Damn, he knew I would be tempted to rub one out while he was using the bathroom.

Jasper smirked as he walked towards me, twirling the belt around his pointer finger.

"You don't trust me?" I grinned.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Damn," I laughed, stroking my cock faster.

"Uh, uh, uh," Jasper stopped my hand. "If your a good boy and wait, I promise you will be rewarded."

I groaned, but stood up, my hard on bobbing against my stomach, almost painful in it's need for release. And now it was going to be trapped in those steel rings, making damn sure it wouldn't get any joy.

Jasper tapped my leg so I would lift it, then pulled the belt up my thigh, placing my cock through the six rings and my balls in the largest one. I sighed as he fondled me, getting the harness into place. He buckled the belt tightly, and hummed with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong? I should be the one fucking frowning," I joked.

"I was wondering how I could lock it; I didn't think to get one with a lock," he mused.

I blew air past my top lip and rolled my eyes as he stood there, deep in thought.

Finally, he stood and went to his empty suitcase behind the door, fiddling for a minute. When he returned, he held a smallish combination luggage lock on his middle finger.

"Hmm, what to lock you to?" he mused.

My cock twitched at the realization that he was going to restrain me.

Jasper made me climb onto the bed and kneel in front of the wrought iron headboard.

"I thought you had something to teach me, by the way?" he quirked an eyebrow as his hand ran over the cold iron.

I knew he was referring to my promise to teach him how to autofellate.

"Oh I have lots to teach you, and If you take this off, I'll do it right now," I pleaded, looking down at my hard cock trapped in the silver rings.

"Uh, uh, we'll save it for later on today," he grinned, fiddling with the combination on the lock.

Once he had it open, he removed the pillows from the bed and guided me closer to a swirl in the wrought iron. I was on my knees as he deftly threaded the open lock through the loop in the leather at the tip of my cock, then around the iron swirl. It felt cold against me, colder than the seven rings did.

Jasper kissed me thoroughly and I twisted my torso to reach him better but was restricted by the small metal lock. He withdrew with a grin.

"There are four dials and I take pretty quick showers so I doubt you should even try to guess the combination," he told me. "But just to be sure, I want you to place your hands on the wall where I can see them."

Silently, I complied. This was kind of fun, but I wasn't sure how long I would enjoy it for.

Jasper gave me one last kiss before heading to the bathroom and closing the door. I knelt there, looking at the wall, unable to even sit back on my knees. A few minutes in, it became uncomfortable and I chanced lowering my hands. About ten minutes later, the door opened again. I quickly replaced my hands just before Jasper peeked his head out.

"Okay, I'm going to shower now. Are you alright? he asked.

"A little uncomfortable," I admitted. "Can I at least take my hands down?"

Jasper pretended to think about it for a second before nodding.

"Be quick!" I called after his retreating form.

I twisted as much as I could to see into the bathroom, mentally thanking the designers for placing the shower in full view from the bed. Jasper turned the water on and I watched as he stepped under the spray. He grinned at me when he caught me looking and made a show of washing his lean torso and stroking his cock. Damn him, he knew he was teasing me. Mercifully, he finished quickly and stepped out, taking one of my mismatched towels from the rail and drying himself as he walked towards me. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stood next to me and ran a hand down my back.

"Fuck you look so hot like that," he told me as his hand ran over the curve of my ass and up the crack to where Rosie was nestled.

"You look pretty hot yourself," I grinned, licking my lips as I watched a drop of water fall from his hair and glide down his torso.

Mercifully, Jasper reached for the lock, finding the right combination and releasing me from the bed. As I sat back on my heels with a sigh, he held the lock up for me to take a look.

The numbers read 1234.

"You bastard," I laughed, and he joined in, learning towards me to capture my lips with his. He was warm and damp from the shower, smelling like my sandalwood soap and his own wet Jasper scent.

I pulled him down on top of me, wincing when he grasped my shielded cock in his hand. He pulled away after a few minutes and undid the buckle of my belt.

"Your turn for the bathroom," he grinned, removing the harness from me and stepping back quickly.

I tried to grab the harness but he faked a left, dodging my hand, and ran through the bedroom door and into the hall. I chased him through to the living room and out into the kitchen. I managed to grab the edge of his towel and pull it off him as he dodged and weaved when I cornered him behind a chair.

"Uh uh," he grinned. "Never lose focus, and never go for the obvious move. I will be expecting that, and you will lose."

Sighing, I gave up and turned to head back into the bedroom when I heard the clink of the harness hitting the tiled floor.

"One more thing. Never turn your back on the enemy," Jasper said, enfolding me in his arms and lifting me clean off the ground.

He nipped my shoulder and laughed as he set me back down on the ground, spanking me on the butt and chasing me back into the bathroom. Well, harness be damned, the quicker I got into the shower, the quicker we could get back into bed. With Jasper pretending to block the bathroom door, I stood by the vanity and opened the cupboard, removing my douche kit and placing it by the sink.

"Jasper, you know I love you, but there are some things you don't need to see," I told him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before pushing him out the door and shutting it in is face.

I heard his laughter as he walked away. I removed Rosie, placing her in the sink next to the vibrating plug Jasper had worn, planning to clean both later. Sitting on the toilet, I tried to hurry. I wondered if there was any way I could speed up the results of our tests and remembered one or two people I could call in a favor from who worked in the lab.

I douched before starting the shower, but the sight of the towel hook on the back of the door gave me an idea and I quickly turned the water off. Opening the bathroom door, I ignored Jasper's curious look as I went to my bedside table and opened the middle drawer. This would show him. I held up the anal hook and curled my finger at him, asking him to get out of bed.

Quickly, I lubed up the metal hook and kissed Jasper's lips as I slid my hands down to slowly insert it by feel alone. I could tell by his face when the cold metal tip brushed against his prostate and his content look once it was in. I kissed Jasper again before asking him to climb on the bed. I had him kneel much where he had placed me. Only this time, he was facing forward as I hooked the other end over the wrought iron.

After one last long kiss, I told him to stay exactly where he was and I strode back to the bathroom, keeping the door open this time. I felt Jasper's gaze as I hurriedly washed myself. It was so hot seeing him kneeling there, suspended and waiting for me, that I took a little time to stroke my growing erection. But it was not my hands I wanted on me, so I quickly rinsed the soap from my body and turned the shower off.

I towelled myself briefly, keeping eye contact with Jasper the whole time, before padding back to him. My towel fell to the floor as I leaned in to kiss him, stroking down his back. Seeing him lean into my touch, and knowing the hook was moving inside him, made my cock twitch in anticipation. I kissed him roughly before gently lifting the hook from the bed. Pulling him towards me, I deepened our kiss before gently bending him over and kissing his bottom as I slowly removed the hook, dropping it onto my discarded towel.

We climbed back into bed and into each other's arms. Jasper murmured sweet things in my ear as his hand grasped my waiting cock. At his touch, I got harder. His hands expertly worked me as only he knew how. I grasped his face in my hands and kissed him, trying to show him how much I loved him through that one long sweet kiss.

Jasper kissed his way down my body before he lovingly sucked my cock into his mouth, all the while looking into my eyes. All to soon, he lifted off me, pushing on my hip and asking me to turn over. He had me sit back on my knees, running his hands down my ass to part my cheeks. He leaned in and tongued my waiting hole, making me moan at the sensation. He withdrew his tongue, moistening it in his mouth before stretching me open with his hands and licking his way inside. Swirling his tongue around, he had me writhing and reaching down to stroke my cock, spreading the precum over the head. I reached for the lube on the bedside table and handed it to him.

Jasper sat up and pulled back the covers, revealing an array of toys he had hidden. I grinned at his sneakiness. He selected the small jelly plug, coating it with lube before gently, easily sliding it into me. He glided it in and out of me, stroking my cock in time to his gentle thrusts. Once it was easily maneuverable, he reached for the blue, slightly larger dildo and slicked it with lube. He removed the small plug and slowly pushed the dildo inside me, opening me wider and rotating it.

When he had me moaning, he left the blue dildo inside me as he prepared the larger red one that had a curve. This was one of my favorites as it was designed to stimulate the prostate and always gave me great orgasms when I played alone. He teased me with it for a while, gliding the toy over my prostate again and again. As I reached for my cock, he batted my hand away. When he finally removed the dildo, I was so close to cumming and he paused, stroking my back and my bottom, giving me time to recover.

Then I felt what was obviously my blue beaded vibrator being slowly slid inside me on a low setting. As each bead slid across my prostate, I writhed and moaned, again reaching for my cock, almost begging him to let me cum.

Jasper sensed I was close and removed it, preparing my flesh coloured penis shaped one. The ridge felt wonderful gliding past my prostate, but it was no match for Jasper's thick cock and I told him so, but he seemed intent on teasing me. Every time I reached for my dick, he swatted my hand away. When he heard my breathing pick up, he would back off and keep the toy perfectly still.

By the time I begged him to fuck me, all my toys were scattered over the bed and floor.

Jasper rolled me over onto my back, kissing me as he ground his cock into mine. He leaned over to the nightstand for a condom and I put it on him, slickening him with lube. Slowly, he removed the large red dildo from me, tossing it onto the floor with the others, and aligned us. He teased me, sliding the head of his cock over my waiting hole, once, twice, until even he could take it no longer and he slowly pushed in to the hilt.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed and he began to move. I was right. Jasper's cock was no match for any of my toys. Soft but firm, thick and pulsing, he was what I needed, his arms around me and his tongue in my mouth. My hard cock was trapped between us and with each thrust, I was finally getting the stimulation I wanted. I bucked up against Jasper's stomach one last time and let out a moan as I came hard, jetting my cum between us as Jasper never let up his fast pace.

I felt weak once I came down from my high, and kissed Jasper languidly as he thrust his tongue in my mouth. I knew he was close too, and he held me tightly under my back and over my shoulders as his pace grew erratic and I felt him pulse inside me as he filled the condom.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard, and we lay there as I stroked his back and kissed his forehead. Eventually, he rolled off me and curled into my side, my arm under his head and his arms around me as we dozed off.

A little while later, Jasper's phone beeped, indicating he had a text. He got out of bed and rummaged on the floor, finally finding his phone in his jeans pocket. Opening the text, he rolled his eyes, telling me it was from Emmett letting us know he might come over in a few hours.

"I thought you were going to teach me today?" he pouted, walking back towards me. He held out his phone so I could look at his screensaver, which was the first out of focus picture I'd sent him, the one of my ass.

"Sooo," I drawled, reaching up and tugging one of his curls. "You wanted to learn from the master?" I knew he meant my promise to teach him to autofellate.

Jay gulped and nodded his head.

"Hmmm, you have to be pretty flexible to do this," I told him. He leaned forward, placing his palms flat on the floor, then straightened up and stretched his arms over his head and out to the sides.

"I've been doing yoga all year at gym," he smiled. "I can do the halasana pretty well."

"Exactly where I got the idea," I grinned with a wink. "I just thought I'd wait until I was at home to try it nude."

He laughed at me and shook his head.

I pulled the pillows a little way down and patted the bed.

"On your back," I mock ordered, and he willingly complied. I leaned in and took his semi hard dick in my hand. At my touch, it thickened and hardened and a fuckhot groan left Jasper's lips.

"The trick is to tuck your legs under the wrought iron here." I pointed to a spiral pattern low down the bed head. "It also helps if you can wedge an extra pillow under your neck. Seeing as its your first time trying, I'll give you a little help," I smirked.

"Fuck Eds, If I can do this I might not need any help ever again," he laughed and it was my turn to shake my head.

I stroked him some more, but I knew if he managed to do what he was about to try, he wouldn't need any play before hand. After all, I had lasted barely a minute and I had tried several times before I succeeded to hold the position.

He took a deep breath and began to lift his legs over his head. I could see the muscle control in his abs as he began to rise onto his back. My boy was right, he was flexible. Tucking his legs where I had shown him to, Jazz was almost in position.

"Now, lift your head for me," I told him, placing a bolster under his neck.

Jazz squirmed, making his cock wobble side to side in front of his face and I couldn't help but to glide my fingers from the back of his knees along his thighs to his sexy ass, stroking his crack and the firm globes of his cheeks. I squatted down to get a better view of his mouth. Fuck, he looked hot in that position and we both groaned as he stretched out his tongue and licked the head.

Fuck!

"Jay, can I take a video of us?" I asked and he let go of his cock and moaned out a "yessssss!"

I pulled out my phone and set it on the dresser, pressing the record button and walking back over.

"That's right, you're so close, push down a little more," I told him, putting a little pressure on the backs of his thighs with one hand. My other hand went to the base of his cock and firmly stroked him, stretching him gently closer to his mouth. He moaned as just the head made it inside.

"Fuck," I whimpered and fisted my own cock. Grabbing the extra bottle of lube from my bedside table, I drizzled some over my cock and into his waiting arse. My fingers probed him gently as I simultaniously got him ready and pumped my hard cock.

Rising onto the bed and pulling his cheeks apart gently, I slid my dick along his crack, back and forth. It felt amazing but I wanted more. I wanted, needed, to be inside him.

Gently I eased myself in, biting back a groan at the tightness encasing my rigid cock. I knew neither of us would last long and leaning over to see Jazz suck the head of his dick, I wasn't sure who would cum first. As I took him, I hoped my added weight would help him fit more inside his mouth. I heard him moan and felt his muscles contract around me as I slowly pumped in and out with measured strokes.

It only took a few more strokes and I knew, with my cock rubbing his prostate and the sensations of his mouth, Jazz was cumming hard.

I withdrew, lowering his legs for him and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He willingly shared his cum with me. Trembling, he reached for me and I slid onto the bed beside him, into his arms. My hard cock was throbbing between us as I bucked into him, taking his spunk from his mouth.

"Fuck me," he begged when we came up for air.

And how could I deny what we both wanted? I was not gentle when I rolled him onto his back, nor was I gentle when I threw his legs over my shoulder. But I gazed deep into his eyes as I entered his readied ass and slowly claimed him again and again. I bit my lip as my eyes shut and my head lolled back, thrusting in and out. I groaned his name over and over as I sped up towards my release. Jay reached up and tugged on my nipples, and my head snapped forwards with a feral growl as I took him hard and fast, pulsing and exploding inside him.

I fell onto his chest, spent and sated, and tried to catch my breath. Jay's arms enfolded me and he peppered the top of my head with kisses as I laid my full weight on him and tried to recover. Finally able to, I lifted my head and kissed Jazz like a dying man. Except I wasn't dying; I felt very much alive.

We watched the video of us over and over, lying in bed, until I had to speak up.

"I hope you have no plans for the weekend, Jay, because we are not leaving this room."

Jay groaned.

"But Emmett said he'd be coming over in a few," he reminded me. "C'mon, let's go take another shower."

I let Jasper lead me into the bathroom and we both stepped under the spray together. We took our time, kissing and washing each other. I had to tell him how hot he'd looked with his own dick in his mouth and he agreed it was a pretty amazing feeling, and something he'd like to practice again.

"Practice makes perfect," I grinned.

After our shower, I decided it would be a good idea to load all the washable toys into the dishwasher for a proper clean. The battery operated ones we would obviously have to clean by hand. We retrieved as many as we could find from the bed and floor, and Jasper made coffees while I turned the washer on.

We sat back on the couch, Jasper nestled in front of me, and talked for a while before we began to watch our film from the beginning.

We were nearly at the end of what we had filmed today when there was a knock at the door. Emmett. We hastily switched off the television and I padded to the door.

"Eds!" boomed Emmett as soon as I opened the door. "Fucking fantastic present. Man, I gotta tell you that's the best fucking night I've ever had."

"Come in, Emm. Make yourself at home," I laughed, watching his retreating form as he walked through the door and straight to my kitchen.

Jasper met me in the hallway for a quick kiss. Emmett was still loudly filling us in on details we didn't want to hear as we entered the kitchen - just in time to see him open the dishwasher with his empty juice cup in hand.

"Nooooo," we both took a step forward.

"I gotta admit that plug thing gave me one hell of an orgas..." he trailed off as his eyes went wide at the sight of all our toys, freshly washed and drying in the racks.

"Fuck, and I thought that plug from the game was big. Look at those motherfuckers!" he grimaced, rubbing his ass.

"You just got to know how to do it right, Emm," I told him with a grin.

"If you ever want to learn, Eds is a great teacher," Jasper winked at me.

Emmett gave us a look of pure terror and Jasper and I burst out laughing until tears streamed down our faces.

******According to wikipedia, approximately 3 in every 1000 men are able to autofellate. I wonder where they got their stats from?  
><strong>  
><strong>A bit of fun below, pic is NSFW or kids ; )<strong>  
><strong>www (dot) demotivationalmaker (dot) comsaved (underscore) posters/poster (underscore) ytpq4irzhz (dot) jpg**

**I hope you liked ch10. I'd love to know what you think of it so please click review and let me know.**


	11. Results

**It's hard to get in the mood to write kink when you have a tissue wedged up each nostril and your flannelette jarmies on. I had a horrible virus and flu this month, which turned into a Eustachian tube dizzy thingy but I'm all better now and finally got my kink back on, well sort of. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to my pre reade****r's ****prassacut and delphius fanfic for helping make my writing legible, and to touchstone67 for her emergency beta'ing (can't tell you how much I appreciate it!). To the slash groups for the porn that helped me get back in the mood, I love you big time:)**

**Bluetooth was reviewed on Critiques Corner on 18th September take a look here! **crtique-corner (dot) blogspot (dot) ?show ( ) Comment=1316446681968#c8252156821387720266

My inner alarm clock woke me early Monday morning. I rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Jasper, and stretched. He looked so peaceful curled on his side. I _was _tempted to crawl back in and wake him, but I willed my morning wood away with a sigh, put on some sleep pants, and padded to the kitchen to make the coffee.

Staring vacantly out the window, I wondered what the day would bring. I knew the results for the tests would be in, as I had called in a favor from Billy at the hospital the day before. No matter what the results, I knew I would still feel the same way about Jasper as I did right then, nothing could change that. However, I couldn't help wondering how Jasper would react if any of _my _tests came back positive. While I was pretty sure I was clean, there was always the small chance I might not be. Even though I had only ever had sex using condoms, as a doctor I was well aware they weren't foolproof.

I shook away such thoughts and poured some coffee for both of us. We often enjoyed coffee together in bed before I left for the day, although it was usually Jasper who woke first.

Walking into the bedroom with a mug in each hand, I paused to run my eyes over my naked boyfriend as he yawned, twisting and stretching his arms over his head.

"Mm, morning, Eds," he grinned.

"Morning, Jazz." I shrugged carefully, knowing I'd been caught ogling him, and placed our coffees on the bedside table before leaning over him for a kiss.

Jasper kissed me back eagerly, grinning as he pulled my sleep pants down in one quick movement freeing my semi hard dick.

"Jazz," I warned, attempting to pull away as he tightened a hold around my neck.

"We've got time for a quickie," Jasper murmured against my lips.

I didn't really need any convincing. I kicked off my sleep pants and straddled Jazz, trapping his hard cock between my inner thighs as I deepened the kiss. My dick grew harder, but I ignored it, squeezing my legs together and hearing him moan from the increase in friction. I laid my full weight on him as he groaned in appreciation, thrusting his captured cock between my thighs as we kissed.

"Eds, suck me, _please!_" Jasper begged in between open mouthed kisses.

I nodded, loosening my thighs. Our lips meshed softly again before I nipped and licked my way down his chest, biting a nipple playfully on the way to his long, hard cock.

"Mmmm," he moaned, making my neglected cock throb at the sounds he was making.

'_Mmm,' _I thought_, 'morning wood! So _hard _for me.'_

I took his cock in my hand, lapping around his sensitive head and giving him a few long strokes. Gently lowering my mouth, I engulfed him as my tongue licked and teased what it could reach while my hand pumped the rest.

Jasper sighed and bucked his hips as I took him in deeper. While he fucked my mouth, I cupped his balls and slid my fingers over the soft skin of his perineum. The night before had been the first night we had forgotten to plug him, and I only realised it as my fingers traced his clenching crack. With his dick in my mouth, I was too busy to tell him, and by then I knew he would feel the missing protrusion, so I relaxed my throat and let him in.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Love you, I love you," he yelled just before he spilled into my throat. He stilled, hips raised and his cheeks flushed as he realized what he had said.

I loved him too, I always had. For as long as I could remember it had been us against the world.

Before he recovered, I pulled him to me, stroking his back as my breath hitched. "I love you too Jasper, you know that. Always have and always will."

He nodded and we poured all our feelings for each other into our kisses.

Once his breathing relaxed, Jasper promptly returned the favor. He looked up at me under his lashes as his tongue traced along the prominent vein along the underside of my cock and licked the pre-cum from my slit. I couldn't help the groans escaping me at the sensations he created and the sight of his tongue darting out to taste me. We didn't break eye contact as he finally swallowed me. He hollowed his cheeks, and the feel of his wet, tight mouth around me as he took me deeper had me moaning words of encouragement. He took me to the edge before slowing his pace and tugging on my sac, but all too soon I felt the familiar tightening of my balls and raised my hips, forcing myself farther into his throat as I came hard.

After a few minutes, Jasper shook me gently from my stupor and led me to the shower. While I dressed, he made us fresh cups of coffee. We stood at the front door kissing for too long, both reluctant to part; it was going to be an important day.

I barely made it to work on time, rushing in just as my shift started. Jasper and I had agreed that as soon as I had the results in my hand, I would call him. We would find out together.

After signing in, I walked purposefully toward the lab, relieved to see Billy sitting at his desk. An array of tubes stood in front of him and he held an eyedropper in his hand.

"Edward, just in time, one moment," Billy said, glancing up at me as he finished placing a few drops of what looked like urine into a test tube.

I nodded and waited in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other as I tried not to fidget too much. After all, I was a doctor and I knew how simple or complicated the results could be.

"Right," Billy said firmly, placing his eyedropper onto a kidney shaped dish and peeling off his gloves.

I walked toward him, arm extended, as he stood and shook my hand in greeting.

"So, how is Sue?" I asked him cordially.

"Oh fine, fine," he replied and waved his hand dismissively, "and she sends her regards, but I know you are here for more than a social call."

"Yes, did you manage to test the samples yet?" I asked.

"Sure did, anything for Doc Cullen," he grinned, his weathered face wrinkling.

Billy rummaged through the files on his desk, handing me Jasper's envelope as well as my own. I took them gratefully. Well there they were, the results we had been waiting for were in my hands. I thanked Billy and made my way to the staff exit to call Jasper.

I strode down the hall, dismissing a nurse who tried to request me to sign some form, and even Dr Gerandy as he bid me hello, intent as I was on reaching the exit to the balcony where I hoped I'd be alone to make the call.

I burst through the door, and to my great relief, there was no one on the balcony. I whipped out my phone and dialed Jasper, knowing he would be expecting my call. True to form, he answered on the first ring.

"Hi, Eds, did you get them?" he asked.

"Sure did, I have the results in my hot little hand right now."

"And what a hot little hand it is, but let's get right to it. Did you open them yet?"

"Nope, I came straight outside to call you so we could find out at the same time. Whose should I open first?"

"Mine, lets just get it over with," he answered with resignation in his voice.

"Ok, yours it is," I told him gently, resting the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could open the envelope."

"Right, here goes...Chlamydia Negative, Gonorrhea negative, Trichomoniasis negative, Hepatitis C negative, Syphilis negative and HIV negative. Congratulations Jasper, you got the all clear."

"Phew, I thought so but... you know, it's always a worry." He sighed in relief.

"Shit! Hang on!"

"What? What's wrong? They didn't find something else did they?" Jasper sounded panicked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Jasper, it seems you have an exceptionally high sperm count," I laughed.

"I do? Yeah, I coulda' told you that." I could hear the grin in his voice. "It goes along with my exceptionally high libido," he bragged.

"And you're exceptionally high ego. As usual you don't know what the hell you're talking about," I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"You're just jealous, Doc," he huffed into the phone. "Bet mine's higher than yours though."

"So, your going to turn this into a pissing contest?" I asked, amazed. "That's it, I'm opening my results right now. What does the winner get?"

"Just bragging rights," he stated proudly.

"Oh no, we need something better that that. You're so sure you're gonna win, aren't you?" I countered.

"Yep, I am," he agreed cheekily, "Okay, how about whoever has the highest sperm count gets to top all night tonight?"

"Sounds like a win win situation," I laughed, "Okay, I'm in."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, open your results." Jasper said cockily.

"Alright, here goes. Negative, negative, negative, negative, negative, and negative. I'm all clear too!" I couldn't hide the relief in my voice. Jazz was right, even though I'd been fairly sure I was clean, there was always a chance.

"Yeah, yeah, but what about the main thing, whose count is higher?" he asked with a teasing tone. I knew he was just trying to make light of the situation.

"Shit. Damn it! Your never gonna let me live this down are you?" I glared at the paper in my hand.

"Yesssss!" He hissed, and I just knew he was doing a victory dance.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'll leave you to bask in your glory, I gotta get back to work," I huffed, "and besides, it's not like I'm going to be using mine for anything other than decorating the inside of your ass. I doubt I'll ever be wanting to get a girl pregnant or anything!"

"My ass can't wait," he laughed. "Oh, and Eds?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we are both clean, I knew we would be."

"Me too" I told him honestly. "So what should we do to celebrate?"

"Leave everything to me,"

"Okay, see you around five?"

"I'll be waiting. Bye, Eds."

"Bye, Jazz."

I ended the call and took a deep breath before entering the hospital again, rushing to my cubicle to stow the test results and then on to my first patient.

The day seemed endless. I tried hard to keep my mind from wandering as thoughts of Jasper and what we were finally able to do since we had just been given the all clear flitted through my head. My body was humming in anticipation to get home.

Eventually, my shift ended and I stopped by the cafe for my usual latte. A quick glance at the florist had me thinking, and I stopped to sniff a bunch of cream coloured jonquils. Yes, flowers would look good on my kitchen bench, and I wondered why I'd never thought to by myself a bouquet before, seeing as I passed the display daily. They would be for both of us, to celebrate our results I decided, as I chose the jonquils and paid. Their scent was almost overpowering in the car on the way home, but it blended nicely with the coffee I sipped as I made my way through the traffic.

Finally, I made it to our apartment and was soon bounding up the stairs, flowers in hand. I turned the key in the lock and opened the door to find Jasper standing naked behind it.

"Just being careful," he said, peeking out from behind the door, "I didn't want to scare old Mrs. Rathbone again like last time I opened the door naked."

"So thoughtful," I laughed, kicking the door shut behind me and taking him into my arms. His bare body felt amazing pressed against my clothed one. For some reason it just turned me on.

I kissed him passionately.

"Mmm jonquils," he said as he finally pulled away from my lips.

"Yeah, I thought they would blend nicely with the scent of cum that will linger tonight," I said grinning.

"Who's talking later, in fact why are we still actually talking?" he smirked, undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"I have no idea." I laughed, tossing the flowers on the side table.

"Oh, hang on," Jasper paused, "maybe I should put them in some water now, otherwise we'll forget them. Besides, we have all night," he said practically.

Jasper picked the flowers up and turned, taking them into the kitchen. I noticed he was wearing the large hollow plug I had bought him.

"Mmm," I said, stepping up behind him and tracing the rim with one finger, "you're wearing the black one."

"Yeah, I figured we may be impatient so I'd get ready for you," he grinned, pausing to wiggle his ass at me. I watched as he reached up and took a vase from the top cupboard and filled it with water, arranging the jonquils by lowering them in and dramatically letting go of them with his hands.

"Voila!" he stood back to admire his artistry as I pondered what he had said.

"I thought you won topping rights?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I may want to be on top while you fuck me," he winked.

"I guess technically that is okay with our bet," I replied, my eyebrows scrunched together as I tapped my cheek, pretending to be deep in thought. As if I really minded! I knew Jasper enjoyed whatever we did in bed, and usually begged me to fuck him at least once during our romps.

Jasper winked and picked up the vase and their floral scent wafted around us.

"Gorgeous" I told him, my arms enfolding him from behind as I nuzzled into his neck, "and so are the flowers."

"You're such an idiot!" he laughed.

"C'mon, let's go to bed," I whispered into his neck.

He turned in my arms, pushing me back into the bench top. "Why bed?" he asked in between kisses.

He had a point.

"Well, because that's the only place we have lube." I grinned. "I'll be right back." I promised heading for the bathroom to douche.

"I'm buying us a dozen bottles tomorrow," I heard him call as I shut the door.

When I had finished, I opened the bathroom door to find Jasper standing outside.

"You waiting for someone?" I asked innocently.

"Less talk, more action," he said, tugging on my hand and leading me to the bedroom still carrying the vase of flowers.

Jasper kicked the door shut behind us, placed the vase of flowers on my chest of drawers, and walked me backwards to the bed. When the back of my knees hit the edge, I sat down and Jazz crawled up on his hands and knees beside me so I could remove his plug. He took it from me and leaned over to the bedside table, placing the upturned plug on it and returning with the lube. Jasper poured some onto his fingers and began stroking me until I hardened. He turned around and straddled me, his back to my chest as he slowly impaled his readied ass on my erect cock.

My cock felt much more sensitive without the condom sheathing it. I could feel every inch of his tight hole as he moved around me. I felt like I was seventeen again, and almost blew as soon as I entered him.

"Look," he commanded me, and I met his eyes in the mirror on the back of my door.

I watched us together, his lean body rising and falling on my cock as I stroked him. Jazz circled his hips, grinding on my dick as moans and whimpers left his mouth. He shifted his legs so he was squatting over me for better leverage, and my balls tightened as he rode me hard.

"Lean back," he whispered and I wrapped my arms around his waist, taking him with me as we awkwardly scooted up the bed. Jasper began writhing on me as I bucked up into him at a fast pace, my slick cock gliding in his ass.

I couldn't stop thinking about how my dick felt so much more sensitive without a thin latex barrier. His back firm against my chest, I slid my hand over his pecs, lightly pinching his nipples, then lower to his abs, and following the trail of soft hair to grasp his cock. I pumped him in time to my rapid thrusts as he groaned unsure whether to jerk up into my hand or push onto my cock.

Fuck, I loved the way he could never keep still when he bottomed. Some of my previous hook-ups had barely moved, expecting me to do all the work. Slowly, he sat up until he was sitting on my thighs still facing the mirror, grinding onto my cock the entire time.

"Turn around, I want to see your face as you cum," I begged him as I ran my fingers down his back.

Jasper groaned and twisted around a little awkwardly, not letting me slide from his ass. Finally, he faced me and I took his dick back in my hand. I couldn't help but watch my cock slide in and out of him as he impaled himself on me. He stroked my cheek and I raised my eyes to his as he leaned down to kiss me. He moaned into my mouth, the slightly different position pleasing him, his cock trapped between us while mine struck his prostate with each move.

Jasper leaned back on his hands, my dick still in his ass and one leg over mine as he continued to writhe on my cock. He lay back on the bed, still moving his hips over and over. I groaned when I slipped out of him and he sat up, straddling my thighs as he guided me back into him.

I knew I wouldn't last long.

"This feels so amazing," I murmured, "so much better without a condom."

"I didn't know how good it could be," he panted between his uneven breaths.

"Not going to last long," I warned him, just as I felt him clench around me.

"Won't need to," Jasper groaned and as I heard his breath hitch he fell to my chest, his cock erupting between us, covering my stomach in his warmth.

I bucked my cock into him hard, stilling as I came, his clenching muscles sending me over the edge. "Mmmm, decorating," I mumbled deliriously.

We lay entwined, and when I started to soften, Jasper sat up, trapping my spent cock inside his slick ass. He slowly ground back and forwards, coaxing my cock back to life. Though I had been with other partners, only Jasper had the ability to make me hard again a few minutes after cumming. I sat up and gently lowered him to his back, as he locked his legs around my waist, anchoring himself to me.

"Hey, I was going to top remember?" he laughed breathlessly.

"I think you forfeited that right the minute you sat on my cock," I whispered.

I picked up my pace, thrusting into his slick ass as my balls encountered the spillage, my cum seeping out of him as I thrust back in. Having Jay ride me bareback felt great, but being inside him in control like that was just mind blowing.

"I'll show you forfeit," he growled in my ear just as I felt my balls tightening. Jasper unwound his legs from my waist, and using his feet, forcefully pushed me back so my cock slipped out of him. He rolled us over and pinned my arms over my head with one hand.

For a moment I was shocked to find myself on my back, then I laughed and tried to roll us back over. I threw my leg over his and tried to use my body weight and hips to flip us again, nipping his neck as he pinned me with his chest. Although in our struggle I managed to free one hand, I stood no chance. I was strong, but Jasper was stronger. We wrestled until he pinned my hands over my head again with one of his as he swiftly moved the other under my leg, raising it so he could tease along the crack of my ass.

Groaning, he ground his cock into mine. Using his distraction to my advantage, I heaved him off me and twisted over the edge of the bed making it halfway to the floor before he trapped the back of my legs with his chest. My fingers scraped uselessly at the carpet as he began peppering my ass with kisses.

"Considering the amount of fucking we've been doing, I don't even think I'm going to have to prepare you," he told me, nipping my ass, "but I will go slowly."

I groaned and all the fight left my body at his words. I wanted him inside me. He pulled my cheeks apart gently and I felt his moist tongue licking at my hole, making me moan and my cock swell.

"Come back up here, Eds." he said all too soon, slapping my ass and lifting off me.

I clambered back onto the bed and rolled to my back. With one hand pinning my chest he reached for the lube, spreading some over his cock as I watched him hungrily. Jasper looked at his slick hand, then met my eyes as he spread the excess onto my cock, leaning in to capture my lips with his own as he pumped me slowly.

"I can't wait to be inside you," he groaned, placing his hand back on his own cock and guiding it to my waiting hole.

Slowly, he pushed forward, and true to his words, I didn't need any preparation. He slid inside easily, the sensation of his naked cock inside me simply indescribable. So much better than the clinging condom I had only ever known until then. We hadn't known what we were missing out on.

When he was buried to the hilt, Jasper stilled and rocked his hips from side to side, a grin on his face.

"Who's topping now?" he asked in a whisper as he withdrew slightly, setting a slow sensual pace at first that increased as our pleasure built up.

"Harder," I begged, thrusting up to meet him, and he let go my hands and raised my right leg over his shoulder, holding it firmly against him.

Picking up his speed, he slammed into me over and over before slowing back down and rocking his dick into me from a different angle. I couldn't help the moans and small noises that were leaving me, lost as I was in the sensations of his slick cock gliding so softly inside me without the damn condom.

_So good, so good._

Jay reached for my neglected dick, watching as his bare cock slid in and out of my tight hole. I was so lost in how great it felt, I could hardly raise my hand to my own dick but I swatted Jay's hand away, squeezing my shaft and tugging upwards, allowing him to concentrate on plowing into me. He lowered my leg to circle his waist and leaned down to kiss me, capturing my hand and cock against his stomach as he continued to thrust into me.

"Fuck, Eds, I want to last, I want to be inside you all night, but this just feels too good," he groaned, sitting up with his knees tucked under him and bringing me with him so I sat on his thighs.

"I know," I moaned, "so close, but we have all night to go again."

Jasper nodded as his quickened his pace, jarring the groans I was emitting into some kind of weird Morse code as he thrust up into me. My hand sped up and I frantically slid my thumb over my purple head as I felt the familiar stirring in my balls. Seconds later, I came hard, covering my chest and abs in streaks as Jasper continued to chase his release.

Finally coming down from my orgasm, I felt Jazz pulse inside me, the warm spurts as he came making me groan in appreciation. I had never felt anything like it before. He clutched me to him as he mashed his lips to mine, finally slowing his kisses and laying me back down on the bed. He sighed on top of me as his spent cock slipped from me.

Our only conversation consisted of:

"Amazing,"

"So much better."

"I really didn't know it would feel so great."

"And we never have to use them again,"

Eventually Jasper rolled over on his stomach and grinned at me, his knees bent and feet in the air.

"Hungry yet?"

"I could eat a fucking horse," I laughed.

"You relax, I'll be right back," he told me with a brief kiss before rolling over to get off the bed.

I had nearly dozed off when Jasper finally returned carrying a tray.

"I was going to make a reservation at some restaurant or something, but I didn't think we would want to leave the apartment so …."

I sat up as he set the tray on the bed. "Toasted sandwiches?" I laughed. "Jazz, you are so romantic!"

"Hey, these are gourmet," he grinned waving one around before taking a bite. "Cheese and tomato with a dash of herbs and a sprinkling of pepper. Oh, and no asparagus," he added with a grin.

"Oh, well in that case..." I smiled and reached for a wedge.

After our 'gourmet' meal, we lazed around in bed until it got late and I had yawned several times.

"Been a long day?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, you've just worn me out," I replied. "Although, I think we could go round three, seeing as you insisted on doing most of the work." I glanced at Jasper's semi-hard cock, before reaching out to grasp him.

Jasper groaned and stretched out on the bed as I nestled in close to him, keeping a hold of his dick. Tracing my tongue over his nipple, I placed my leg over his, my thigh brushing his balls and my cock jammed between us.

When we were both hard and panting, Jasper rolled us over so I was on my back. He reached for the lube, coating his cock and once again spreading the excess on mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he entered me.

Jasper's slick cock slid in easily as I moaned and my head fell back. It truly felt amazing to have him naked inside me with no barrier. So soft, so slick, and so much more sensual. He lay on top of me, stilling and we kissed until I simply had to feel him move inside me, pulling him toward me with my legs as I thrust up onto him.

Gone was the frenzied need we had earlier, replaced by a sensuality where every touch of my hands on his sides sent shivers through him. His thrusts into me were slow and deep and meaningful.

We made love until neither of us could hold off any longer. Jasper sat back and grasped my neglected cock in his hand, squeezing my shaft and stroking me until I came, erupting over his hand and my chest. I felt the warm cum pool in the little divot above my belly and Jasper leaned in to lick it off before sitting back up and thrusting into me hard and fast. He kept one hand grasped tightly around my still throbbing cock, the other on my hip as he neared his release. His thrusts grew erratic and I felt him pulse just before he jetted spurts of cum that I could feel, warm and wet inside me.

Spent, he fell to my chest. I hugged him to me, my legs still wrapped around his waist as eventually he softened and I felt him slip from me, the soon to be familiar sensation of his cum trickling from me.

When he could raise his head, Jasper kissed me slowly, our tongues caressing each other's and my hands stroking his back. With one last soft peck to my lips, he sat up, nodding his head to the bathroom.

"Too tired to shower," he mumbled as he left the bed.

Eyes shut, I heard the sound of the toilet flush and the pad of his feet on the carpet. I opened my eyes to watch him walk in.

On his way back from the bathroom, Jasper plucked a stem from the vase of jonquils and brought it to the bed. He lay on his side facing me and traced my lips with the bloom before trailing it down my torso and along my limp cock. Holding the flower lightly against my balls he leaned in to nuzzle my spent cock.

"You were right, Eds, jonquils do blend nicely with the scent of cum."

"And ass," I whispered as my eyes shut once more.

**In case you are confused by one of the positions I tried to describe, check this: (oh and obviously it's NSFW)**  
>www (dot) sexinfo101 (dot) comthecrab (dot) shtml?s= ( ) ba6bc131bc284e ( ) 53692f1fd75b1c4412

**There are only a few chapters left of Bluetooth, but I'm considering doing an outtake instead of the next chapter. If so, I will post as a new story titled "Bluetooth Outtakes."**

**I'd love to know what you thought of ch11, please click the review button and let me know :)**


End file.
